Heart-Shaped Glasses
by idiot-wind89
Summary: A girl's night out for Valentine's Day leads to an unexpected encounter. AH/AU. Five part prequel/prologue to Tangled Up In Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, since I'm going to need some extended time to plan the next chapter(s) of Love Interruption, I wanted to give you this little Valentine's Day treat. This one-shot/potential story has been in a folder on my computer collecting dust for a few months now. I wrote it the last time I had writer's block with Love Interruption. Since it is Valentine's Day themed, I thought it would be a good time to put it out there. I wrote it with the intent of making it into a multi-chaptered fic, like how Give Me Love/Love Interruption work. That said, I have a few other Caroline/Klaus story ideas in my head that I may decide to pursue over this. Please know, that I will not be pursuing any of these other ideas until Love Interruption is completed.  
**

**This one-shot is AH/AU, so keep that in mind. It's probably not edited as thoroughly as I would like, but I'm posting this mainly for fun. Feel free to leave me reviews or if you're interested in learning more about what I might have planned if I decide to take this story somewhere in the future.  
**

**Warning: There is some smut in this. **

* * *

"This is such a lame idea," her friend Bonnie scoffed.

_They both placed their assigned numbers and names into the ballot box in the entrance foyer, before checking their coats. _

_She disregarded her friend's pessimism, slipping the heart-shaped glasses over her eyes as they stepped into the main area of the transformed Mystic Grill. _

_Shimmering hearts hung from the ceiling while upbeat music filled the air. _

_It was Valentine's Day - or as the Grill advertised - Single's Awareness Day. _

_Yes, she and Bonnie were both single and she intended to make the most of this day. She wasn't about to commiserate with Bonnie in her hotel suite while they consumed way too much chocolate and watched the Notebook. _

_She had spent four years away at college practically celibate after a long distance relationship and bad break-up with Tyler Lockwood combined with plenty of schoolwork. _

_Now that school was finished, she wanted to put more focus on her personal life. _

_Granted, the Grill wasn't exactly the best place to find relationship material, but she and Bonnie had nothing better to do on a Thursday night as they anticipated the coming Saturday; the wedding of their best friend Elena Gilbert to Elijah Mikaelson. _

_While Elena had always dreamed of a Valentine's Day wedding, she also dreamed of getting married to Elijah Mikaelson as soon as possible, and thus, wasn't keen on waiting another two years for February fourteenth to fall on a Saturday; so February sixteenth it was. _

_After a hectic day of bridesmaid duties, Elena had given both she and Bonnie the night off to go to the Grill with the hopes that they might secure a date to her big day. _

_She told Elena not to hold her breath, but deep down she had high hopes for the singles event at the Grill. _

_Even though she knew better - the chances of meeting anyone decent at the Grill in Mystic Falls, Virginia were hopeless - she had secret daydreams of stumbling upon mr. right. At the very least, she had thoughts of meeting mr. right now. It had been months - okay, a year - since she last had sex. She wasn't a nymphomaniac by any means, but a year was a long time, and lately her hands were tired and her toys were old news. Perhaps tonight she would break her no one-night stand policy. _

_She already had a buzz going as she and Bonnie slipped through the decent crowd of men and women towards the bar. They had both downed a few shots of liquid courage prior to leaving Bonnie's hotel suite. She vowed to stay relatively sober for the main event, but another drink wouldn't hurt. She needed to loosen up. _

_While Bonnie ordered a sex on the beach, she kept it simple with whiskey and diet Coke. The blunt taste of the whiskey would stop her from downing the drink too quickly. If she sipped slowly she would maintain her buzz without becoming completely intoxicated. She thought of warning Bonnie about her choice of drink, but she figured Bonnie needed to loosen up a bit more anyways; still not enthused about the event. _

_It was basically a casual singles mixer for the under forty crowd. The only arranged activity was a throw back to some old Valentine's Day custom where women would enter their names into a box to be randomly selected by a man to be his Valentine for the day._

The Grill had brought the tradition into the twenty-first century. They had boxes for both straight and gay singles - although she wasn't sure how many single gay people lived in Mystic Falls. Moreover, men didn't do the selecting. The selecting was done by the hosts. The hosts would randomly draw two numbers to pair two people up. Nor was it an all night deal as it was traditionally. This part of the night was restricted to an hour, where the pair were given the time to talk and get to know one another over a complimentary appetizer. After the hour was up the floor would be opened up for dancing and light-hearted fun with no obligation to the other person. If either person was interested in following up, they would indicate that on their ticket stub and return it to the hosts at some point in the night, and a connection would be made - that is if both parties expressed an interest.

_An hour wasn't a big deal and it was less of a deal since she was buzzed. Worst case scenario she would meet someone she absolutely detested and would simply fall back on talking about herself or non-controversial topics that she and the other person would most likely see eye to eye on. Best case scenario she would find what she was looking for. A satisfactory scenario would be running into someone she went to high school with; at least they would have one thing in common and killing an hour would be effortless. _

_With the event not due to begin for a half hour, she and Bonnie finished their drinks - sooner than intended - and headed to the washroom to ensure their appearances were still acceptable after the being caught up in the snowy wind outside. _

_There were a few other women in the bathroom - some their age and a few a little bit older. She recognized some of them, but not well enough to say hello. _

_She laughed at herself when she moved in front of the mirror with Bonnie. The red heart-shaped glasses she had picked up from the bargain store earlier in the day amused her. Bonnie told her they would make an immature first-impression to her "match" but she disregarded her warning. She could care less what a stranger whom she'd talk to for an hour thought of her. This was who she was; you either accepted it or moved on. She was here to have fun, first and foremost. She wasn't going to take this day seriously. She wanted to make light of it. Besides, everyone dressed silly for every other holiday - why not Valentine's? _

_Besides the touch of fun the glasses provided, she gazed self-consciously over the rest of her appearance. While she knew she really had nothing to be concerned about compared to some people appearance-wise; a girl always had that lingering doubt. _

_She was wearing a form-fitting off the shoulder white dress with three-quarter sleeves. She had made it herself. With it being winter she had on black tights underneath accompanied by some black covered heels. Her hair was down and wavy and her jewellery was simple; just a pair of clear studded dropped earrings. Her eyes were accentuated with a light eye-shadow, a deep line of black eyeliner and mascara while her lips were painted red. _

_After straightening out her own outfit and reassuring herself that she looked better than half the people in this place, she admired Bonnie's outfit, satisfied that Bonnie opted to wear the deep red strapless dress she had suggested she wear. The dress showed off her legs and just a bit of cleavage. _

_If she and Bonnie couldn't catch the attention of two guys tonight, then she didn't know which girl could. _

"I don't know why I let you to convince me to do this," Bonnie groaned as she fixed her eye makeup.

_She rolled her eyes. _

"Come on, Bonnie. It'll be fun. Besides, after the hour is up we can return to our sexy girl dates," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

_Bonnie smirked_

"And you never know, you might find someone worth pursuing. There were some decent-looking guys out there," she said encouragingly. "This isn't serious. Would you rather be back at the hotel watching cheesy rom-coms while finishing up Elena's centrepieces?" she pointed out.

_That seemed to reassure Bonnie and she shook her head in protest. _

"Let's go get another drink," Bonnie declared, as she placed her makeup compact back in her black clutch.

_She followed Bonnie back to the bar and reluctantly ordered another drink, knowing that this would be the last one for awhile. _

_If she drank too much she knew she'd do something she regretted. She didn't want to find out tomorrow that she had entertained all the patrons by dancing sexily on the bar top. That would not happen tonight. _

_At this point the Grill was a little busier. She was actually surprised to see so many Mystic Falls singles in attendance. _

_She was impressed that the singles of Mystic Falls had been able to occupy one of the most popular restaurants on Valentine's Day. She assumed the couples opted for the more romantic ambiance that the ritzier Italian restaurant down the street could provide. _

_Before long, the hosts began to draw and pair numbers. _

_Bonnie's number was called fairly early on along with her assigned table number. Bonnie gave her an apprehensive stare as she walked slowly in the direction of her table. _

_When her number was finally called she scanned the room for her corresponding table. She followed the numbers and noted a small open table alongside some of the booths. She was hoping for a booth, but the table would be easier to dash from in case she got paired up with a real creep. Even better, the position of the table made the bar, the back exit, and the washrooms all easily accessible. _

_She walked towards the table confidently; her Valentine for an hour not yet there. _

_Sifting her way through the crowd, she sat down at the table and waited anxiously for her mystery guy. _

_She searched for Bonnie to no avail. _

"Caroline; fancy seeing you here, love," a familiar accented voice rumbled from behind her.

_Goosebumps quickly spread across her exposed shoulders and she scoffed disappointedly, but still clinging to hope that he would not sit down; that his number had not been paired up with hers. _

_When he rounded the table and sat down, she let out a defeated sigh. _

"I can't believe this," she complained.

_Okay, so maybe this was about to be the worst hour of her life ever. _

_Niklaus Mikaelson was sitting at her table. He was her Valentine for the night. How bad was her luck? How unfair was her life? This was terrible. _

_Not only had his younger sister terrorized her and her friends throughout high school, he had developed quite the reputation for himself as well before he left town. _

_It was beyond her how Elijah's younger siblings could be so different from him. _

_She could never stand Klaus's cocky attitude. It was revolting how full of himself he was. He plowed through women like it was nobody's business and then had the audacity to try it with them a second time in hopes they had forgotten what an asshole he was. Sadly, most girls around her age did and welcomed him with open arms – or should she say legs. _

_Luckily, she had never fallen for his tricks, even though high school girls had been his specialty. He had been a few years older than her, but she forgot the exact difference. He had tried to get into her pants on several occasions by flirting with her, offering her movie dates and rides home from school. It was pathetic really. She saw right through it. She owed that partly to the fact that she had been Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend through most of high school and therefore was preoccupied. _

_Had she been single she always wondered if she would have been naive as the other attention-starved girls around her. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to resist if you were vulnerable. He may have had a less than savoury reputation, but he had been blessed with amazing genes; and as much as girls wanted to say they valued more than looks in a guy, it was hard to say no to a blue eyed, dirty blonde devil with a fantastically chiselled jaw, lean body, kissable lips, and a delightful accent. _

_And as he sat down and straightened out the casual black suit he was wearing, none of that had changed. In fact, age had rendered him even more delicious. How was that even fair? _

_He had the stem of a glass of red wine between his fingers while the other hand thumbed at the list of appetizers. _

_She held her breath so as not to inhale his scent; which could really only be summarized as seduction, plain and simple. _

_Indeed; she was vulnerable now. _

_Taking a long sip of her whiskey drink, she then crossed her arms under her chest, clearly unimpressed with this event she had been so eager to get Bonnie to participate in her with. Would it be too late to approach the hosts for a redraw, she wondered. _

"What are you doing here?" she said, trying to mediate between polite curiosity and utter disdain.

_Surely he couldn't be here seeking a genuine match. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't single at all. _

_He smirked and she tingled faintly with the appearance of his dimpled smile. _

"Well, my brother Kol dragged me here; he thought it would be fun. In fact, I think he's been paired up with your friend...what's her name? Bonnie? Didn't they date in high school?" he recalled.

_She tried to look for her friend once more, but had no luck. If his statement was true, she would never hear the end of it from Bonnie when they regrouped in an hour. Bonnie loathed the Mikaelson family - minus Elijah - just as much as she did, even though she did seem to remember a few dates between Bonnie and the younger Mikaelson. That made things even worse. Who wanted to be paired up with a former date gone sour? _

_Shaking her head, she dropped it towards the table as she combed her fingers through her hair...only recalling then the sunglasses she was still stupidly wearing in celebration of the occasion. _

_There was no more light-hearted celebrating to be done. Embarrassed, she lifted the glasses from her eyes and placed them atop the table beside her cutlery and black and white patterned clutch. _

_He was smiling at her as though she was some entertainment for him to be amused by. _

"Cute glasses," he remarked.

_She scowled as she felt her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. _

"I'm not really in a festive mood anymore," she said lowly.

_This seemed to amuse him even more, as though he was revelling in her misery. _

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Lockwood?" he asked.

_She shook her head. It's not like she could lie to him. He would see right through it. However, exposing her vulnerability to him made her cringe. Really, she was surprised he even remembered anything about her. _

"We broke up over a year ago," she admitted.

_He seemed to look at her remorsefully, but she wouldn't think too much of it. _

"Oh. I wasn't aware," he said innocently.

_Things fell silent for a few moments before she motivated herself to push through the hour with some more questions. She couldn't sit in awkward silence for an hour. _

"So where do you live now?" she inquired, knowing for a fact that it was not Mystic Falls.

"I live in New York," he revealed.

_She groaned under her breath. Of course he did. She had attended school in New York, but she wasn't about to divulge that to him, yet. _

"I'm just back in town for an extended weekend; Elijah and Elena's wedding," he explained.

_She frowned. How could she forget that he was somehow related to Elijah Mikaelson? It really wasn't that difficult, they were complete opposites. _

"Oh...you're invited to that," she observed.

"Actually, I'm in the wedding, love. I'm the _best_ man," he reminded her.

_Oh right. Of course he was in the wedding. Elena had told her of the groomsmen some months ago, but she had blocked the mention of Klaus from her mind. He hadn't been involved much with the wedding, but his residence in New York seemed to account for his absence. She had been hoping all along that he had simply been dropped from the roster. Not only had her Valentine's Day been ruined, her Saturday would also be tainted by his presence. _

"Right, I forgot," she admitted.

"So you still live in Mystic Falls?" he asked.

_She shook her head, almost embarrassed to admit that she was back in this town even though she had legitimate reasons._

"Yes," she answered reluctantly.

"And what do you do here?" he asked before taking a sip of his wine.

_She hated the snarky way that he asked her, as if he was trying to underscore how mediocre her life was. _

"I own a small clothing boutique," she explained, almost embarrassed to say it. "What do you do in New York?" she challenged, knowing his answer would be a million times more interesting than hers, even if he was a bartender or a busboy.

"I own a gallery," he revealed. "An art gallery...mostly my work," he clarified.

_She had to hide the impressed look she knew that was dying to appear. She didn't know he did much of anything besides chase women. Art was the last thing she expected. _

"So there is substance behind Niklaus Mikaelson, after all," she said sarcastically, knowing it was a bit harsh, but her ego was already wounded.

_He narrowed his eyes at her, but smirked nonetheless at her comment before the waitress interrupted them for their appetizer order. _

_The waitress couldn't even be eighteen, but Klaus didn't discriminate; he eyed her flirtatiously as he did with every attractive woman or girl he came across. She rolled her eyes as the waitress warmly received his sickening gaze. _

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked both of them, looking to her with severe distaste and a hint of jealous rage.

_She shrugged it off. Once the hour was up, he could be all hers. _

"Well sweetheart, we haven't had much time to consider our options," he smiled up at the waitress before turning his attention across the table towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll come back," she offered.

"Just order whatever you feel like," she offered to Klaus.

_She wasn't in the mood to eat anything now anyways. _

_He hesitated for a moment, as if to give her time to offer any input. _

"The nacho platter is fine," he said, handing the waitress the table's menu.

_She grinned one more time at him before scampering off to place his order with the kitchen staff. _

"The last time I checked the age of consent in Virginia is eighteen," she muttered.

_He smirked. _

"Well the last time I checked she was soliciting a platter of nachos, not sex," he retorted humorously.

_She scowled at his attempt to avoid her criticism. _

"You're disgusting," she muttered under her breath.

_He threw his hands up in defence. _

"Come on, love, I was just being friendly," he offered.

_She glared at him. _

"One, don't call me that. Two, eye-fucking is not friendly, it's intrusive," she corrected him.

_He laughed. _

"Well I suppose old habits die hard," he explained. "It was rude of me. You are my Valentine after all; you're to have my undivided attention for the rest of the hour. I'm sorry," he apologized in a tone that reeked of insincerity.

"I don't want anything from you," she stated bluntly. "P.S. why are you even wasting your time here? I mean an hour is a pretty long time to spend with one woman, when you could just easily flirt with all the waitresses on staff," she remarked, completely unconcerned with hurting his feelings.

"Like I said, Kol dragged me here for something to do. This town isn't exactly filled with exciting alternatives," he pointed out.

_She scoffed. _

"So you figured you'd come here, lead a lady on for an hour, and if she was promising enough you'd seduce her into bed, and if not, you'd pick up a waitress after her shift?" she concluded.

"You say that like you know me," he mused.

"Isn't that how all single guys operate?" she retorted.

"Then why are you here?" he asked. "If all single men are only out to get laid, and you clearly seem to detest the idea of unattached sex, then why are you here?" he asked.

_She hated that he could twist her words and throw her comments back at her. _

"Like you, I didn't have many other options," she admitted. "It was either this or Ryan Gosling and centrepiece making," she groaned.

"Well it's nice to know that I beat out Ryan," he chuckled.

"The decision was made before I knew who I would be paired with," she reminded him.

_He shrugged. _

"So you're not here for sex then?" she countered, her cheeks going immediately red as her question was asked just as the waitress returned with Klaus's appetizer.

_He chuckled at her and thanked the waitress before she left. _

"Well that depends, love, are you offering?" he asked with a subtle grin.

_She nearly choked on her drink. Despite her utter disgust, her body still reacted to his words, tingling at the prospect of his question. She mentally scolded herself. _

"Of course not; and even if I was, I certainly wouldn't be offering to you," she exclaimed. "Can we please get off of this topic," she groaned as she rubbed her temples.

_He nodded as he finished his wine. _

"You're the one who brought it up," he reminded her.

_She glowered at him. _

"But if your answer is the case, then no. I'm only here to catch up with a hostile acquaintance and best friend to my future sister-in-law," he answered faking innocent intent. "But onto more mannered subjects if you wish..." he started. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?" he asked.

_She smiled for a moment as she thought about Elijah and Elena. _

"Of course, it's going to be beautiful. I've been helping Elena meticulously plan it for the last year," she said.

"Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically.

"You don't sound too enthused about it," she commented.

_He shrugged as he ate some of the nachos from the plate. _

"Weddings don't enthuse me much. Personally, I think Elijah is making a mistake. But if he's happy, then so be it," he relented.

_Her eyebrows knitted together as she gave him a sour look. _

"Your brother and Elena love each other very much. How is getting married a mistake?" she challenged.

"Love is ephemeral. It's unreliable. Besides, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Elijah sets his sights on another young nurse," he said cynically.

_Elijah was head surgeon at Mystic Falls General and Elena was fresh out of nursing school. That's how they crossed paths and reconnected. _

_She scoffed. _

"So is that what you're planning to say in your best-man speech?" she asked.

"Of course not; I'll wish them luck, but I don't think it will last," he said simply.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate your warm vote of confidence," she snorted polishing off the last of her own drink.

_She couldn't believe this was Elijah's best-man. She had the inclination to call Elena right now and tell her everything Klaus just said to her. He was pathetic. If anyone could withstand the trials of marriage it was Elijah and Elena. Elijah wasn't some cocky hot-shot doctor. He was a humble surgeon who befriended Elena while she was still in nursing school. They had their jobs in the medical profession in common among other things; and despite their crazy schedules they had made it work with one another. She admired that. _

"Perhaps you're just projecting your own flaws onto others?" she suggested. "Your brother would never stray; he and Elena are entirely committed to one another," she added.

_He rolled his eyes. _

"Marriage is for insecure fools," he balked. "But I love my brother, so it's my duty to support him – even when he makes stupid decisions," Klaus added.

_She frowned. _

"What a great brother you are," she said.

"I suppose he could do a lot worse than Elena for a wife," he admitted.

_Her eyes widened and she laughed. _

"Wow, the best-man gives his brother, the groom, a back-handed compliment," she gasped in surprise. "This is progress."

_He laughed. _

"So I take it then you are perpetually single? Or are girlfriends acceptable?" she found herself asking.

"Would I be here if I had a girlfriend?" he replied.

_She shrugged. _

"I really wouldn't put it past you," she told him.

_He sneered. _

"Do you really think that low of me?" he asked.

"Well you seem to think that low of others...plus if past behaviour is any indication..." she trailed off.

"Don't underestimate the gossip of a few scorned ex-girlfriends," he said. "I remain single so I'm not forced to cheat. I don't see the appeal of relationships, nor do I see the appeal of cheating," he explained, eating a few more nachos from the plate.

_She laughed as she helped herself to some of the nachos. _

"You're doing such a selfless service to your community Mr. Mikaelson; sparing women from heartache. Your semblance of a moral compass is truly inspiring," she confessed jokingly.

"You should put your heart-shaped glasses back on; maybe you'll see me more favourably," he joked, signalling to the waitress for more drinks. "But really, you almost sound bitter Miss. Forbes, how did Tyler Lockwood break your heart?" he asked curiously.

_She tensed that the subject of Tyler and Klaus's spot-on assumption. _

_He was the last person she wanted to talk about with Klaus. Klaus would rub everything Tyler did to her in her face. But she knew if she didn't tell him that would only make him more intrigued, and more annoying. _

_Another waitress brought them over refills of their respective drinks and surprisingly, this time Klaus's attention remained firmly grounded in her direction waiting for her response. _

"I was studying in New York, he was studying in Washington. I went to surprise him over spring break in our final year of college, and I found him in bed with another girl," she revealed, waiting for Klaus's advice of 'I told you so.'

_He shook his head and sipped from his fresh glass of wine. _

"I always knew that kid was a prick," he said.

_She looked at him in disbelief. _

"Aren't you going to rub it in my face?" she questioned. "Tell me what a fool I was?" she remarked.

"I do possess some manners, sweetheart. I don't kick people when they're down," he said. "Everyone is entitled to one naive experience without judgement, I suppose," he thought.

"Thanks," she snorted. "And just so we're clear, I'm not down anymore. That was over a year ago," she reminded him, not wanting him to think she was still lovesick and heartbroken over Tyler Lockwood.

"No, you're just here at some cheesy Valentine's Day singles event," he pointed out.

"So are you," she retorted.

"Touche," he laughed. "So you went to school in New York?" he asked.

_She chided herself for letting that slip. _

"Yes; Fashion Institute of Technology," she told him, proud of the fact that she had attended one of the most prestigious fashion schools in the U.S. but anxious for the question that typically followed.

"And you came back to Mystic Falls?" he asked predictably.

_She nodded reluctantly, hesitant to reveal the truth behind her return. _

_Instead, she gave him the answer she most gave to acquaintances; bad break up and a pile of school debt. _

_He seemed to accept it. _

"My store is a modest success and I do quite well online," she explained, hoping to fully convince him.

_It was true, she did well for herself considering she was in small-town Virginia. However, this had never been her original dream. _

"I'm surprised we never crossed paths in New York," he said.

"Well, it's a big city," she mused, sipping her drink, thankful that he had been at least polite enough to order her another along with his own.

_He nodded. _

"Did you go to school?" she asked him.

"I studied painting at Cooper Union, but I dropped out after two years. The environment was suffocating and I was establishing a name for myself locally as a painter outside of school," he explained.

_She laughed lightly. _

"You look surprised," he noted.

"Well all this time I thought you were a soulless womanizer, and now I find out that instead of disappearing to the Playboy Mansion, you actually went off to a prestigious art school. Sorry, I just need time to reconcile the dissonance I'm experiencing right now," she told him. "Elena or Elijah never really mentioned what you were up to," she added.

"I don't think soulless womanizer and art student are mutually exclusive," he pointed out.

"Good point," she said.

_She shuddered when she felt his leg brush against hers under the table accidentally. _

"Sorry," he apologized, in a seemingly sincere way.

_She nodded as she took a long drag from the straw in her cup. _

_It bothered her to no end that she could feel any inkling of attraction for this man. She felt desperate and pathetic, but the blue of his eyes were intoxicating. _

"So there's been no one since Tyler?" he asked nonchalantly; as if asking about her personal life was a general point of conversation.

"No," she replied meekly, exposing her vulnerability for him to see.

_She considered making someone up, but she knew how that might go if their non-existence was ever discovered. She wasn't good at making up elaborate stories on the spot anyways. _

_He eyed her pensively. _

"Now you seem surprised," she said nervously.

_He shrugged as he began to play with the stem of his wine glass. _

"Well you're an attractive woman, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he said, looking up at her, nearly sucking the breath from her lungs with a single glare.

_No one had ever called her a woman before, let alone an attractive one. _

_She was pathetic, she thought; she was eating right out of the palm of his hand; falling for him hook, line, and sinker. _

"Well I work a lot and my boutique isn't exactly a great way to meet straight men. I'm really too busy to be bothered," she breathed.

"Even for sex?" he asked bluntly.

_Her cheeks went as red as Bonnie's dress and her fingers pressed around her glass for dear life. _

"I didn't know my sex life – or lack thereof – was an open book for discussion," she retorted.

"Oh come on, love. We're all adults here..." he pointed out. "We can talk about sex – or lack thereof – without shame, can't we?" he pushed, clearly thrilled by how awkward he was making her feel.

_Despite how uncomfortable he was making her, she couldn't help but feel the smile that crept upon her lips. _

"No," she relented. "I don't have time for sex; because unlike some people, I have standards," she retorted.

_His mouth went agape and he actually seemed taken aback by her sass. _

"Are you implying that I don't have standards?" he rejoined.

_She shook her head. _

"I never said that. I just meant that I don't go around having meaningless sex every week because of my standards in men," she clarified.

_He fell back against the chair, his leg brushing against hers as he did, taking another sip of wine. _

"So tell me then, what are your standards?" he challenged.

"He can't be into meaningless sex," she said straight-faced.

_He burst into laughter and she followed suit, knowing that she was only partly joking. _

_Every guy was into meaningless sex at some point in their lives; she'd be limiting herself to no one if that was her actual standard. _

"I can see why that might present a problem," he chuckled. "I suppose you'll be abstinent for awhile," he said.

_She shrugged. _

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," she flirted.

_She just so obviously flirted with him; she was cringing on the inside with embarrassment. _

_His eyebrows rose and he looked at her with intrigue. _

"I'm sure you are, sweetheart," he breathed, his leg grazing by hers once more; and judging by the look in his eye she knew this time it had been intentional.

_She quivered at the husky sound of his voice and for the first time tonight, she wondered if asshole Niklaus Mikaelson could be her Mr. Right Now for the night. If she was going to break her no one-night stand policy who better to do it with than him, right? He wasn't a total stranger; the chances of her being murdered by him were slim; he was her best friend's fiancés best man. The wedding party was staying at a hotel anyways so there would be camera footage if anything fishy happened. Moreover, she would tell Bonnie exactly what was going on. Even better was the fact that after this weekend he would never come back to Mystic Falls other than for special occasions. She wouldn't have to worry about awkwardly running into him every day. _

_It was ridiculous that she was even considering sleeping with him. This was Niklaus Mikaelson, the guy she loathed throughout all of her teenage years. It seemed hypocritical of her. Then again, the fact she had no interest in him beyond a physical nature could work to her advantage in that she knew she wouldn't grow attached to him. _

"But sometimes it's nice being taken care of by someone else," he flirted back.

_She knew exactly what he meant by being taken care of and it made her shiver with lust. Yes, her body was falling victim to his allure. _

_Her breathing quickened and she searched for a response. _

_It was now or never. _

_A voice cut her off before she could continue their little provocative dance. _

"Hey everyone, thank you so much for participating in our Valentine's Day match event, but the hour is up. The floor will be opened up for dancing, and if you're interested in exchanging info with your match, please come see me or Holly at the front before you leave," the male host said through the microphone at the stage area.

_It was as if he was the voice of reason, knocking her from the trance that she had fallen into with Klaus. _

_She finished her drink as he finished his. _

_Klaus stood up before she could, as though he was eager to flee from the situation. _

_To her surprise, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it teasingly. _

"This was a fun hour Caroline. I look forward to seeing you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow evening," he said with a smile.

_She returned a faint smile, the confidence she once had slowly fading away with every second guess. _

_Before she knew it, he was walking away from the table and she was left alone to lambast herself for not acting on her impulses. She tended to let her worry get the better of her always. She never took a chance. It's not like he was proposing marriage...only sex had been suggested, why was she overanalyzing it and hesitating? At this rate, she would never break her dry spell. _

"Caroline! We need to get a drink, _now,_" Bonnie's demanding voice said from behind her.

_Startled, she stood up to greet her friend. She couldn't tell if Bonnie was enraged or thrilled. _

_Bonnie practically dragged her to the bar and they both took a seat. Feeling discouraged, she was no longer interested in consuming alcohol, but she ordered another drink reluctantly after Bonnie did. _

"You will never believe who I was paired with," Bonnie exclaimed, before taking a long drink.

"Kol Mikaelson?" she guessed, knowing her chances of being correct.

_Bonnie's eyes widened as she nodded. _

"Oh my god! Did you see us?" Bonnie wondered.

_Before she could answer Bonnie interrupted. _

"We dated a few times in high school, I thought he was a complete dick," she groaned. "But seriously Caroline, he looks so good now. We were flirting like crazy," she squealed. "He and his siblings are in town for the wedding," she added.

"I know, Bonnie. I was paired with his brother, Klaus," she revealed.

_Bonnie's face contorted into one of disgust as she expected. _

"You were paired with Niklaus? Are you serious? Oh my god. He's Elijah's best man. Let me guess, he tried to get into your pants in the first five minutes," she blabbed.

_She laughed at Bonnie's appraisal of him; eager criticize him and rush to his defence all at once. _

"Something like that," she said, leaving out the part where she had played his game just as well as him.

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. _

"How predictable of him. I guess he hasn't changed much," she concluded as they both continued to nurse their drinks.

"So if you clicked with Kol so much then why aren't you still talking to him?" she asked Bonnie.

"One, I didn't want to seem too desperate. Two, I wasn't going to bail on you. Sexy girl dates, remember?" Bonnie said. "Besides, I'm sure I'll run into him tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner."

_She nodded. _

"Well thanks for being so considerate," she replied.

_Both of them fell silent as they took a few minutes to check their phones. She barely had any messages aside from a couple Elena had sent about wedding details. _

_With all messages read and replied to, she turned in her chair to scan the rest of the bar for any more familiar faces, knowing all along she was searching for his. _

_When she saw Kol at the opposite end of the bar her face lit up and she tugged on Bonnie's arm. _

"Isn't that Kol over there?" she asked pointing discreetly in his direction.

_Bonnie looked immediately and broke into a smile. _

"Yes. Didn't he get hot?" Bonnie asked her excitedly. "He looks so good in that white button up shirt," she went further.

_She was laughing at Bonnie's clear signs of lust at first sight. _

"I mean it's not even entirely about how gorgeous he looks. He likes similar music and he's studying for his Ph.D. in anthropology...just like me," she gasped with excitement.

"And you were the one who didn't want to do this," she pointed out to Bonnie playfully.

_Bonnie scowled. _

"I never said I didn't want to do this...I just said that it was probably a bad idea," Bonnie clarified.

_She raised her eyebrows at Bonnie. _

"You can thank me later," she said as Bonnie turned back to gaze at Kol.

_She turned back to focus on her drink. _

"Hey," Bonnie said, tugging on her dress sleeve. "That's Klaus with him, isn't it?" Bonnie said, redirecting her attention back to Kol.

_Klaus was there at the bar with Kol, pushing a drink in his direction. _

"Well he certainly hasn't lost any of his good looks. No wonder he's been able to maintain his reputation. What is it with the Mikaelson's?" Bonnie wondered.

_She wasn't really paying much attention to Bonnie, too caught up in the sight of the elder Mikaelson brother and how close she had come to giving in. _

"No. No way," Bonnie stammered critically, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked innocently.

_Bonnie's eyebrow was arched disapprovingly and she was now completely focused on her. _

"I know that look, Caroline," Bonnie said. "You're totally crushing on him, aren't you?"

"He's pretty to look at," she shrugged.

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"No. Niklaus Mikaelson is trouble, Caroline. He'll chew you up and spit you out. He is far from the relationship type," Bonnie warned.

_She sighed warily and dropped her shoulders. _

"Maybe I don't want the relationship type Bonnie...maybe I want trouble," she said as she stirred the straw in her drink anxiously. "I mean, I'm sick of waiting. I haven't had sex in over a year, Bonnie," she groaned.

_Bonnie laughed and patted her back sympathetically; she had her own seven month dry spell going on, so at least she could empathize with her plight. _

"And you think sleeping with him is a good idea?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "This is the first opportunity I've had in awhile. He's here for the wedding so I know he isn't gonna pull anything. He's good-looking. And, he lives in New York, so I know the chances of me seeing him again are slim," she reasoned.

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to go through the rehearsal dinner and the wedding pretending as though nothing happened," Bonnie reminded her.

_Surely she could get through two days. It's not like she had to have any direct interaction with him. _

_Both of them turned away when the guys looked in their direction. _

"What about your no one-night stand policy?" Bonnie recalled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures?" she shrugged.

_Bonnie snorted. _

"Well it looks like you've already made up your mind," Bonnie said.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them.

_They both turned to see Kol standing there anticipatorily behind them. _

"Hi," Bonnie said sheepishly.

"Hey," Kol said. "Caroline," he acknowledged.

_She gave him a friendly smile before returning her attentions towards to her drink in an effort to give her friend some privacy despite her shameless eavesdropping. _

"I thought maybe you might like to dance," Kol offered her friend.

_She smirked down at her glass as she listened to Bonnie stutter nervously. _

"I...um..." Bonnie started.

_Discreetly, she kicked Bonnie in the ankle with the heel of her shoe, giving her friend the push she needed to say yes to the younger Mikaelson. _

"Sure," Bonnie said finally.

_She smiled to herself as she watched her friend walk towards the dancing crowd with Kol close behind her, his hand on the small of her back. _

_Upon finishing her drink, her eyes followed the bottles of alcohol on the back wall of the bar until they drifted back to the spot at the bar Kol and Klaus had been sitting at. _

_She was surprised to find Klaus still sitting there, staring directly at her. _

_If he was anyone else, she would have been severely creeped out, but she found his attention flattering; in fact, she almost felt light-headed with excitement. _

_Fighting a smile to no avail, she ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. _

_His eyes were magnetic and she couldn't pry herself away. _

_He flashed her a grin before motioning for the bartender. _

_She watched fixedly as he placed an order and then pointed the bartender in her direction. _

_The bartender quickly prepared two shots, which she quickly concluded would be Soco and lime. _

_He brought the shot over and placed it in front of her. _

"Compliments of the gentleman on the end," he explained. "He also wanted me to give you a message: three-fourteen," he grinned. "I don't know what that number means," the bartender shrugged.

_She fingered the shot glass suspiciously, suddenly noticing the plastic card acting as a coaster for the drink. Setting the drink aside, she lifted up the card to inspect it. At first she thought it was a bank card or a piece of identification mistakenly given to her by the bartender. Upon a closer look though she realized it was a hotel key card. _

_Suddenly the piece of plastic burned in her fingers as she connected the dots. It was a key card for the hotel resort all the out of town members of the wedding party were staying at as well as the location of the wedding itself. Three-fourteen was his room number. _

_For a second she found herself forgetting how to breathe, still in shock by his audacious move. _

_Without thinking, she looked over at him. _

_He met her glance with another infamous smirk and raised his shot glass towards her before tipping it towards his lips and downing the contents. _

_Wiping the remaining liquid from under his bottom lip with his fingers, he kept his eyes on her as he stood up from the bar chair. _

_She sucked in a breath as she anticipated his approach, but was disappointed when he turned for the side exit instead. _

_He was toying with her; setting her up so she could make a move. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. He would only lead her to the water; it was up to her whether or not she would drink. It was up to her whether or not she would go after him. _

_She shook her head at his ability to get under her skin; to drive her crazy. She barely knew him. _

_Looking out onto the dance floor she noticed Kol and Bonnie practically dry humping each other. _

_Bonnie was occupied. This was her chance. _

_But still, she found herself hesitating as her eyes darted between the shot glass and the hotel key card. _

_Her body was urging her to move, but she was constricted by her mind's lingering doubt. _

_She had to stop doing this. She had to stop coming up with excuses to play it safe. This wasn't living. She was already breaking her New Years' resolution to be more spontaneous. _

_With her internal pep talk done and her mind made up, she quickly brought the shot to her lips and let the contents of the glass slide down her throat. _

_She picked up the key card, her clutch, and of course, her heart-shaped glasses and headed for the coat-check. _

_Caroline Forbes was going to live on the edge tonight for once, she thought decidedly. _

_She called for a cab and texted Bonnie as she waited for her coat to be retrieved. _

_Given the fact the small size of Mystic Falls and the fact that it was still relatively early, she received a call back on her phone in mere minutes indicating her cab had arrived and was outside waiting in the parking lot. _

_Hesitantly, she stepped out of the Grill and headed for the cab. _

_When the female driver asked her where she was headed, she was tempted to give the address to her apartment and call it a night, but instead, she found herself mentioning the name of the hotel instead: the Sycamore Spa and Resort. _

_It was a torturous ten minute drive to the edge of town where the resort was located. Her mouth was dry with anxious anticipation. _

_She couldn't believe she was doing this; she was thrilled and repulsed by her actions all at once. _

_When the cab pulled up at the front entrance of the hotel, it was all she could do count out the cab fare, her hands were shaking. _

_She walked into the desolate hotel lobby cautiously._

_It felt like the staff at the front desk were staring her down as if they knew what she was up to. She was also mindful of the fact that she could run into other members of the wedding party at any moment. _

_She cringed at the thought of running into Elena, especially without Bonnie since that was sure to rouse Elena's suspicions. _

_That possibility alone, prompted her to pick up her step as she moved towards the elevator. _

_Once safely contained inside and all by herself, she let out a long exhale of relief and prepared herself for the next feat. _

_When the doors opened to the third floor she was startled by a familiar looking couple who stepped on board while she stepped off. They had looked at her curiously but she couldn't pinpoint them. Maybe they were here for the wedding? She couldn't be sure. At least it wasn't Elijah or Elena she thought as she headed down the hall in the direction of three-fourteen. _

_It didn't take long to reach the room and she eyed the number on the door with trepidation. She had come this far now, she couldn't turn back. She wanted this; she wanted to be here. Besides, the prospect of running into someone she knew made turning back an unviable option. _

_Removing the key card from her pocket, she slowly placed it in the slot on the door. _

_A green light appeared and a clicking noise from the door followed, as if it was trying to alert the entire floor of her impending tryst, even though she knew it wasn't that loud. _

_She pushed the door open to the hotel suite as she knocked lightly on the door. _

_Yes, she was actually doing this. _

_She was relieved to see the lights on as she stepped into the room, but she continued to have second thoughts. What if this wasn't even his hotel suite? _

_No, this was definitely his room. She could smell the musky vanilla scent of his cologne, and she noticed his black jacket hanging on a chair to her left. _

_She stood in the small foyer taking a few moments to admire its luxury even though Bonnie's suite was similar. _

_The tiled foyer opened up into a large carpeted bedroom suite, decorated with the rich colours of black, white, and gold. The large king sized bed on the right wall was framed by a tall dark headboard and a bed end bench, on which she noticed rested a black suit case. Across from that on the left wall was an ornate fireplace and mantel with a flat screen television above. Further into the room beside it was a wooden desk. Beyond that, on the wall opposite her, were two chairs and two sets of terrace doors decorated with elaborate drapery. She kind of wished she lived out of town so she could be put up in a room like this for three nights. She looked forward to Saturday night when she'd get her very own room here after the wedding._

_Stepping into the main room, she found his absence curious. _

"Hello there," his voice said deeply from behind, startling her as electric sparks jolted through her body.

_She spun around to see him sitting on the sofa in the corner by the bed. _

_His back rested against the arm of the sofa as he had what appeared to be a sketch-book propped up against his thighs and a pencil in hand. His black shirt was unbuttoned slightly and she noticed his bare feet pressed into the cushion. She also noted the glass of red wine perched atop the table beside him. _

"Hi," she said meekly.

_He studied her; seemingly astounded by her appearance. He set his sketchbook to the side and sat up properly. _

"You seem surprised..." she started.

_He grinned at her. _

"Pleasantly," he added, taking a sip from his wine glass.

_His statement renewed her confidence and she decided at this point to cast her reservations completely aside and play along with his game. _

"I wanted to thank you for the drink," she said.

_Chuckling with an arched brow, he stood up from sofa. _

"Would you care for another?" he asked, moving past her to the small mini bar at the other corner of the room.

_She nodded as she removed her jacket and placed it over the upholstered bench at the foot of the bed, along with her clutch. _

"There's no SoCo here, love. Will red wine suffice?" he asked; his eyes aflame as he stared in her direction.

"That's fine," she answered as he poured her a glass.

_She accepted the glass from him graciously and took a short sip as he watched her drink. _

"Also, you left this behind at the bar," she said holding out the key card. "I wanted to return it," she offered.

_His smile widened at her playful innocence. _

_He took the card from her, allowing their hands to touch briefly. _

"I was wondering where that went," he mused, before taking a drink from his own glass.

_He circled around her with an amused expression. _

"You know, it's a little out of your way for you to come here to utter a simple thank you and return a lost key card..." he trailed off, his breath just faintly touching the skin of her shoulders as he came to face her once more – a little closer than before.

_She shrugged. _

"A your welcome, and a thank-you would be sufficient," she suggested.

"And how do you propose I do that?" he wondered, drawing even closer to her.

_Shivers ran down her spine. _

"Do what?" she asked, playing dumb as he circled behind her once more.

_She didn't like not being able to see him, knowing he was right behind her. It made her uneasy. _

"Thank you? How can I thank you?" he clarified before lightly brushing his lips across her shoulder.

_The air went still and she went completely frigid with his unexpected touch. _

_This was actually happening, she had to tell herself again. _

_He kissed the nape of her neck, as if testing the waters to see if she would refuse him. _

_She didn't. _

_Instead, she let her eyes fall shut and her hands drop to her sides as she focused on the soft touch of his lips. _

_However, her brief escape was soon interrupted by the sound of her phone from inside her clutch. _

_Her eyes snapped open, his kisses stopped instantly, and she pulled herself away from him. _

_She could have just ignored it, but it could be something important. _

_Setting her glass of wine down on the table by the sofa, she struggled to open her clutch, many of its contents falling on the floor as she dug for her phone. _

_As she expected, it was Bonnie. _

"_Hello?" she answered as she began to pace around the room. _

"_You've been ignoring my texts. You better not be at the hotel," Bonnie chastised. _

_She scowled at her friend as she watched Klaus eye the items that had fallen from her clutch. _

"_I'm fine. Are you okay? You said it was okay that I left," she wondered as Klaus looked at her curiously. _

"_Don't change the subject," Bonnie complained. "Kol's bringing me back to the hotel. Do I need to make a stop at Klaus's room?" she asked in a motherly tone. _

"_No," she laughed, trying to contain her frustration as she sat down on the edge of the bed. _

"_Okay, but you better text as soon as possible in the morning," Bonnie warned. _

"_I will," she promised. "Good night," she added before ending the call. _

_She discarded her phone on the nightstand and looked to find Klaus fidgeting with the glasses she had brought to the bar. _

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Just a concerned friend," she mused as he moved around the bed in front of her.

"The same friend who was into my brother tonight?" he inquired.

_She nodded. _

"Yes, Bonnie," she answered. "They seemed to hit it off well," she observed.

"He never would have approached her a second time without my encouragement," he bragged.

_She smirked as he put the heart-shaped glasses on. _

"How nice of you," she laughed, watching him check himself out in the mirror beside the bed.

_He shrugged as he turned back to her. _

"It was selfish of me really," he paused. "I only encouraged him so I could have you to myself," he admitted.

_She blushed. _

"Well you didn't need to lead me on a scavenger hunt to do that," she pointed out.

_He smiled and she appreciated the dimples that formed on his cheeks. _

"Perhaps not; you are my Valentine after all," he concluded as he inched closer to her.

_Her breathing heightened accordingly and she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against her own. _

"Are the glasses working?" she laughed.

_He shook his head and tossed the glasses onto the nightstand. _

"I much prefer to look at you unobstructed, sweetheart," he said as he leaned over her, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her. "You're gorgeous."

_She felt her body go warm instantly with his flattering admission. _

_And with that, he kissed her; his lips melting against hers sending her spinning in a whirlwind of feeling. His kiss was slow at first, but as she reminded herself how kissing worked and began to reciprocate, he grew more confident. _

_As she had anticipated, he was an exceptional kisser. His kiss was the perfect combination of titillating suspense and gratification. His lips and tongue worked against hers with ease; neither of the two too overbearing. _

_She had kissed too many guys who thought the aim of kissing was to see how far they could drive their tongues down her throat; Klaus wasn't one of them. He knew exactly what he was doing and she was grateful. _

_He followed her as she fell back against the bed, climbing over top of her. _

_Their hungry kisses continued for a few moments, before he stopped. _

_She looked up at him as he looked down at her. _

"What?" she asked.

"Before we do this I want to make sure you know I'm serious when I say I don't do serious," he breathed hesitantly, as if he expected her to refuse him in lieu of his words.

_She nodded. _

"And I don't do serious with guys who don't do serious," she answered. "Just give me tonight," she whispered.

_Her hand boldly curled around his neck to bring him down to her lips once more. _

_With the terms of their agreement set, he went further this time, allowing a hand to snake its way up her thigh and over her hip before gliding along her chest that was covered by her second-skin dress. _

_She revelled in the feeling of his hand on her. She hadn't been touched like that in so long. _

_A little braver now, she allowed her own hands the opportunity to explore him; to feel the slight stubble on his cheeks, his broad shoulders and the hard contours of his torso. _

_As their intense kisses continued, he settled himself in between her legs and she could feel his arousal firm against her pelvic bone. _

_She murmured into the kiss as he grinded his hips against hers. _

_So desperate for contact, she tugged hurriedly at the buttons of his collared shirt. _

_She got half way before he rose up in between her on his knees and finished the job himself. _

_He pulled the shirt off his arms and cast it aside before focusing on her. She had managed to kick one heel off while he undressed and he helped her with the other one. _

_With her shoes removed, he ran his hands up her legs, over the material of her tights, and then under the skirt of her dress. _

_She chewed anxiously on the inside of her cheek as he pulled both her tights and panties down her legs at the same time. _

_Those items of clothing were soon tossed to the floor and although she had the cover of her dress, she was still exposed to him. _

_He climbed back over top of her indulging her in the feeling of his fingertips against the bare skin of her thighs. _

_She kissed him hard when he found her way to her lips before releasing him to kiss down her neck and onto her collar bone. She knew by the way he was kissing and sucking ravenously at her flesh that there would be marks to cover up in the morning. However, at the moment, she was unconcerned. _

_The sensation of his lips and his hand inching its way closer to her centre was too overwhelming for her to care. _

"This dress needs to come off," he hissed against her skin as he tugged at the material.

_She nodded breathlessly and pulled herself out from underneath him. _

_He propped himself up on the bed with his elbows as she slid off the bed to remove her dress. _

_His eyes were gazing at her hungrily and a moment of insecurity hit her as she began to undress in front of him. _

_She reminded herself that this wasn't about impressing him. She didn't owe him anything. They were simply here to enjoy each other as they were. _

_The room's dim lighting also didn't hurt as she lifted the material of the dress up her thighs and over her hips. _

_It also helped that he sat up and began to finish undressing himself as she did. _

_She could hear the material of the dress complain slightly under her manipulation; despite the elastic nature of the material, she had obviously stitched it too tightly in places. That and she wasn't taking care to remove it either as she slipped it quickly over her head. _

_Letting the material drop to the floor, she found herself standing there in front of him with nothing but a white strapless bra to shield her body. _

_She also found him sitting in front of her completely undressed. _

_He eyed her as if nothing was out of the ordinary; without shame. Really he had nothing to feel shameful about. His body was perfect; well endowed in all the ways that counted. _

_She smirked from embarrassment when she realized she had been ogling him a little too long. _

_He extended his hand to her. _

"Come here," he instructed.

_She took his hand and climbed onto his lap so she was astride him. _

_His erection was pressed flush against her and she felt more blood rush from her head down to the apex of her thighs. _

_He kissed her again fervidly as he tangled his hands in her hair. _

_Falling back against the bed, he took her with him; their lips never once losing their connection. _

_Her body was aching with want, coiled tightly like a spring waiting to be released. _

_She missed this. She hadn't even realized how much she missed this until now with her body pressed against his and his lips on her skin. _

_His hands undid her bra expertly and she pushed it aside as it fell onto his chest. _

_Her back arched instinctively as he lifted himself up underneath her to lavish attention upon her newly exposed breasts. He fondled one with his hand while his lips and tongue appreciated the other. Her head was swimming in an ocean of pleasure at this point. Her mind was on vacation and her body was in complete control. _

_She could feel herself gush against his manhood, slickening him with her desire. She was inclined to feel embarrassed, but she shut out the thought. This was what he wanted. _

_Her centre was aching for more contact and she wanted nothing more than to envelop him completely inside of her, but her mind's vacation was not permanent. Responsibility begged her to ask a question. _

"Do you have something?" she breathed, hoping he knew exactly what she was referring to.

_He looked up at her for a few moments, as if his own mind needed time to come down from its own vacation to register what she was asking. _

_Quickly, she scrambled to figure out how she would fight against the lustful screams and yearnings of her body if he said no. As much as she wanted this now, peace of mind was more important to her later. _

_He nodded. _

_She climbed off of him and he shuffled to the edge of the bed. He flipped open the lid of the suitcase and reached inside. _

_It was hard for her not to jump to negative conclusions about the fact that he carried condoms with him, but she shrugged them off in favour of appreciation; for their night would have ended here had he not had them. Really, she shouldn't have left it up to him – or any other guy for that matter – but she had stopped carrying condoms with her and taking the Pill after Tyler. There was no action to be had and she wasn't expecting this after a year of nothing. _

_He soon found what he was looking for and he returned to his position beside her. _

_She thought about taking the square little packet from him and putting the condom on herself, but assuming he had more experience and knowing she was a little out of practice, she waited for him to open the wrapper. _

_He slid the latex over the shaft of his erection and crawled towards her. _

_Her chest heaved with anticipation as she stopped him mid-way. _

_She wanted to be on top. _

_He seemed to understand her intent by her body language and he fell onto his back obligingly. _

_She straddled his waist anxiously as she kissed her way up his torso. _

_He was trembling beneath her. _

_She smiled against the ridges of his ribs and continued her path, dragging her tongue over his chest and along his jaw. _

_Holding herself above him with one arm, she kissed him cravingly and he kissed her back impatiently. _

_She used her free hand to stroke him until he was fully hard and ready for her. _

_He growled against her lips as she positioned him against her entrance. _

_She rocked her hips back against him slowly and he slipped inside her ever so slightly before she repeated the movement; every time, taking him in a little deeper. _

_As much as she wanted to take him all in, she knew she had to take it slow. Given his size and her lack of sexual activity, anything faster at this point would be painful for her; hence why she wanted to be in control. _

_He looked up at her longingly as he rested his hands on her hips to guide her movements. _

_They both gasped in unison once she took him in completely. _

_She winced slightly as he stretched her, but as she worked her hips into a steady rhythm the long forgotten feeling of euphoric bliss began to rise up inside of her. _

_Watching the subtle expressions of pleasure cross his face, she encouraged his hands to roam over her skin while she rode him. _

_The feeling of him filling her was overwhelming. _

_Before long her body was shaking and her legs were aching from the unfamiliar exercise. _

"Take me," she pleaded submissively, no longer able to take the lead.

_He sat up eagerly and kissed her hard as he remained stationary inside of her. _

_Sliding off of him, she rested on all fours and waited for him to gratify her request. _

_He was breathing behind her in razor sharp pants as he aligned himself with her centre. _

_This felt so wanton and inappropriate, but she had never felt more sensual or aroused. _

_He kissed his way along her spine and ran his hands through her hair as he plunged inside of her. _

_She clenched her fingertips into the bed comforter to suppress her impulse to cry out but it didn't work. Moaning loudly she pressed her lips against the material in an attempt to stifle the noise, afraid that the neighbouring hotel guests would hear her. _

_He met her noises with his own and he was almost as loud as she was. She liked that. _

_His hands curled around her, one in between her legs and the other against her breast. _

_She mewed under his touch as he growled against her skin. _

_He moved harder and faster and she cried out uncontrollably as his manhood stroked her in the most teasing of ways. _

_Her face was burning and her head was nearly pounding from the build of her orgasm. _

_Yes, she was going to cum. _

"More," she whined as his hips slammed against her backside.

_Her thighs clenched tightly and she held her breath in wait for her release. _

_Every caress of her nipples, every swirl of his fingertips against her clit, and every thrust of his hips pushed her closer. _

"Let go, sweetheart," he demanded breathily against her right ear.

_She clenched her eyes shut as she chased after that fleeting sensation. Catching it, she grasped it readily and let it overtake her. _

_Her orgasm shot through her like an explosion and she shook violently as a result. She cried over and over as she clenched around him involuntarily. _

_His climax soon followed as he thrust erratically inside of her. _

_She was so disillusioned by her own fading orgasm that she barely noticed the noise they made. _

_He curled his body overtop of hers, resting his head against her back as he struggled to steady his breathing. _

_She collapsed under his weight and fell against the blankets. He followed suit, falling beside her. _

_With her high rapidly subsiding now, reality began to sink back in as she stared absently up at the ceiling. _

_Yes, that just happened. She just had sex with Niklaus Mikaelson. Now feeling unnerved, she slipped a sheet over her body and turned on her side away from him. _

_A wave of guilt hit her as he kissed her shoulder blade and slid out of bed for the bathroom. _

_As the bathroom door clicked shut she considered slipping on her things and making an escape, but he was done before she even had a chance to get out of bed. _

_With the bathroom free, she decided that was her next best alternative. Picking up her bra and panties, she moved past him silently as he put himself in a pair of boxers. _

_She used the bathroom and dressed herself in the skimpy underwear she had worn to the bar. Yet another downside to a one night stand, she thought. _

_The lights in the bathroom were unforgiving and she scoffed as she examined herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. She cleaned her face the best she could and took a drink of water from the tap. _

_She wanted desperately to leave; to run down to Bonnie's room and spend the night with her instead, but the possibility of Kol spending the night with Bonnie discouraged her and she didn't want to offend Klaus. _

_She could lie to him and make up some excuse about how she had to work tomorrow, but that would have been a lie. She had wedding commitments all day tomorrow with Elena and she had already asked one of her employees to oversee the store. _

_At the same time, as much as she wanted to leave, the thought of returning to her empty apartment was depressing. _

_Sighing, she gave up and stepped back into the room just as he emerged back in the room from the terrace doors. He had been smoking. She thought she could taste it on him when he kissed her. She hated guys who smoked. _

"Here, love," he said, tossing her the shirt he had worn earlier in the night.

_She accepted it reluctantly, taking it as a sign he wanted her to stay. She slid her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around herself. _

_He pulled off his jacket. _

"We should get some sleep. I expect Elena and my brother have quite the itinerary planned for us tomorrow," he said.

_She nodded quietly as she walked around the bed and climbed under the covers. _

_He shut off the lights with a switch by the bed and climbed in beside her as if this was their regular routine – perhaps for him it was, she thought. _

_She welcomed the darkness and closed her eyes in an effort to get any amount of sleep while she lied next to someone who she had only just become reacquainted with hours ago; her Valentine._

* * *

**A/N: So it's purely coincidental that like Give Me Love, this story depicted an intended one-night stand. That's just where my inspiration took me when I wrote this. Real events that may have happened to me or a friend did very very loosely inspire this one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I said my focus would be on Love Interruption until it was finished...but I took a break today from Love Interruption and finished up the last part of what I already had written for this a few months ago.**

**With that said, please don't expect another update on this until Love Interruption is completed. I don't have any more written for this. **

**I've changed up how I'm going to approach this. This fic is no longer a one-shot, but a four or five part mini-story that will eventually become the prequel or prologue to a larger story I'm considering to write.  
Please disregard any spelling or grammatical issues!  
**

**Reviews are always welcome : )**

* * *

_She was awakened by the daylight streaming in from the terrace doors. Her eyes were stinging and felt as though they could fall out of her face at any second. She knew from that feeling that it was early. Luckily, her phone was on the nightstand next to her and she reached for it to check the time. It was 7:00 am. She was supposed to meet Elena and Bonnie around ten to finish the centrepieces and party favours. _

_All she wanted to do was return home and sleep in her own bed. She had slept terrible the night before. Her body had practically been on the edge of the bed the entire night, not wanting to feel him beside her or invade his space. The whole side of her body was numb because she had slept on that side the whole night to avoid facing him. _

_Judging by his faint breathing, he had been and was sleeping like a baby. She supposed he was used to sharing his bed. She on the other hand was not, which probably had as much to do with only-child syndrome as it did with her sexual habits. _

_She needed to get out of there. As quietly and slowly as she could, she unbuttoned his shirt she had worn to bed. When she had successfully done that without waking him, she sat up and pulled her arms out of the shirt. He was still asleep. Thankfully, when she stood up from the mattress it didn't make a sound. _

_She reached down for her dress and tights and pranced silently to the bathroom to put the clothes back on. With that done, she crept back out into the main room and watched his sleeping form carefully. He was sleeping partially on his stomach with both hands tucked under his pillow. The blankets covered just up to his torso and she took a moment to appreciate his defined back and arms. Shaking herself out of her perverted trance, she slipped on her shoes and gathered up her belongings and headed for the door. _

_Yes, Caroline Forbes was about to do the walk of shame, she declared to herself. _

_Opening the door as silently as she could, she only opened it far enough for her to slip through. _

_Once in the hall, she put on her coat and headed for the elevators. _

_She considered going to Bonnie's room, but assuming that Kol might still be there she decided against it. _

_Besides, she needed a shower and a change of clothes. _

"Caroline," a male voice said from down the hall.

_Tensing, she didn't want to turn in case it was Klaus. Reluctantly, she looked, but was relieved to see Elijah approaching her instead. _

_He was dressed in grey jogging pants, running shoes, a white t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. _

"Hey," she greeted as she pressed the elevator button to go down. "You're up early," she stated.

_He nodded. _

"The ice appears to have melted so I'm heading out for a run," he informed her. "I could say the same about you, but then perhaps you never went to bed," he mused.

_She played it cool, but inside she was panicking. Maybe Klaus or Kol had said something to Elijah. _

"Bonnie and I had a late night," she explained. "I'm heading home to grab a shower, food, and some appropriate clothes and then I'm coming back," she added.

_He laughed as they both entered the elevator. _

"What does my lovely fiancée have you doing today?" he asked.

_She shrugged. _

"We're finishing centrepieces and party favours, but I'm sure the list will grow before the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner tonight," she mused. "What are you up to today with the groomsmen?" she asked.

"Since my brothers just arrived in town yesterday afternoon, I'm taking them for a last minute suit fitting. The measurements they gave to the tailor better be accurate. I doubt the tailor is available for any last minute alterations. Elena will probably have a panic attack if any of the suits don't fit," he said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she said reassuringly as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor.

"I hope so," he said anxiously.

"See you later this afternoon," she said as they both exited the hotel lobby.

_He nodded as he jogged off in the opposite direction. _

_With Elijah out of sight she walked towards the parking lot for her car. _

_It took awhile to warm up due to the cold weather, but it gave her time to process her surprise run-in with Elijah in the hall. _

_He didn't seem to suspect anything. In fact, he hadn't even mentioned Klaus by name, so that was comforting. The last thing she needed him finding out was that she had a one-night stand with his brother. _

_Back at her apartment above the store she owned, she eagerly took a shower, desperate to cleanse herself of the previous night's experience. She could smell hints of Klaus's cologne everywhere and she wondered if perhaps Elijah had picked up on that when they were in the elevator. She cringed at the thought. _

_While one part of her was embarrassed and disappointed by her behaviour, another was more accepting. _

_Despite her disdain for one-night stands and Niklaus Mikaelson, she couldn't help the smile that crept upon her lips as she thought about their encounter. She had never acted so boldly before sexually and she was proud of herself. It may not have been the ideal situation or partner, but the terrific sex had made up for those facts. Perhaps it had only been amazing because she hadn't had any for so long, but regardless, she was left physically satisfied. _

_Her emotional and psychological well being was a different story, but she had time to deal with that. When any thought of regret crossed her mind, she tried hard to disregard it. She had lived last night; she had an experience. She could finally say that she took a chance. _

_After her shower she let her hair dry into its natural waviness and applied some faint makeup before dressing into a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black cowl-neck sweater. _

_With that completed, she hurried to find something to eat for breakfast and then headed back to the hotel._

* * *

_She had sent Bonnie a warning text that she would be coming to her room, hoping that by this point Bonnie would be decent and Kol would be gone. _

_As she walked through the hotel once more and headed up to the third floor, she was praying she would not run into Klaus. She scurried down the hall to Bonnie's room and knocked quickly, hoping her friend would not keep her waiting. _

_Bonnie opened the door to her room almost immediately and eyed her with curiosity. _

"Good morning," Bonnie smirked suggestively.

_Like her, Bonnie appeared dressed and ready for the day. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that probably meant Kol was gone. _

"Morning to you too," she mused, repeating Bonnie's tone of voice.

_Before she could take the conversation in a more personal direction, Bonnie interrupted her and saved her from some potential embarrassment. _

"Elena, Caroline is here," Bonnie said through the closed door of the bathroom.

"Hey Caroline," she called, "Bonnie, I don't know if I did this right. How long is it supposed to take?" Elena asked cryptically from the other side of the door.

"It said five minutes," Bonnie said back.

_She looked at Bonnie with confusion. _

_Bonnie responded by picking up a small rectangular box off the small bench beside the bathroom door for her to inspect. _

_When she realized what it was, her eyes went wide; a pregnancy test. _

_She mouthed an 'oh my god' to Bonnie who promptly mouthed an excited 'I know' back to her. _

_Soon the bathroom door opened and Elena appeared with the test in her hand. _

"What does it say?" Bonnie practically demanded.

"Yeah Lena, what does it say?" she seconded.

_Elena's face slowly cracked into a smile. _

"I'm pregnant," she revealed.

_Bonnie squealed, while she grinned at Elena, still kind of stunned by what she walked into. She had not been expecting this. _

"Why aren't you squealing with me?" Bonnie asked Elena as she took her into a hug.

_She took her turn to hug and congratulate Elena as Elena laughed lightly. _

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy. I'm just surprised," Elena said, "This definitely wasn't planned," she smirked.

_Slowly Elena's face turned to one of worry and panic. _

"Elijah and I never even discussed when we might want to try for a baby...definitely after the wedding, probably in a few years," Elena said as she began to pace in front of her and Bonnie. "I don't know how he'll react. What if he's not ready? What if he's not happy?" she thought aloud.

"Even when a pregnancy is planned, is anyone ever ready?" Bonnie asked, trying to comfort Elena.

_T__hough she could hardly empathize with her best friend's predicament, it was her turn to offer some encouraging words. _

_She put her arm around Elena's shoulder to halt her worried pacing. _

"I'm sure he's going to react just like you Elena. He's probably going to be surprised and nervous – but excited. He's marrying you after all, you both know you want kids...it's just happening a little sooner than expected that's all," she offered.

_Elena gave her a comforting smile. _

"You're probably right," Elena said. "I suppose I should tell him now so he can decide whether or not he wants to follow through with the wedding," she joked.

_Both she and Bonnie scoffed. _

"Don't be silly Elena. This won't change how Elijah feels about you. He loves you," she said reassuringly.

_Elena nodded. _

"Besides, it's even more important now that he make an honest woman out of you," Bonnie mused. "So much for being a virgin bride," she snickered.

_Both she and Elena laughed. _

"Does it say how far along you are?" she asked Elena.

"Four to six weeks," Elena replied. "With all this wedding stuff going on I can barely remember what I ate for lunch yesterday let alone what was going on six weeks ago," she added, moving further into the room to sit on the bed.

"I'm on the pill and Elijah wore a condom..._almost_ every time," Elena admitted guiltily. "I was sick with the flu a few weeks ago. Maybe I threw up my pill dosage?" she wondered.

"You tell us. You're the nurse," Bonnie laughed.

"When did you suspect something?" she asked Elena as she sat down beside her.

_Elena shrugged. _

"My period was supposed to come two weeks ago. At first, I chalked up its delay to wedding stress, but into the second week I started to get suspicious," Elena revealed, holding up the pregnancy test again to examine it.

"And now you know what it is," she concluded as Elena nodded.

"I can't believe this," Elena confessed. "I'm gonna be a mom," she said as she started to become emotional.

"Your mom would have been so happy," Bonnie said soothingly, knowing that Elena's deceased brother and parents were on her mind more than ever now.

_She let Elena lean into her shoulder as she laugh-cried. _

_Taking the test from Elena, she looked it over herself. It did confirm that she was pregnant. She had never held a test like this up close before. She and Tyler never had any close calls, namely because they never had sex frequently enough to warrant any. _

_The fact that one of her friends was not only getting married but also pregnant was almost overwhelming to her. She had barely thought about marriage or children, and here Elena was diving feet first into both. While they were all still young, at times it made her feel inadequate or behind on things. _

_She handed Elena back the test. _

_Elena stood up from the bed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. _

"I need to find Elijah," she stated. "I need to tell him before his parents arrive later for the rehearsal. He won't need the added stress then," she thought.

"What do you want us to work on Elena?" she asked.

"Sage, Elijah's sister-in-law, and his sister Rebekah are working on the party favours, so if you guys want to finish up the centrepieces and the photo-boards that would be awesome," Elena told them.

_Both she and Bonnie nodded in agreement. _

"You guys are fantastic," Elena said, trying to hold back more emotion.

_They smiled as Elena gathered up her things. _

"I'll be back in a bit," she said before leaving the room.

"Oh my god, can you believe that?" Bonnie exclaimed. "I can't. That's so crazy; finding out you're pregnant the day before your wedding; wow," she rambled.

"It's definitely surprising," she agreed as she fell back on the bed.

_All she wanted to do was close her eyes and take a nap. _

"And don't even think Elena's pregnancy news gets you out of talking about last night. Spill," Bonnie said as she came to sit on the bed beside her.

_She looked at Bonnie with an amused expression. _

"How about you tell me what happened with you and Kol," she countered, reaching up to push her friend in the shoulder.

_Bonnie shrugged. _

"Nothing happened. He brought me back to my room like a gentleman. He kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight," Bonnie revealed.

_She glanced up at Bonnie in disbelief. _

"Seriously?"

_Bonnie pushed at her hand. _

"Seriously; not everyone is a huge slut around here," Bonnie laughed jokingly.

"Hey!" she interjected.

"I was debating about inviting him into my room, but I actually really like him Caroline, so I didn't want to screw things up by sleeping with him so soon," Bonnie admitted.

_She nodded in understanding. _

_It wouldn't matter if she screwed things up with Klaus by sleeping with him too soon, because she actually didn't really like him. _

"So tell me what happened!" Bonnie demanded.

_She sighed. _

"Well, after you left to dance with Kol, Klaus had been eyeing me from across the bar. He ordered me a drink and the bartender brought it over...along with his hotel key card," she said.

"Shut up!" Bonnie gasped. "How presumptuous, but sexy of him," she relented.

_She smirked at Bonnie's reaction. _

"He left after that, and that's when I texted you and asked if it was okay that I leave. I came back here and met him in his hotel room," she revealed.

_Bonnie looked excited and anxious at the same time. _

"I still can't believe you did that," Bonnie admitted. "So...what happened? Was it good? What happened after?" she bombarded.

_She blushed as she thought about last night. _

"He may be an asshole, but he is great in bed," she told her friend.

_Bonnie's face gushed into a smile. _

"I knew it," Bonnie mused. "So where does he rank?" she pressed.

_She laughed at Bonnie's question; she didn't exactly have much experience to compare. _

"He's probably the best I've ever had," she confessed. "Better than Tyler," she added.

_Bonnie squealed in delight. _

"Well I'm glad you got that itch scratched," Bonnie said. "Now how do you think the next two days are gonna go?" she wondered.

_She sighed and shrugged. _

"I left his room before he woke up this morning."

_Bonnie erupted into laughter. _

"That looks good on him. He's probably done that to so many girls. I think you're my new hero," Bonnie proclaimed as she high-fived her.

"So I'm assuming he'll avoid me and I'll avoid him, and then once the wedding is done he'll go back to New York and I'll never have to see him again," she concluded, putting her mind at ease.

"What if he doesn't avoid you? What if he comes back for seconds? Or he actually wants to get to know you?" Bonnie inquired.

_She shook her head. _

"I don't think he's the kind of guy who ever gets to know any girl. He's not my type. It would be nice to have that itch scratched a second time before the weekend is out, but I think it's a bad idea. I'd just be setting myself up for disappointment," she explained to Bonnie.

_Bonnie looked at her curiously. _

"I don't know. It would just be depressing to confront myself again with the fact that I met a guy who I was extremely sexually compatible with, but who's personality I can't fathom. I can never win," she clarified.

_Bonnie nodded in understanding. _

"Well if your opinions on Klaus's skills and Elena's opinions on Elijah's are any indication, I think I'm going to be pleased with Kol," Bonnie joked.

_She snorted at Bonnie's remark. _

"Doesn't Kol live overseas?" she asked Bonnie.

"In England, I think," Bonnie replied.

_She stood up and began sorting through the supplies for the centrepieces. _

"Well you're gonna have to act fast then," she told her friend.

_Bonnie nodded._

* * *

_A few hours went by and they were able to finish up the last of the centrepieces. _

_Elena had still not returned to the room and her prolonged absence was beginning to worry her. _

_Soon, her phone rang and she rushed to her purse to answer, wondering if maybe it was her calling. _

_Elijah's name appeared on her call display. _

"Hey," she answered casually, saying nothing about the pregnancy in case Elena hadn't told him yet.

"Hi Caroline; listen, we're having a bit of an emergency with the suits. All three of my brothers' pants are too long. The tailor wasn't in today. I was hoping you could be of some assistance..." Elijah trailed off anxiously.

"Sure," she replied.

"I haven't told Elena about the issue so please don't say anything to her," he said. "We're in my room," he informed her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," she said before ending the call.

_After explaining the situation to Bonnie she rushed down to her car to retrieve her emergency sewing kit._

_It wasn't until she arrived at Elijah's door that she realized she would also be face to face with Klaus once more. _

_She knocked and Elijah opened almost immediately. _

"Thank god you're here," he breathed.

_She smiled at him, still curious about whether he knew of Elena's pregnancy; curious if Klaus had informed him about their sleepover the night previous. _

"Hemming a few pairs of pants is nothing to be alarmed about Elijah," she assured him. "Where's Elena?" she asked as she entered into the foyer of his suite.

_He seemed to exchange a knowing glance with her. _

"She has a bit of a headache so she decided to lie down," he told her, as she followed him into his room.

_Klaus was sitting casually on a chair against the far wall nursing a glass of copper liquor and they locked eyes immediately. _

_Her cheeks flushed and she turned away. _

_Just the sight of him sent her reeling with very mixed emotions. _

_Kol was preoccupied with his cell phone, while Elijah's other brother – the familiar man she encountered in the elevator last night – had the television remote in his hand. _

"Gentlemen, Elena's Maid of Honour is here to save the day," Elijah announced.

_She noticed Kol exchange looks between her and Klaus as he stood up. _

"Caroline, I think you crossed paths with my brother Finn the last time he and his wife Sage were in town, but nevertheless, Finn, this is Caroline," Elijah introduced.

_Finn extended his hand and she accepted it. _

"I think my wife and I bumped into you in the elevator last night too," Finn recalled.

_Her stomach tensed, but she covered up her look of horror with a smile. _

"Yeah, I think so," she agreed.

"And you might remember my brothers Kol and Niklaus," Elijah said pointing in their direction.

_Klaus stood up behind Kol as she and Kol shook hands politely. _

"You were at the Grill last night with your friend Bonnie, weren't you?" Kol said, playing dumb with a smirk as he looked at Klaus. "Wasn't she there last night brother?" he asked Klaus.

"I believe she was," Klaus smirked at her as he took her hand.

_She nodded and recoiled from his handshake. _

"What do you need them to do?" Elijah asked.

"I need them to put their suit pants on so I can pin them to the appropriate length," she said. "I'll wait out in the hallway while you get changed," she explained, setting her sewing kit on the coffee table before exiting.

_She could hear Elijah turn and follow her out into the hall, shutting the door behind them. _

"So Elena told you?" Elijah asked quietly.

_She hesitated and pushed him to elaborate. _

"About the baby?" he said even lower.

_Smiling, she nodded. _

"Congratulations," she beamed.

_He smiled faintly. _

"I suppose. This is an unexpected surprise," he admitted, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Elena said," she replied.

"Elena isn't very happy with me at the moment," he explained, "I don't think I reacted as she thought I would."

_She frowned. _

"How did you react?" she asked worriedly.

_He let out a deep breath. _

"I didn't really react at all. I was just kind of shocked," he described. "I think she took that to mean that I was unhappy," he added.

"Are you?" she asked apprehensively.

"Not at all," he said as he shook his head eagerly. "I want kids. I just wasn't planning on having one in less than nine months from now," he laughed.

_She nodded. _

"Well maybe you should go talk to her before the rehearsal. I'll handle the suit situation with your brothers," she told him.

_He smiled appreciatively at her. _

"Thanks, Caroline," he said as he started for Elena's room. "Oh...and only Niklaus knows about this so please don't mention it to my other brothers," he requested.

_She assured him that she wouldn't before returning inside his room. _

_Both Finn and Klaus were waiting for her with their suit pants on when she re-entered. She assumed Kol was still changing in the bathroom. _

"Could you do mine first, please?" Finn asked. "Sage and I need to leave shortly to pick up my parents from the airport before the rehearsal," he explained.

_She nodded and searched through her sewing kit for some straight pins. _

"Oh don't scowl Niklaus," Finn groaned as she sat on the floor at his feet. "Surely you can put up with mother and father for a day or so," he finished.

"I can put up with mother. Father I can't stand," Klaus grumbled.

_She did her best to ignore their conversation. _

_Folding the edges of Finn's pants to an appropriate length, she pinned the material in place. _

"All done," she announced as Kol emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank you," Finn smiled appreciatively as he walked past Kol and into the bathroom.

_Kol shoved Klaus out of the way and stood in front of her. _

"Do my pants next," Kol demanded, almost rudely. "I want to get back to my room and take a quick nap. I'm supposed to meet your friend Bonnie before the rehearsal," he mused.

_She smirked with a shrug as she kneeled down to pin his pants. _

_Obviously Kol had been the one Bonnie had been texting relentlessly all afternoon; Bonnie was probably who Kol had been texting when she first entered Elijah's room, she concluded. _

_They didn't really get a chance to say anything more as Finn emerged from the bathroom and informed his brothers of his departure before draping the suit pants she needed to hem over one of the armchairs. _

_She was finished with Kol at that point and he scurried back to the bathroom, leaving her alone with Klaus. _

_The awkward silence that quickly fell between them was deafening. _

"You left early this morning," he said as she reached into her sewing kit for more pins.

_Her cheeks reddened and she shrugged. _

"I had to meet Elena and Bonnie this morning. I wanted to go home first; grab a shower and change," she explained, feeling a little defensive.

_Why did he care when she left or not? They had obviously gotten what they both wanted hours before. _

_He gave her a look of disbelief. _

"You sound hurt?" she teased, feeling backed into a corner.

_He shook his head definitively. _

_Their conversation was interrupted by Kol who dropped off his pants and sped out of the room without so much as a good-bye. _

_She turned back from the closing door of the room to see Klaus staring at her. _

"Just disappointed; I was looking forward to round two," he mused.

_Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened. _

"Last night was a onetime thing," she stammered as she kneeled to pin the bottoms of his pants.

_When he smirked and she looked up at him, it was only then she realized the sexually suggestive position they were in. _

_She was practically eye level with the crotch of his pants. _

_Blushing, she looked down and focused on the task at hand. _

"Surely I wasn't that hopeless, was I?" he chuckled.

_He had such a way of making her feel incredibly uncomfortable and embarrassed. _

_No, he had been far from hopeless. He was an amazing lover, but she wasn't about to stroke his ego any more. _

"It was fine," she mumbled, finishing with one pant leg and moving onto the other.

"Fine?" he asked incredulously.

_She scoffed. _

"We were both drunk. We made a rash decision. We agreed it would only happen once. I just want to enjoy the rest of my best friend's wedding weekend without things being awkward, okay?" she requested.

"Whatever you say, love," he replied jovially as she finished his pants and stood up.

_She nodded appreciatively. _

"I'm assuming you haven't told Elena then?" Klaus wondered.

_She shook her head vehemently. _

"Of course not," she answered. "She has enough to deal with, especially now," she added.

_He seemed to understand what she was implying. _

"The pregnancy," he assumed disapprovingly.

"The pregnancy, the wedding, your parents," she listed. "She doesn't need to worry about this too."

_He arched an eyebrow. _

"This?"

_She scowled. _

"Yes _this_, our hook-up; whatever you want to call it!" she said annoyed.

_He grinned nonchalantly as he undid his pants. _

"I prefer to call it some of the best sex I've ever had," he said. "And if the way you begged me to take you last night is any indicator, I would say it's some of the best sex you've ever had too," he remarked boldly, dropping his pants and confirming that he did indeed go commando.

_She covered her eyes and tomato red face instantly as she gasped. _

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

_He laughed as she heard him step out of his suit pants and put the jeans on that he had been wearing before. _

"It's nothing you haven't seen before...although it was a little larger," he shrugged. "You can open your eyes now," he told her.

_She dropped her hands from her face with an unimpressed stare, reminding herself not to be surprised by his behaviour. He was, first and foremost, a cocky asshole, despite the vague evidence to the contrary. _

_Letting out a distasteful groan, she began to pack up her sewing kit. _

"Don't be angry, love. I didn't mean to offend you," he said only partially apologetically as he let out a laugh.

_She scowled as she retrieved both Kol and Finn's suit pants before extending her hand towards Klaus for his. _

"How can I acquit myself?" he asked as he handed her the clothing.

_She rolled her eyes as she gathered up everything. _

"You can pretend that last night never happened and you can ignore me for the rest of the weekend," she said hurriedly as she rushed towards the hotel room door.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing the last part, heh. **

**I suspect that both of them are going to have trouble forgetting and ignoring each other... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so excited to be back after Love Interruption! I just want to thank all of you who read and reviewed that story. **

**Here's my new update for Heart-Shaped Glasses. It's a long one, so I hope you can handle it and maybe even manage to pass me a review when you're finished (although that might be asking too much given the length, lol) **

**Also, I have a beta for this story, livingdeadblondegirl (**_**The Only Hope for Me is You**_**) so a big thank you to her for helping me edit this and responding to all my random ideas, thoughts, and questions. Having a beta has been a great experience so far! **

**For the record, I just want to remind everyone that this is a AU/AH fic, so the characters will be a little OOC. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, did you _hem_ his pants?" Bonnie teased as she turned down the music she was listening to from the television.

_She rolled her eyes as she draped the three pairs of pants over the bed along with her sewing kit. _

"Can you not even mention him right now?" she scowled, displacing her annoyance with Klaus onto Bonnie.

_Bonnie looked up from her spot on the floor with the photo board she was finishing up. _

"What happened to the 'best you ever had'?" Bonnie mused curiously.

_She sat on the bed with a long huff. _

"The 'best I've ever had' is also an arrogant prick, and I was reminded of that just now," she said as she rubbed her temples.

_Bonnie seemed intrigued now and opened her mouth to ask but she shook her head. _

"No," she said flatly. "We're not talking about him anymore. You have photo boards to finish and I have pants to start hemming for tomorrow," she dictated as she opened her sewing kit and searched for the appropriate needle and thread.

_She would have preferred to use her sewing machine back at her apartment, but if she didn't start working now she would never get them done in time. There were too many other things on her to-do list to accomplish before the ceremony. She almost felt like this was her wedding rather than Elena's. _

_It's not like she minded though. It was her job as the maid of honor. Besides, she didn't trust anyone else to get this stuff done and to get it done right. _

_She sat down on the bed and got to work on the first pair of pants. _

"Did Elijah mention anything about the pregnancy to you?" Bonnie asked, breaking the silence they had worked themselves into.

_Relieved that the question had nothing to do with her, she nodded. _

"Elena told him. It didn't go well. Elijah was completely shocked and Elena thought that meant he was upset," she told Bonnie.

"Is he upset?" Bonnie asked with raised eyebrows.

_She shook her head quickly. _

"No, he's not. Both he and Elena want kids. He just wasn't expecting it to happen this soon. I'm sure the fact that they're in the midst of their wedding doesn't help things. He was just taken by surprise. I told him to go talk to Elena before the rehearsal," she explained.

_Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. _

"I'm not too worried about it. Elena's always wanted to be a mother. Elijah will make a perfect father. They both have great jobs and a beautiful home - and tomorrow, a perfect marriage," she shrugged. "They'll be fine."

_They focused for awhile on their respective tasks before she remembered what else Elijah had said. _

"Oh, and don't say anything about the pregnancy. Besides us, the only other person who knows is Klaus," she warned.

_She saw the suggestive look Bonnie gave to her at the mention of his name. _

"He's Elijah's best man and brother, it makes sense that he would know. Can't I say his name without you making awkward innuendos?" she groaned amusedly.

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"I think I'm more excited for the baby than I am the wedding," Bonnie mused.

_She smiled as she thought about the prospect of her friend having a baby. _

"I suppose we'll have a baby shower to plan," she beamed excitedly.

"Correction, you have a baby shower to plan. You know I'm not a party planner," Bonnie laughed.

_She nodded in agreement as she continued to work the needle and thread. _

"I hope they have a girl," Bonnie said.

"I don't care what the sex is so long as Elena lets me dress them. I already have the most adorable outfits in mind to make," she confessed.

_Designing baby clothes wasn't her forte - but she would have to make an exception for Elena and Elijah's baby. _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at her extreme enthusiasm. _

"Maybe you should have a baby of your own?" Bonnie suggested.

_She glared at her friend and shook her head decidedly. _

"I said I wanted to throw Elena a baby shower and make some baby outfits, I didn't say I was ready to push one out of my vagina yet and take care of it nonstop," she joked. "First I need to find a sperm donor who isn't an asshole," she said with a smirk.

"Touché; preach sister," Bonnie said as her phone began to sound.

_She watched intently as Bonnie's face lit up at whatever message she was reading. _

"Let me guess, Kol Mikaelson?" she asked.

_Bonnie's eyes shot up at her in surprise. _

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked.

_She shrugged. _

"He may or may not have mentioned something about meeting you before the rehearsal," she confronted her friend with an arched eyebrow.

_Bonnie gave her an innocent smile as she stood up from the floor. _

"We're supposed to meet for drinks down at the resort bar and I may or may not need to get ready," she said looking down at the unfinished photo board.

_She groaned with a small smirk. _

"Hey! Not all the Mikaelsons are assholes," Bonnie retorted defensively.

"Fine, go get ready. I'll finish the photo board," she said.

_Bonnie smiled brightly and dove straight into her suitcase for something to wear. _

_She was just finishing up the first pair of pants when Bonnie emerged from the bathroom in a navy blue one shoulder chiffon cocktail dress with her hair in loose curls. _

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked, spinning around slowly.

"You look like you're trying to impress someone," she smirked.

_Bonnie's smile grew a little wider. _

"Shut up," Bonnie replied playfully. "I just want to look nice. We're going to that fancy Italian restaurant for the rehearsal dinner later," she explained.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes as a knock on the door interrupted them.

_She watched with amusement as Bonnie rushed to grab some black heels from one of her bags and quickly threw her purse on her shoulder and a jacket over her arm before answering the door. _

_With Bonnie's back to her, she couldn't help but lean off the bed to peak curiously into the foyer. _

_As expected, Kol was waiting patiently on the other side dressed semi-casually in a white button up shirt and black dress pants. Admittedly, he was handsome and definitely Bonnie's type. _

"We'll see you in a bit for the rehearsal," Bonnie said from over her shoulder.

* * *

_An hour later she had managed to finish the first pair of pants and the photo board Bonnie had abandoned and was now battling her hair into a loose understated up do at the base of her neck. She kept her makeup simple, but added a pop of subtle pink to her lips. The only jewellery she chose to wear were a pair of pearl and diamond earrings her mother had bought her when she graduated. _

_Her outfit that she had remembered to bring with her this morning was a matte satin black sleeveless cocktail dress with a high scoop neckline but a low v-cut back. This was not one of her designs, but it was one of her favourite dresses. It made her feel alluring and sophisticated all at once. _

_Black pantyhose would keep her legs warm and her black satin heels completed the look. _

_Giving herself a final appraisal in the bathroom mirror, she was satisfied. _

_She didn't want to under-dress for the occasion. The restaurant was on the pricier side and apparently the Mikaelsons - Elijah's parents - were sticklers for detail. She had to impress as the bride's maid of honour. _

_Or maybe there was only one person in particular she was trying to impress? _

_She scowled at the thought, but scolded herself promptly. Why shouldn't she want to impress him and taunt him with what she swore to herself he would never have a second time? He kind of deserved it after the way he had rudely tried to flirt with her earlier. _

_When she stepped out into the hall with her sewing materials, her purse and jacket__,__ all for later, she was startled by the buzzing of two small children - a boy and a girl - speeding by her towards the elevators. _

"Liam! Emma!" a familiar voice shouted from the other end of the hall.

_It was Finn Mikaelson who was storming in her direction after the two children__,__ followed by his wife Sage and an older couple she could only assume were the Mikaelson parents. _

_She headed for the elevators in pursuit of the children, but Finn caught up with them before they could press any buttons. _

"Sorry," Finn said breathlessly as he caught hold of both kids' hands. "They're a little hyped up on sweets and sugary drinks," he said disapprovingly, looking down at them.

_Emma looked no older than five. She had beautiful auburn hair and was dressed in a cute emerald green sweater dress. Liam was younger, probably around three she surmised, and he had on a tiny blue dress shirt with black corduroys. _

_She smiled knowingly. _

"So you're the infamous flower girl Elena has told me about," she said in a friendly tone to the little girl.

_Emma looked up at her and nodded proudly. _

"My brother is the ring bearer," she announced.

"Press the down button, Emma," Finn instructed as he picked up Liam.

_As they waited for the elevator__,__ Sage and who she suspected to be Finn's parents__,__ arrived in the foyer. _

"Sage, this is Caroline, Elena's maid of honour," Finn told his wife.

"I thought you looked familiar," Sage said, extending her hand.

_She took it politely. _

"And these are my parents - parents of the groom - Mikael and Esther," Finn introduced her.

_She glanced at the middle-aged couple and smiled warmly. _

"Hello," she greeted, first extending her hand to Mikael, who she quickly concluded looked nothing like Klaus.

_Her pleasant expression began to falter when he shook her hand coldly and studied her as though she was there for him to critically assess. _

"Good afternoon," was all he said in his accented voice.

_Esther seemed slightly more welcoming, managing a faint smile as they shook hands, but she still felt like she was being appraised. She appeared quite young to be the mother of grown children and she could see a bit of Klaus in her facial features. _

"Caroline's the one who saved the day by offering to hem the groomsmen's pants at the last minute," Sage informed them as they all stepped into the elevator.

_She nodded in confirmation. _

"So you're a seamstress?" Esther asked with an unimpressed arched eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm more of a dressmaker," she clarified, feeling as though she needed to meet some standard.

"Same thing," Mikael said under his breath.

_Her stomach lurched with annoyance and she desperately wanted to correct him. _

"She made Elena's wedding dress," Sage added.

_Esther nodded almost uninterestedly as Finn instructed Liam which elevator button to push. _

"Just press the button," Mikael groaned, brushing the child's hand out of the way and pressing the ground floor button himself.

_No wonder everyone seemed so stressed out about their arrival. She hadn't even been near them for a few minutes and already the tension was beginning to suffocate her. _

"So, how was your flight?" she asked them cheerfully, in an effort to lighten the atmosphere.

"Long," Esther sighed.

"From London?" she wondered.

"Obviously," Mikael replied as they descended.

_She bit her lip to contain the rage that was slowly building. _

"Elijah should have gotten married in the U.K., it would have been so much easier," Esther commented absently.

"Or not at all," Mikael chuckled disapprovingly.

_Turning her head away from the group, she mouthed an 'oh my god' to herself. _

_These people were not happy people whatsoever. The negativity was atrocious. Finn and Sage seemed to have an amicable relationship with them, but how did they even manage? _

_Deciding it was best, in lieu of their recent comments, to scrap the idea of asking them if they were looking forward to Elijah and Elena's wedding, she remained silent for the rest of the elevator ride. _

_She could hardly wait to get out of the elevator when it arrived. She almost felt like gasping for air. _

_Moving in front, she headed promptly down the hall to the reception foyer and function room at the back of the resort where the wedding would be. _

_When she arrived she was pleased to see that Elena and Elijah's wedding planner, Michelle, was there giving instructions to a few hired employees, while the wedding officiant and the photographer they had hired were talking to one another in the far corner. _

_Everything was coming together, she thought. The large multi-paned windows that looked out over the snow covered trees and rolling hills would bring in the best light. Everything in the room was largely decorated in white; the window treatments, the upholstered chairs, the white carpet that was waiting to be rolled out for tomorrow, the ceiling fabric, the wedding arbour, the branched trees that accented the aisle, and all the candles waiting to be lit. Some colour would be added tomorrow once the flowers were delivered. _

_She was trying to determine whether or not the aisle was centre to the room or not, when the same kids who stormed by her in the hall came rushing excitedly into ceremony room. _

_Her first instinct was to panic as she suspected instantly that one of them would knock over a vase or some of the candles. _

_Sage, however, was in determined pursuit of them as Mikael, Esther, and Finn entered the room. _

_When Bonnie and Kol appeared behind them she breathed a sigh of relief, but kept her distance as Kol began to introduce Bonnie to his parents. _

_They seemed to give her the same cold judgemental onceover they had given her__,__ and it wasn't long before Bonnie was walking quickly in her direction. _

"No wonder Elijah isn't enthused about his parents," Bonnie said under her breath.

_She gave Bonnie a glare that told her she was quite familiar with them already as she set her things down on one of the chairs. _

"Do you think the aisle looks centre to the room?" she asked Bonnie, changing the subject. "Maybe I should talk to the planner?"

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. _

"Caroline, it looks fine. You've harassed that planner more than Elena has," Bonnie chuckled.

_She shrugged and nudged Bonnie in the side. _

"So how did drinks with Kol go?" she inquired.

_Grinning, Bonnie went to speak, but their attentions were directed to the doors as Elijah and Elena arrived along with Elijah's sister Rebekah - whom she had yet to see until now. _

_Judging by the smiles on their faces, whatever Elijah had said to Elena earlier had smoothed things over between them. _

_She thought that pregnancy glow was a giant myth, but Elena really did look like she was glowing. The muted pink chiffon strapless dress was gorgeous against her skin and her silky brunette hair draped beautifully off of her right shoulder. Elijah already looked dressed for his wedding day in his light grey suit, white collared shirt, and black tie. She had to commend Elena for snagging a husband with impeccable fashion sense. _

_Her eyes followed Rebekah in her overbearing bright pink dress, as she went to stand near her parents. _

_She loathed Rebekah Mikaelson almost as much as she loathed her brother, but she had to make nice with her for the sake of Elena and Elijah's wedding. Rebekah was another bridesmaid after all. _

_All she had to do was get through the weekend with both Rebekah and Klaus. It annoyed her to no end that Elena had taken it upon herself to invite Rebekah back to her apartment later for a girl's night she had wanted just to consist of Elena, Bonnie, and herself - but Rebekah was a bridesmaid too, she reminded herself once more. _

_She watched inquisitively as Elena tried, as she had earlier, to cheerfully greet Elijah's parents while Elijah exchanged a detached handshake with his father and a light hug with his mother. _

_They then introduced the wedding planner to his parents and the rest of his siblings. _

_Before she could return to her conversation with Bonnie, Michelle - the wedding planner - interrupted. _

"Is everyone ready to get started with the rehearsal?" she asked.

_Elijah looked around. _

"Niklaus isn't here yet," he said.

"Well isn't that a surprise," Mikael said sarcastically. "Your mother and I flew all the way here from London and we're not even in the wedding and we still made it on time."

_Esther shook her head dismissively. _

_She could see Elijah trying to restrain the sour look on his face as he reached into his pocket and texted who she assumed was Klaus. _

"Let's just get started," Elena suggested, quickly leaping in to smooth things over. "We can fill your brother in when he gets here."

_Elijah nodded. _

"All right," the wedding planner said decidedly as she cupped her hands together, "First we're going to practice how everyone is to stand during the actual ceremony," she said as she led them down the aisle.

_Michelle pointed to Mikael and Esther. _

"As Elijah's parents, you two are welcome to take a seat on the right in the front row," she instructed. "I believe Elijah's friends Stefan and Damon will be escorting people to their seats tomorrow."

_Mikael took a seat at the front dramatically as Esther followed suit along with Sage and her two children. _

_The middle-aged officiant whom she hadn't been introduced to personally, stood in the centre at the end of the aisle as Michelle instructed Elijah to stand on the right and Elena to stand on the left. _

"Caroline, as the maid of honour, you're to stand beside Elena," Michelle instructed.

_She moved over beside Elena who gave her an excited smile. _

"Bonnie and then Rebekah, you two will stand beside Caroline," Michelle pointed.

_Both Bonnie and Rebekah moved into place. _

_The wedding planner looked at the set up so far and then glanced around the room. _

"Right, your best man isn't here yet," she said. "No worries, tomorrow Klaus will stand beside you Elijah, followed by Kol and then Finn."

_Kol and Finn got into place, leaving a small gap empty for where Klaus would stand tomorrow. _

"Now normally the flower girl and the ring bearer," Michelle started in a childish tone as she looked at Emma and Liam, "are supposed to stand in front of the maid of honour and best man respectively, but it will probably be easier if they sit with their mother. So after the best man removes the rings from the pillow, it would be great if you could get the little guy to his seat and same with the flower girl," she said to Sage.

_The wedding planner eyed over how everyone was standing before clapping her hands together. _

"Okay, so remember these positions. This is where you will be standing tomorrow. Now we'll practice the recessional," Michelle declared. "At the end of the ceremony, once the rings and kisses have been exchanged, Caroline you will hand Elena back her bouquet and then the bride and the groom will face the guests. Mr. Brookes will then introduce the two of you as a couple and the recessional music will be played," she continued.

_She was trying to pay attention to what the wedding planner was saying, but she couldn't help but notice the door click open at the end of the aisle as Klaus slipped discreetly into the room and started walking around the perimeter up to the front. _

_His hair was styled with a bit of product and she found herself admiring once more the stubble on his cheeks and the line of his jaw. She had to remind herself of the jerk he had been earlier to lessen the degree to which she appreciated the collared charcoal dress shirt he was wearing and the nicely fitted black pants he had on. She looked down at her shoes. _

"Elijah and Elena, you leave first," the wedding planner said, "and then Caroline, you and the best man will leave next."

_Her head snapped up at the mention of her name, and she quickly nodded, stepping in behind Elijah and Elena, only to have Klaus swoop in and take hold of her arm._

_An unavoidable shiver ran down her spine when he grabbed her. _

_He nodded apologetically towards the wedding planner before pulling her in the direction of Elena and Elijah. _

"You're late," she chided quietly, as she struggled to breathe through her mouth so as not to be consumed by the fruity but masculine scent of his cologne.

_Another thing she could add to her, 'things I hate about Klaus Mikaelson' list. She despised tardiness. _

_He gave no reply. _

"Where were you?" she demanded quietly.

_She tugged on his arm as he remained silent on their journey towards the end of the aisle. _

"You told me to ignore you, remember?" he countered.

_Scoffing, she rolled her eyes as she picked up the faint scent of whiskey on his breath. _

"Not during the wedding, idiot!" she whispered, almost a little too loudly, prompting Elena to look over her shoulder briefly. "You know exactly what I meant," she added once Elena turned back around.

_He smirked. _

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, sweetheart. I was just at the hotel bar grabbing a drink," he explained.

"Yeah, I can smell it," she said critically.

_He shrugged. _

"Judge me all you want, love, but give it another hour with my parents, you'll be demanding doubles from the bartender," he said bluntly.

_She cracked an instant smile at his comment, already having realized the truth behind his words. _

_They turned at the end of the aisle to wait with Elena and Elijah for the rest of the wedding party to meet them. _

_Realizing that her arm was still linked with his, her stomach clenched and she hastily snatched her arm free a little too conspicuously. _

_He chuckled as she more than tripled the space in between them. _

"The place looks good, Elijah," Klaus said to his brother.

"It was all Elena," Elijah shrugged.

"And Caroline, and Michelle," Elena laughed.

_Elijah nodded as he kissed Elena's temple and rested his hand comfortably around her waist. _

_She turned away from their display of affection and watched amusedly as Bonnie and Kol finished making their way down the aisle. _

_At least if Bonnie was going to make fun of her later for walking with Klaus, she could easily throw the love sick smile Bonnie currently had on her face back at her. _

_Finn and Rebekah were next and then Mikael and Esther followed by Sage and the children. _

"Look who decided to arrive," Mikael observed, eyeing Klaus scornfully.

_She tried to ignore the confrontation by listening in on what the wedding planner was saying to Elena but it was difficult. _

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you," Klaus quipped.

"Don't get smart with me, boy," Mikael chastised.

_Klaus chuckled__,__ but before he could say anything more Esther interrupted by stepping forward. _

_She adjusted the collar on Klaus's shirt. _

"I've missed you, Niklaus," she said almost matter-of-factly as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

_He rebuffed his mother's attempt at affection by turning his cheek. _

"You smell like liquor," she observed disapprovingly.

"Then I suppose we have something in common," he retorted.

_His mother looked ready to slap him, while Mikael's face was beet red with anger. _

_Thankfully Michelle had stepped aside and cleared her throat to begin the next set of instructions. _

"Tomorrow as the ceremony is set to begin, Mr. Brookes will lead you up to the front with your groomsmen in their order behind you," Michelle said to Elijah. "You will all stand facing the aisle at that time," she instructed.

_The officiant did just that and led Elijah and his groomsmen - Klaus included - back down the aisle to stand in their positions at the end. _

_She noted at that time, from the corner of her eye, Mikael grab Esther's arm and practically pull her back to their chairs up front. _

"At this time the processional music will begin to play and Rebekah will walk down the aisle first and take her spot at the end," Michelle said as she stood half-way down the aisle.

_As she waited for her turn she noted the photographer who had been silently moving about the room as they rehearsed, likely scoping out positions for the best shots. _

_Bonnie followed behind Rebekah at about twenty feet and then it was her turn. _

"And remember ladies, we want crotch flowers, not chest flowers, so make sure you're holding your bouquets closer to your hips. It will make for more flattering photos," Michelle reminded them as she nodded towards the photographer on the other end of the room.

_Giggling at Michelle's comment, she began her walk down the aisle__,__ calmly concentrating only on the way her feet moved and how this would go over tomorrow in front of a hundred or so people. _

_She was Miss Mystic Falls in high school. She could do this. _

_It was only when she reached the end and could feel Klaus's penetrating gaze brush over her that her ankles wobbled a little. _

_She ignored him and took her spot on Bonnie's left. _

_Liam was next__,__ and Sage urged him down the aisle by himself successfully, although he ran, nearly tripping over his feet a few times as he called for his dad. _

"When Liam reaches the end, the best man, Klaus, you will un-tie the rings from the pillow and hand them both to Mr. Brookes

_Emma followed gracefully, obviously old enough to comprehend her role in things, as she pretended to toss out followers in the aisle. _

_Sage walked around the outside of the room to return to her chair at the front and retrieve an antsy Liam who was tugging Finn's pant leg. _

"Once everyone is at the end of the aisle, the processional piece for the bride will begin and Elena that will be your cue to walk down the aisle," Michelle explained.

_She glanced down the aisle both solemnly and excitedly for Elena as she began to move towards them all. This moment would be the best and worst part of her wedding. With no close male relatives to escort her down the aisle, Elena had decided to walk most of the way by herself. _

"Once Elena reaches the third last row or so, Elijah, you can meet her and offer her your arm to escort her the rest of the way. Make sure you stay on her right," Michelle told him as he did just that.

"Who will be walking Elena down the aisle?" Mikael blurted out.

_Elijah scowled as he and Elena took their places in front of the officiant. _

"Father you know Elena's dad passed away," Elijah said sensitively as he clasped Elena's hand in his.

"I'm well aware of that, son," Mikael stated, "but surely she has another male relative to escort her. Or is this one of those feminist things?" he groaned.

_She gritted her teeth at the man's uncouth remarks and fought the desire to punch him in the face. _

_Elena turned in Mikael's direction. _

"The only uncle I have I'm not very close with and there's nobody else I would feel remotely right about asking," she reasoned as though it was a personal jab against Mikael as her soon to be father-in-law.

_She wanted to give Elena a high five right now. _

_Michelle made her way down the aisle towards them. _

"Everything looks good," she concluded in regards to the processional. "You and Elijah will face the officiant as he recites the first part of the ceremony. Then, when the vows are ready to be said, Elena, you will hand Caroline your bouquet to face and join hands with Elijah. When you exchange rings, you will stop holding hands. You will return to facing the officiant until the time of the kiss. Once this happens, as I said before, Caroline, you will hand Elena back her bouquet. Elena and Elijah, you will both face the guests as the officiant formally introduces you. Then the recessional music will begin and the wedding party will exit," Michelle told them.

_And so they practiced it a second time. _

_Elijah and Elena left first. _

_Klaus outstretched his right arm to her and she took it graciously but kept her eyes focused firmly ahead. _

_When they reached the end of the aisle she made a point of releasing his arm immediately this time. _

_By the time everyone gathered at the opposite end of the aisle her stomach was beginning to growl in anticipation of the rehearsal dinner. She was starving, having skipped out on lunch. _

_Luckily Michelle decided their initial rehearsal was satisfactory. _

"We could probably head over to the restaurant now," Elijah suggested to everyone.

_Mikael nodded. _

"Great. I'm curious to see the small-town venue your mother and I paid a ridiculous sum of money to host the dinner at," he said with more sarcasm dripping from each of his words.

_She could see Elijah hold himself back yet again. _

_Finn and Sage caught their kids and offered to drive Esther and Mikael in their rental car along with Rebekah who was being hounded by Emma to come with them. _

_It was evident which of the Mikaelson children retained a decent relationship with Esther and Mikael. _

_With them gone, and Michelle wrapping up some last minute details with the photographer and officiant, Kol breathed a loud sigh of relief. _

"Thank god, they're gone," Kol groaned.

"Is it just me, or does Father seem to be in even more of a terrible mood than he usually is?" Elijah shrugged.

"He wasn't that bad," Elena attempted.

_She glared at her best friend. _

"Wasn't that bad?!" both she and Klaus suddenly asked in unison.

_Klaus looked at her uncomfortably and backed down, allowing her to proceed. _

"No offense," she said, referring to Elijah, Kol, and Klaus, "but Elena, that man has been rude and sarcastic ever since he set foot in this hotel. I mean, he actually had the nerve to ask you if your decision to walk down the aisle alone was a 'feminist thing' when he knows your circumstances. Trust me, he was terrible," she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Everyone seemed to agree. _

"And there's probably plenty more where that came from," Elijah said rubbing his temples. "Don't let Father stress you out," he said to Elena as he guided her towards the doors with everyone else following behind. "Let's just go and try to enjoy the rehearsal dinner. Perhaps if my parents are preoccupied with food they'll be less apt to say anything egregious."

"Don't count on it," Klaus said to Elijah from behind her as they walked out to the hotel lobby. "Do you need that double yet, love?" he said lowly as he whisked by her, leaving her at the end of the group behind Kol and Bonnie.

* * *

_Before she exited the hotel she fell behind to put on her coat and fish for her car keys in her purse. _

_When she reached the parking lot she noted Elena and Elijah climbing into their black Mercedes sedan, while Klaus, Kol, and Bonnie were all waiting in front of her rusting Honda Civic that was in bad need of replacing. _

_Why weren't Klaus and Kol riding with Elena and Elijah?_

"Bonnie said Klaus and I could hitch a ride with you...it will give my brother and Elena some time alone," Kol explained.

_She knew it was a good idea but the thought of being trapped in a car with Klaus for even ten minutes made her uncomfortable. _

_Nodding, she moved to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the engine immediately in eager anticipation of the heat. _

_Of course, Bonnie and Kol took the back seat, making Klaus her front seat passenger. _

_When the stereo began blaring some top 40 music, she promptly turned it down. _

_She had forgotten to bring her flats for driving, so driving in heels would be interesting. _

_Rubbing her hands together, she said nothing, as she waited for the car to unthaw. She refused to acknowledge the awkwardness of this car ride, or the fact that everyone in the car knew about her hook-up with Klaus. _

_When Klaus pulled out a cigarette and put the window down a bit, she gave him a death stare. He seemed to notice her expression as he put a lighter up to his cigarette. _

"Could you please not smoke in here?" she groaned as she put his window up with the buttons on her side.

_He glanced at the window as she yanked the unlit cigarette from his lips and tossed it in his lap. _

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Klaus chimed. "Would you like me to put my seatbelt on to?" he chuckled.

_She shrugged. _

"Actually, yeah, I would," she said, looking into the rear view mirror at Bonnie who was trying hard to hold back a laugh.

_Securing her own seatbelt, she put the car into drive despite the ice cube like feeling of her steering wheel. _

_As they began to drive, she could see Klaus appraising things from the corner of her eye. _

"This car with a manual transmission is a better drive," he mused, with Kol agreeing with him from the back.

_She arched an eyebrow. _

"Oh so you know about cars too?" she countered.

_He shrugged. _

"Well I could care less about the drive as long as it gets me from point A to point B in the easiest way possible," she muttered.

"But the drive is half the fun," he argued.

"Caroline just doesn't like to drive stick because she likes her hands free to do other things," Bonnie snorted, provoking a laugh from Kol.

_She grimaced. _

"I could see that," Klaus smirked.

_She wanted to pull the car over and throw Bonnie out and run over her a few times for saying that. _

"You definitely need both hands on the wheel with the way you're straddling the yellow line," Klaus observed.

"I hear you like to straddle things, Caroline," Kol quipped.

_Slamming on the breaks in the middle of the road, she glowered at an amused Bonnie and Kol. _

"Would you like to drive?" she asked angrily.

_They shook their heads with apologetic smirks. _

_She turned to Klaus. _

"Would you like to drive?" She asked him. "Oh yeah, that's right, you can't, because it's not even dinner yet and you're probably over the legal limit."

_He put his hands up innocently. _

"I was just saying..." he started.

"Well I'd prefer if you didn't say anything at all," she interrupted, turning the stereo back up a bit to drown him out.

_The car was silent for the rest of the journey thankfully until they drove into town. _

"I really don't miss this place," Kol groaned as they drove down the main street.

"That makes two of us, mate," Klaus agreed.

_She drove her car around the side street behind her store, to park in her assigned parking space. _

"I didn't know Elijah and Elena were having their rehearsal dinner in the alleyway," Kol chuckled as they climbed out.

"This is Caroline's store and apartment," Bonnie took the liberty of informing them.

"The walkway beside the building leads to Main Street, the restaurant is across the road," she added.

"So you live above your store?" Kol asked her. "How quaint," he joked as he walked ahead with Bonnie who nudged him playfully for trying to get on her nerves.

_By default she felt obligated to stay behind with Klaus as he lit his cigarette before they caught up to Bonnie and Kol. _

"Designs by Caroline," Kol read the sign as they passed her store for the crosswalk.

"Caroline made Elena's wedding dress," Bonnie pointed out.

_Unlike Mikael and Esther, this seemed to impress the two Mikaelson brothers as they scurried across the street to get inside and seek shelter from the cold. _

_She, Bonnie, and Kol entered the restaurant, leaving Klaus outside to finish his cigarette. The hostess promptly greeted them and took their jackets and led them to the private room in the back Elijah had managed to procure for the rehearsal for free. He had performed some sort of surgery on the owner a few months back. Another expense spared for Esther and Mikael. _

_This was her first time here. She had never actually stepped foot inside the restaurant before in her life. It was out of her price range. _

_The ambiance was classic and formal, and she almost felt a little underdressed. The private room they were in featured a large wooden circular dining table with richly upholstered chairs__,__ and the dimly lit wall sconces and a chandelier above the table created an intimate mood. An accent wall of brick was one of the main focal points, while the other was a wall entirely of windows that looked out towards the small river that ran alongside the town - although it was barely visible now that it was dark. _

_When the hostess directed all three of them to specific chairs, she was a little annoyed, but thankful that she would neither be beside Klaus or his psychotic parents. _

_She was placed beside Elijah with Kol on her other side. When Klaus arrived he was seated in between Bonnie and Elena. Beside Kol sat Rebekah, and beside Bonnie sat Finn. In between Finn and Sage sat their two children, and beside Sage sat Esther and then Mikael, who joined the other side of the circle with Rebekah. _

"Mother, Father, were you introduced at all to Bonnie and Caroline?" Elijah asked politely as servers came around to offer either red or white wine.

_Elena discreetly declined the alcohol she noted, as she opted for some red wine herself. _

"We met Caroline in the elevator earlier, and Kol introduced us to Bonnie at the rehearsal," Mikael said.

"Have you been friends for a long time?" Esther asked Elena, clearly trying to make polite conversation.

_Elena nodded equally as polite. _

_She pitied Elena for the mother and father in law she was about to receive. _

"Caroline and I played together in diapers," Elena laughed. "Bonnie has been my friend since kindergarten.

_Esther smiled before one of the servers announced that they would be bringing out the pre-selected first course momentarily. _

"Do you both still live here?" Esther asked her and Bonnie.

"I do," she replied. "I own the store across the street."

"Oh right, the dressmaker," Esther said absently.

_She nodded. _

"Mother, Bonnie goes to NYU. She's working on her Ph.D. in Anthropology, like me," Kol said.

"A completely unmarketable degree with no job prospects," Mikael said.

_Bonnie's face dropped but Kol kept things light by shrugging with a laugh. _

"I told you already Father that I don't want a job when I grow up," he retorted.

_Kol could be amusing when he wasn't picking on her. _

"We'll see what you say when the debt collector comes knocking on your door demanding that you repay your student loans," Mikael retorted.

_Kol shrugged. _

"You can't get blood from a stone. Besides, if I recall, you told me you weren't going to pay for grad school, but you did agree co-sign my loan," Kol mused.

_Before Mikael could respond the servers arrived with a fancier version of a caser salad. _

_They weren't even a few seconds into their food before Mikael spoke up again. _

"Caroline, what's your last name?" he asked.

"Forbes," she replied, a little confused.

_Mikael's eyes flashed a keen look of familiarity. _

"You don't happen to date the Lockwood boy do you?" he asked.

_She swallowed a mouthful of salad. _

"I used to," she admitted uncomfortably.

_He frowned. _

"It's a shame you still don't. Esther and I are still good friends with the Lockwoods even though we returned to London. Their kid is going places. He's working at the State Department in DC," Mikael boasted. "We added them to the wedding guest list."

_She faked a cough as she cocked her head in Elena's direction who was eyeing her apologetically. Now not only would she have to deal with Klaus tomorrow, she would have to be in the same room as Tyler Lockwood. _

"Perhaps you could reconnect?" Mikael suggested, as though the topic was not awkward for her at all.

_She took a long sip of her wine, finishing the entire glass. _

"Doubtful. He cheated on me, so it's safe to say that we're done," she stated firmly, hoping he would take a hint.

"Boys will be boys," Mikael shrugged.

_She scowled. Of course he would say that. _

"Well I'm not interested in boys," she retorted, only realizing then how that could be misconstrued.

_Mikael's eyebrow arched with amusement as did everyone else's - including Klaus's. _

_Her cheeks reddened, but she said nothing to clarify. They understood perfectly well what she meant. _

_General conversation died out then and confined itself amongst a few people as they progressed eventually into the main course. Mikael and Finn began discussing business, Sage was playing referee between Emma and Liam__,__ and Rebekah and Esther were musing about clothing. _

_When the server came around with more wine she accepted her second glass. She noticed Klaus from across the table put in a special request to the server. _

_As they finished their main dish, which was some chicken and pasta combination she was unable to pronounce, she was confused when the waiter set down a drink that looked like coke. _

"This isn't..." she was about to protest, but then she noticed the amused smirk on Klaus's face.

_She accepted the glass and took a sip; a double shot of whiskey and diet coke. _

_She shook her head and refused to look at Klaus, but sipped the drink appreciatively nonetheless. He had been right about his parents. _

"How is small town hospital life treating you, son?" Mikael piped up, for what was sure to be another intense conversation.

_Elijah smiled as he set his utensils down. _

"It's going great actually. The University of Richmond has invited me to start teaching an introductory class in the fall in addition to my duties at the hospital," he explained.

"Well perhaps if you followed your friend Damon Salvatore's lead and took a job at Johns Hopkins you could teaching there now," Mikael pointed out.

_She could practically feel the judgement radiating off of Mikael. _

"You know I wanted to come back to Mystic Falls. Elena's father, Grayson, was a great mentor to me and I enjoy the intimacy of a smaller hospital setting," Elijah reasoned.

"Clearly," Esther remarked, shooting a look at Elena.

_Mikael shrugged. _

"I'm sure you could still manage to work your way up to a prestigious hospital. Maybe you and Elena could head to New York and straighten out your brother," Mikael proposed, glaring at Klaus. "I'd hate to think that Finn will be my only son to fulfill his potential."

"New York is a great city, but our careers are here, our lives are here, and if I'm not mistaken, Niklaus is doing quite well for himself in New York on his own," Elijah pointed out.

_Mikael laughed. _

"Oh yes, your mother informed me that Niklaus swindled some fool into paying a hefty sum for one of his finger paintings," Mikael mused.

"I would hardly call the Mayor of New York a fool," Elijah countered in his brother's defence.

_So apparently Klaus did do well for himself in the city. _

"That's debatable," Mikael shrugged.

"How much did you make on it sweetie?" Esther asked before taking another sip from her glass of wine.

_Klaus's expression narrowed in annoyance. _

"Enough," Klaus replied.

"Liam brought home his first painting from preschool the other day," Sage interrupted thankfully.

_Everyone smiled down at the little boy. _

"I make paintings all the time at school," Emma said.

"Emma makes paintings all the time at school," Mikael said mockingly in Klaus's direction.

_She saw Klaus's hands grip his utensils bitterly. _

"Maybe you could paint me one?" Rebekah suggested to her niece, clearly trying to distract from the obvious tension in the room.

_Emma nodded before inquiring about dessert. _

"I could go for some dessert too," Kol agreed.

"Sage, what did my son get you for Valentines' Day this year?" Esther asked.

"He was able to squeeze me in for a massage at the spa here when we arrived yesterday," Sage explained.

"What a nice gift," Esther admired. "Mikael forgot that it was Valentines' Day," she sighed.

_Mikael scoffed. _

"I didn't forget. It's just a ridiculous holiday," he said plainly, grabbing the wine bottle one of the servers had left at the table upon his request and filled both his and Esther's glasses.

_She sucked in a breath and played with the hem of her dress. All she wanted to do was get out of this room as soon as possible. Mikael and Esther were insufferable. _

"Hey, how was that Valentines' Day thing at the Grill?" Elena asked her. "You and Bonnie never told me how it went. Did you run into a lot of creeps?"

_Elena's question was just the thing she needed to make her laugh. Elijah laughed too. _

"Klaus and Kol were there, actually," she said with a smile, garnering laughter from even Mikael and Esther.

_It seemed that berating their sons was a past time they found humorous. She would have to keep that in mind if she ever felt the burning desire to get on their good side. _

"Bonnie and I were paired together, actually," Kol chimed in.

"I feel sorry for you," Rebekah said to Bonnie.

_A look of realization seem to spread across Elena's face as it made sense now why Bonnie and Kol had been so chummy. _

"Don't feel sorry for Bonnie, feel sorry for Caroline, she was paired with Nik, coincidentally," Kol mused.

_Elijah chuckled and Elena's mouth fell open in amusement._

"What a mismatch," Elena pointed out, "you two are complete opposites."

_Nodding, Elijah seemed to agree. _

_The majority of her agreed, but there was a part of her that was almost inclined to feel offended. _

_She laughed lightly, shaking her head in acknowledgement, trying not to act strangely. _

"It was an interesting night," was all she managed to say, and even then she was paranoid that someone would catch on.

_There was a devilish grin waiting to break on Klaus's face and she grew nervous. _

"I feel sorry for you," Mikael conceded. "Niklaus is still very much a boy, and you are not his type."

"I wasn't aware I had a type," Klaus countered. "Care to enlighten me?"

_Mikael shrugged. _

"Well for starters your type would be wearing about fifty percent less clothing than Miss. Forbes and her legs would be open a little wider," Mikael remarked.

_Kol snorted. _

_She coughed and tightened her legs together under the table almost subconsciously in response. _

_Finn glowered at his father. _

"There are children present," he reminded Mikael.

_So it seemed Mikael was paying her an undeserving compliment as Bonnie exchanged a knowing glance with her. _

_She could tell that Klaus was dying to correct his father about exactly how wide her legs could spread, but surprisingly he held back. _

"Darling, maybe you should make your toast before dessert is served," Esther urged Mikael, again, swerving him away from digging into Klaus a little deeper.

_Mikael shrugged reluctantly and stood from the table with his wine glass in hand._

_He seemed to bask in the spotlight that was suddenly awarded to him by standing and becoming the centre of attention. _

"Thank you to everyone for coming out this evening and enjoying an expensive meal on me in celebration of my son's wedding to Elena Gilbert," he said.

_She looked down and rolled her eyes. Elena had said that Mikael had insisted on paying for this despite her and Elijah's protests...and now he was sarcastically complaining about it. _

"Admittedly, I don't have a lot to say since this is really only the second time I've met Elena and the first time I've met anyone close to her - her friends Bonnie and Caroline. Frankly, when Elijah told Esther and me that he had proposed to Elena we were a little surprised to say the least. It was not something we expected. Elijah was determined, however. Thus, we had very little say in the matter. I am not sure what it is about Miss. Gilbert that has my son so enamoured, but perhaps my wife and I will come to discover that as the both of them embark on the often difficult journey that is marriage. On behalf of myself and my wife I would like to toast to the bride and groom and wish them the best of luck," Mikael said, almost as though he was giving their marriage a eulogy before it even began.

_Nonetheless, everyone raised their glasses in support of Elijah and Elena. _

_When the toast was done, Mikael set his glass on the table and eyed Elena suspiciously who was drinking her water. _

"You don't drink?" Mikael asked, nodding his head down towards the white wine in his glass.

_Elena shook her head with an anxious smile. _

"I do, I'm just not feeling up to it tonight," she lied.

"You can be honest. If you don't like the wine Esther and I spent a fortune on, just say the word," Mikael said as he grew defensive.

_Elena laughed nervously. _

"It's not that at all," Elena assured him. "And I am grateful to you and Esther for the dinner tonight..." she trailed off as she looked at Elijah in a panic.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kol wondered innocently.

_Both Bonnie and her eyes widened as Elijah and Elena looked like they were going to be sick. Klaus rubbed his hand over his face as he waited for Elijah to say something. _

_Elijah looked at Elena for reassurance before standing up from his chair. He rested his hand comfortingly on Elena's shoulder. _

"Well, Elena and I wanted to wait to make this announcement after some time had passed, but I am very am delighted to announce that Elena and I are very unexpectedly expecting a child," Elijah declared.

_She had a beaming smile on her face as she watched Elijah lean down to kiss Elena on the cheek. Bonnie was beaming too and even Klaus seemed pleased. Kol was laughing with surprise at the accuracy of his assumption while the rest of the Mikaelson family - save for Emma and Liam - appeared horrified. _

"You can't be serious," Esther remarked, downing some more wine. "How could this happen?"

_Still standing, Mikael looked as though his last vestige of hope for tearing Elijah and Elena apart had been sabotaged. _

_Elijah laughed nervously as his jubilant expression began to fade alongside Elena's. _

"I don't think I need to explain that to you, mother," he mused.

"Clearly Doctor Mikaelson and Nurse Elena Gilbert need a lesson in birth control," Mikael scoffed dismissively.

_Klaus shot up unexpectedly from his chair. _

"Perhaps congratulations are in order?" he suggested, flashing his father a sour expression before nodding sympathetically towards Elijah and Elena.

_Mikael arched and eyebrow and crossed his arms incredulously. _

"You, Niklaus, of all people, want me to congratulate your brother on making a mistake such as this?" Mikael retorted.

"I want my brother and Elena to do what makes them happy. You should want the same," he hissed.

_Mikael chuckled as Sage started to escort the kids out of the room under the guise of taking them to the bathroom. _

"Father, I think it might be best if you kept any further opinions to yourself. Elena and I are well aware of the fact, that for whatever reason, you do not approve of our relationship, but if you refuse to extend to my future wife and I the respect we deserve, I will not hesitate to ask you to leave," Elijah said, trying to maintain his cool.

_Elena appeared to be equal parts shocked, angry, and sad. _

_The tension was thick as everyone watching the exchange waited for Mikael to respond. _

"Mikael," Esther said warningly.

"As a father, I want what's best for my son and you can't tell me that working at a small town hospital, marrying a small town nurse, and impregnating her is what's best," Mikael spat.

"Get out," Elijah muttered.

"Actually, since I paid for this charade, I think I'll stay," Mikael challenged, reclaiming his seat at the table.

"You son of a bitch," Klaus growled lunging at him from around the table and knocking Mikael's chair out from underneath him as Mikael fell to the floor.

_Her body shook at the sound of the wooden chair cracking against the hard surface of the floor and everyone stood up to inspect. _

_Klaus had Mikael pinned beneath him. _

_Finn went to pull Klaus off of Mikael, but Klaus shouted at him to stay back. _

"Niklaus, please!" his mother begged.

"I don't pretend to understand it, but Elijah invited you here this weekend to be a part of this because as your son he still feels some semblance of loyalty to you. All you've done since the moment you stepped back into this bloody town is belittle every decision he's made and disrespect the woman he's going to marry. It stops now," Klaus demanded as he grabbed hold of Mikael's suit collar. "Neither of them deserves this."

_Disturbingly, Mikael was laughing at him. _

"Of course you wouldn't understand the loyalty your brother feels towards me, Niklaus. You aren't my son," Mikael hissed.

_With that Klaus's fist connected firmly with Mikael's jaw. _

_She shrieked along with the other women, and Finn, being closest to the fight, managed to pull a furious Klaus off of his father...or not his father, she thought curiously. _

_Mikael stood up slowly as Finn pushed Klaus a few feet back. _

_Esther quickly went to examine Mikael's bloody mouth, giving him a cloth napkin to collect the excess. _

_The room was completely silent, and though Klaus had finally given Mikael a taste of his own medicine, the tension in the air was still as thick as the air on a hot summer afternoon. _

_A few moments had gone by and everyone seemed to be trying to brush what had just happened under the rug. Rebekah had gone to inquire about Sage and the kids, Elijah sat back down and tried to reassure Elena, and Finn was busy trying to talk Klaus down. _

_So apparently this kind of explosion was typical at a Mikaelson family gathering, she concluded._

_Kol started to laugh randomly to himself. _

"Hey remember how before everything kinda went south everyone was laughing about what a disaster pairing up Niklaus and Caroline was at the Valentines' thing?" Kol piped up with a mischievous chuckle.

"Well funny story...they kind of hooked up last night," he revealed.

_Her stomach dropped and she shot Kol an enraged look. _

_What the hell was he thinking?_

_Everyone's mouths were agape as their attention turned towards her and Klaus. _

_She glanced around the table utterly mortified as more judgement was forced upon her by Mikael and Esther in particular. _

_Elena had a completely contorted look on her face. _

"Is he serious?" Elena asked.

_She offered Elena no verbal reply, but she was certain by the look on her face and then the look of realization on Elena's that her reluctant and embarrassed expression said it all _

_Mikael erupted into more cynical laughter. _

"Perhaps she is your type after all, Niklaus," Mikael joked.

_Her eyes widened at the audacity of his comment, and if they were watching a replay of their previous confrontation, Klaus pushed past Finn and threw his fist into Mikael's face once more. _

_She covered a hand over her face in complete humiliation. _

_Finn could be heard shouting at Klaus to stop and there was a scuffle before it sounded as though Finn had managed to break them up once more. _

"If you won't leave, then I will," Klaus muttered.

_Without looking up, she heard Klaus storm out of the private room. _

_She parted her hand from her face to find all eyes still on her. _

"Kol what the hell were you thinking?" Elijah gasped under his breath.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood; give everyone a good distraction," Kol slurred in a playful attempt to defend himself.

_Obviously alcohol consumption was a Mikaelson family thing as well. She hadn't taken note of it before, but Kol had nearly polished off an entire wine bottle to himself. _

"Ugh," she scowled. "Well thanks for making things worse at my expense," she stated, standing up hurriedly from her chair. "I'm sorry Elena, but I need to get out of here," she stammered, before flying past a bewildered Rebekah and Sage in the doorway.

_Rushing through the restaurant she made an annoyed demand for her coat to the hostess. With her coat in hand, she burst through the doors of the restaurant and welcomed the cold gush of wind that swirled around her. _

_She did up her coat impatiently. _

"I warned you," his voice said, startling her.

_He was resting against the front window of the restaurant with a cigarette in hand. _

_Scoffing, she stormed up to him and ripped the cigarette from his fingers, awarding herself with a long drag before she began to choke and erupt into a coughing fit. _

_He was amused and she groaned bitterly as she threw the cigarette on the ground instinctively and stomped on it. _

"God, that's disgusting," she complained in between pants for fresh air.

_His laughter cut through the freezing night breeze and while she was annoyed, she found herself laughing pathetically alongside him. _

_When she caught herself, she stopped. _

"You were right about your parents," she admitted as she leaned against the brick wall.

_He gave her an 'I told you so' look. _

"It seems outspokenness and impulsivity are traits that run throughout the entire Mikaelson family," she mused. "Maybe you should have punched your brother Kol tonight while you were at it," she pointed out.

_Klaus shrugged apathetically. _

"Kol is just drunk. Besides, it got Mikael off of Elijah and Elena's back, didn't it?" he thought.

"Yeah maybe so, but at my expense!" she complained.

"What about me?" he said defensively.

_She rolled her eyes at him. _

"Kol humiliated me. He didn't humiliate you because everyone expects that behaviour from you," she countered.

"So you're embarrassed by me?" he assumed. "Is it really so bad that everyone found out?" he asked.

"I just don't want to be known as _that_ girl," she stated.

_Things fell silent for a few moments with both of them at a loss for what to say next. _

"I thought you were supposed to be ignoring me?" he wondered.

_She gritted her teeth in frustration. _

"I am," she said decidedly. "I just thought Bonnie might come out after me," she reasoned, even though she knew Bonnie would stay to support Elena.

"Well perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink instead?" he suggested, nodding his head down the road in the direction of the Grill.

"Are you insane?!" she gasped. "Just because you leapt in to defend my honour after your dad basically called me a slut - which let's face it you were probably thinking the exact same thing when I showed up at your door last night - doesn't mean we're going to repeat what happened last night. We agreed to one night," she said, picking herself up from the wall. "We established that you're not my type and I really don't want to become yours," she hissed bitterly as she walked past him towards the crosswalk. "Ugh!" she groaned in annoyance as she stormed across the street. "Tell Elena or Bonnie when they come out that I'm at home!" she shouted to him once she reached the other side.

* * *

_Once upstairs in her apartment__,__ she slammed the door shut to express her anger with how the night had gone. It had been such a disaster and she felt terrible for Elena more than she did for herself. The eve of her wedding day was supposed to be such an exciting time and now it was basically ruined. _

_Throwing her things down, she kicked off her heels in the middle of the floor before storming into her bedroom to change into some pyjamas - which consisted of black yoga pants and a grey sweatshirt. _

_After cleaning off much of her makeup and pulling back her hair, she proceeded to the kitchen to make herself an alcoholic beverage. The couple glasses of wine and the whiskey drink at the restaurant just weren't cutting it. _

_When the buzzer went off to signal that someone was downstairs and wanted to come up, she felt both anxious and relieved. Anxious, because she knew Elena would have a million things to say. Relieved, because it meant her best friend had not disowned her for sleeping with her groom's best man and basically destroying her rehearsal dinner. _

_Bonnie was on the other end of the intercom demanding that they be let up. She pressed the button and waited for them to ascend up the stairs to her apartment door. _

_The girl's barrelled through the door with their things, minus Rebekah. _

"Where's Rebekah?" she asked Elena.

"She thought it would be best if she went back to the hotel with her parents," Elena said.

_She nodded plainly, trying not to appear too relieved as she waited nervously for Elena to confront her. _

"I need to get out of these heels and into something more comfortable, but when I'm done, you are going to tell me exactly what happened last night, Caroline Forbes," Elena said with a pointed finger and serious tone before stepping out of her heels.

_The smirk on Elena's face calmed her as she watched her best friend disappear into the bathroom. _

_Bonnie followed her into the large open area that comprised her kitchen, dining room, living room and work space. _

"I'm making Shirley Temples for Elena and Dirty Shirley's for us," she announced as she held up the vodka bottle.

_Bonnie nodded gratefully as she took a seat at the kitchen island. _

"Caroline, I'm so sorry about Kol," Bonnie apologized. "Apparently he likes to run his mouth when he's been drinking. He feels horrible," she explained.

_She shrugged. _

"You don't have to apologize for him, Bonnie. It's not like you were feeding him alcohol the whole night or telling him what to say," she said as she retrieved two more cocktail glasses. "He was an idiot. What's done is done. It's not like I can go back now and erase what everyone heard."

_Putting ice cubes in both glasses, she put some vodka in one before filling both with some Sprite, and added the Grenadine. _

"That's for sure," Bonnie sighed, taking the glass with alcohol in it.

"What happened after I left completely humiliated?" she asked.

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. _

"Esther fed Elena and Elijah some sob story about the importance of family. Mikael offered them an apology," Bonnie explained.

_Her eyes widened. _

"And they accepted it!?" she gasped under her breath so Elena wouldn't hear.

_Bonnie nodded. _

"Elijah wanted to smooth things over for the wedding and move on. I guess Elijah's always been the sort of mediator in his family, despite how terrible his father is," Bonnie said.

_She groaned in frustration before taking a sip of her drink. _

"Is Elijah deaf? Did he not hear the terrible things his father said about Elena, Kol, about me, about Klaus, about him!?" she wondered.

_Bonnie shrugged. _

"He just doesn't want to make this weekend any more complicated than it is already. Mikael may be a jerk but he's Elijah's dad. I think he's looking out for his mom too," Bonnie reasoned.

"One is as bad as the other," she scowled. "I don't know how she puts up being married to someone like that."

"Anyways, I think Elena accepted the apology because she knows what it's like to lose both parents...you know what that's like...she doesn't want to see Elijah lose his too, even though she knows their relationship is pretty hopeless," Bonnie conceded.

_She released a long exhale as she tried to calm herself and understand Elena's perspective. How Elijah and Elena handled his parents was their decision. _

"Mikael and Esther are only going to be here for one more day. That's the way Elena and Elijah are looking at it, and that's the way everyone else should see it to," Bonnie recommended. "After this weekend everything will go back to normal. No more Mikael and Esther...no Klaus..."

"Speaking of Klaus," Elena interrupted as she walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas and took a seat beside Bonnie, "Spill, right now and explain to me why you didn't tell me this afternoon," she demanded, taking a drink from the Shirley Temple placed in front of her.

_Shrugging, she laughed nervously. _

"Elena, it was nothing. It was a drunken onetime thing. I didn't think it was important enough to stress you out with. I mean, you just found out you were pregnant during one of the most stressful weekends of your life, I didn't want to add to that," she said.

_Elena's expression narrowed at her. _

"I'm more stressed now than I would have been had you just told me in the first place," Elena countered, "now tell me what happened. Bonnie refused to say much."

_She laughed again. _

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but Elena, it was nothing," she emphasized. "Bonnie and I went out to the Grill, we drank, I was paired up with Klaus, and in my intoxicated state, I thought it would be a good idea if I hooked up with him," she said simply. "So I went to his hotel room, we slept together, and I left in the morning."

"So when Elijah saw you this morning, you were actually leaving Klaus's room and not Bonnie's," Elena realized. "Since when do you do drunken hook-ups and with Klaus Mikaelson of all people? He's becoming my brother-in-law tomorrow so I feel kind of bad for saying this, but he doesn't exactly hold the women he's seeing in high regard," Elena told her.

_She rolled her eyes. _

"And I'm not seeing him," she pointed out defensively. "We fucked once."

_Elena's eyes widened at her lewd description. _

"Look Elena, you don't know what it's like because you have easy access to sex whenever you want it. I haven't gotten laid in a year. Klaus seemed like a safe bet," she admitted. "It's not going to happen again."

_With her convincing arguments starting to get through to Elena, a smirk appeared on her best friend's face. _

"And was he a safe bet?" Elena asked curiously.

_She arched an eyebrow. _

"Are you seriously asking me right now how your brother-in-law is in bed?" she laughed.

_Elena nodded mischievously. _

"I'm a concerned friend," Elena argued.

"Best she's ever had," Bonnie blurted out before cracking into a smug grin.

_Elena's eyes popped. _

"Bonnie!" she said, nearly choking on her drink.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what you told me," Bonnie shrugged.

"I guess it runs in the family then," Elena snickered.

_Both she and Bonnie looked at Elena with fake disgust, already well acquainted with Elijah's skills in the bedroom through second-hand conversations with her. In hindsight, pregnancy sort of seemed inevitable with those two, she mused to herself. _

"Well maybe not. What did Mikael mean tonight when he said Klaus wasn't his son?" she asked curiously.

"Klaus isn't Mikael's biological son," Elena informed them.

_Both she and Bonnie exchanged confused looks. _

"I don't know the details, but for a time during their marriage, Esther remained in London while Mikael took a job at a law firm in Washington. She had an affair and Klaus was the result. Obviously when Mikael found out Esther was pregnant he knew it wasn't his since he'd been across the Atlantic. It's not like he had been faithful either, though from what I gather. He eventually moved them to Mystic Falls," Elena revealed.

"As if the Mikaelson family wasn't already complicated enough," she sighed before finishing her drink.

_Elena nodded. _

"There's a lot of resentment in Elijah's family...not to mention both Mikael and Esther's reliance on alcohol. It wasn't a great environment to grow up in, particularly for Klaus," Elena explained.

_She started mixing herself another drink. _

"I'm so sorry for the way Mikael and Esther treated both of you tonight," Elena apologized.

_Bonnie shook her head in protest. _

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Elena. Mikael treated you horribly too," Bonnie reminded her.

_Elena sighed and ran her hands over the granite countertop. _

"I knew the pregnancy news wasn't going to go over well. They barely approved of the wedding. They think I'm holding Elijah back," Elena admitted. "I think they hoped Elijah would marry me, realize the mistake he made, and divorce me before it was too late. Now that I'm pregnant, they kind of see that as the final nail in the coffin."

_She rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Mikael and Esther were. _

"Elijah wanted to be here in Mystic Falls. He made that decision before you two even started dating. You're the one who encouraged him to pursue promotions and that teaching role in the fall. Now you're going to be his wife and the mother to his child. You haven't held him back Elena. You've given him so much," she said encouragingly.

_Moving around the island with her drink in one hand she put the other arm around Elena's shoulders. _

_Elena laughed despite the fact that she could see water filling her eyes. _

"That's what Elijah said to me when he came to apologize for his earlier reaction to the pregnancy," Elena confessed.

"Because it's true, and judging by the fact that you were glued to each others' hips afterwards, I'm going to assume you believe that and things went well when you two talked?" she inquired.

_Elena laughed again as a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"We didn't really talk much," Elena mused.

_At first both she and Bonnie were confused until what Elena was implying dawned on them. _

_She scoffed jokingly. _

"So Bonnie and I were prepping for your wedding while you were having an afternoon delight with Elijah? Unbelievable," she mused.

_Shrugging guiltily, Elena grinned. _

"Well we don't have to worry about getting pregnant now," Elena chuckled. "And hey, I'm sure Kol and Klaus were around," she said suggestively, looking to Bonnie and then to her.

_Bonnie put her hands up defensively. _

"Kol and I are not even close to that...yet," Bonnie assured them.

_She mimicked Bonnie and put her hands up. _

"I already told you, it was a onetime thing, Elena," she stated firmly.

_Elena pouted a little. _

"I was actually kind of hoping that you and Klaus would get married and then I wouldn't have to endure any future Mikaelson family functions alone," Elena joked. "And we could be sister-in-laws."

_She humoured Elena with a laugh before definitively shaking her head. _

"Yeah because Klaus and I would probably last for two seconds...and then you'd never be able to host a family function without things being awkward after that. I'll spare you," she said.

_Elena thanked her. _

"Perhaps something could come of Bonnie and Kol though," she proposed, winking at Bonnie as she went to make her another drink.

_Bonnie smiled unashamedly into her cocktail glass as she emptied the contents. _

"Hopefully he's still interested," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie called him out hard outside of the restaurant for what he said tonight," Elena filled her in.

_Her eyes widened with amusement and appreciation. _

"He deserved it even if he was a little drunk," she shrugged. "If he isn't still interested after you put him in his place, then he doesn't deserve you," she said flatly.

_Elena nodded in agreement. _

"I'll try and throw my bouquet in your direction tomorrow, Bonnie," Elena giggled.

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. _

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Bonnie warned, readily taking the new drink that she had prepared for her. "I'm still trying to process the fact that Elena is getting married tomorrow."

_She grinned excitedly as Elena's reaction mirrored hers. _

"I know, right?" Elena exclaimed. "I still can't really believe it. Time has gone by so fast."

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Caroline and Michelle seem to have everything under control," Elena laughed. "I'm not worried."

"I was referring more to the fact that you're about to make a lifetime commitment," Bonnie clarified.

_Elena shook her head. _

"I'm not nervous about that at all. I pretty much knew I was going to marry Elijah from our first date - remember me telling you that, Caroline?" Elena laughed.

_She nodded with an amused drawn out sigh as she recalled the event. _

"You scared the hell out of me with a midnight phone call after your date to tell me all about it," she muttered, still bitter about the lack of sleep she had received that night.

"Honestly, I can't wait for tomorrow to be over with," Elena admitted. "I'm just looking forward to being alone with Elijah in Fiji for two weeks without any way for the hospital to hound us," she said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess the hospital pagers won't work in Fiji," Bonnie mused.

"At least you're not too far along yet, you'll still fit into your skimpy bikinis and that little lingerie number I bought you for your bridal shower," she said.

_Elena blushed. _

"And you better wear it because I fully intend to ask Elijah what he thought of it when you guys come back," she joked.

"If she doesn't, I will," Bonnie said, ganging up on Elena with her in fun.

_She shrugged. _

"Then again, I suppose the point of the honeymoon has already been fulfilled. Baby Mikaelson is already on the way," she laughed.

_Elena rubbed her stomach happily. _

"He or she should be here around September," Elena acknowledged.

"I'm probably going to miss it. I'll be in New York starting coursework and my T.A. assignment," Bonnie sighed regrettably.

"And I'll probably be around too much to the point you're going to get sick of me," she told Elena enthusiastically.

"Caroline is already planning to make baby outfits," Bonnie revealed.

_She glared at Elena and Bonnie defensively. _

"I suppose it will save me having to buy them," Elena shrugged.

_She smiled triumphantly before holding her glass up. _

"Since Mikael completely obliterated his rehearsal dinner speech, and since Elijah never really got to make his, here's a toast to you and Elijah, your marriage, and baby Mikaelson," she said, nodding down to Elena's stomach. "And to our friendship," she added.

_Elena and Bonnie both raised their glasses and tapped them together against hers before each taking a drink. _

"Thanks guys. This wedding wouldn't have been possible without your input and help," Elena said. "Oh, and I have gifts for you," Elena reminded herself as she climbed off the chair for her bag. "I was meaning to give them to you at the dinner but you both know why that didn't happen," she sighed, rummaging through her bag.

_As Elena's maid of honour, Elena had already treated her to a day at the spa and put together the most thoughtful scrapbook together of their memories as best friends, so she wasn't really expecting another gift. _

_However, when she saw Elena pull out small black bags from the jewellery shop down the street, she was more than willing to graciously accept another gift. _

_She and Bonnie opened the bags at the same time to find the rectangular boxes that were stashed inside amongst the white tissue paper. _

"I know we already have jewellery for the wedding, but these are just personal," Elena explained.

_Inside the box she found a silver chained necklace with two circular pendants linked together. _

"One pendant is studded with your birthstone, the other is mine," Elena told them.

_She noted the pink tourmaline stones that represented her birthday month, coupled with the purplish alexandrite stones on the other pedant. _

_Since Bonnie and Elena shared June birthdays, Bonnie's pedants were pearl and alexandrite. _

"These are so cute, Elena," she admired.

_She and Bonnie thanked Elena in unison as they pulled her in for a group hug. _

"So seeing as how we missed dessert at the restaurant, I'm going to make us ice cream sundaes and then we can watch a movie like we planned," she decided.

_With their plans solidified, Bonnie went to change into her pyjamas, she prepared the vanilla and chocolate sundaes while Elena slipped "When Harry Met Sally" into the DVD player. It was one of Elena's favourites. _

_Her grey sectional was able accommodate all three of them comfortably. It felt nice to be able to relax with her fuzzy blanket and occupy her mind with the events of the movie. _

_They watched the movie in the dark until the credits rolled. _

_Both Elena and Bonnie were half asleep when she climbed off the couch to stop the movie and turn the side table lamp on. _

"We should go to bed," Bonnie suggested. "We have appointments at the salon and a bunch of last minute things to do tomorrow."

_Elena nodded in agreement. _

"I should stay up and finish hemming those pants," she considered. "You guys can take the spare room so I don't wake one of you up when I go to bed."

"Don't stay up too late," Elena warned as climbed off the couch and stretched. "I can't have a maid of honour with bags under her eyes," she laughed.

_She assured Elena that wouldn't happen before saying goodnight to her and Bonnie. _

_Once they were settled in she cleaned up their dishes before retrieving the two pairs of pants she still needed to hem. _

_She prepped her sewing machine on the 'L' shape work desk in the corner of the room behind the couch and got to work. _

_It was easier to hem with her machine than by hand. _

_She was onto the second pair, eager for sleep, when the buzzer at her door startled her. _

_It was loud and kept going off repeatedly. _

_Nearly tripping over her swivel chair to get to the door, she frantically went to the intercom system. _

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Caroline this better be your apartment because I think I just woke up your neighbour," an accented male voice slurred through the speaker.

"Klaus? What the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, instantly becoming a bundle of nerves.

"I was down at the pub - the Grill. Elijah and Kol left me to my own devices hours ago. I forgot what it's like to live in a town that only has one cab company. Will you let me up?" he requested, "It's bloody freezing out here and I won't be able to get a cab for at least a half-hour."

_She found herself smirking at his sob story and almost felt inclined to ignore his plea. That's what he got for staying out and drinking until the bar closed. His brother was getting married tomorrow and he had the nerve to go out and get sloshed the night before - although she might be compelled to do the same if she had a father like his. However, knowing it was best for the sake of Elena's wedding tomorrow if she let him up__,__ she pressed the button to unlock the door downstairs. _

_Leaning against the wall by the door she listened with amusement as he stumbled up the stairs. _

_He tapped on the door and she unlocked it. _

_She opened the door and found him propped up against the door frame. _

_It took a lot of willpower not to admire the sight of him with mussed hair in his black pea coat. _

_She expected him to stumble into the hallway, but she had not expected his lips to stumble against hers. _

_His lips moved sloppily with hers while he pushed her against the nearest wall. _

_By the time she processed what was happening, he had her legs wrapped around his waist. _

"Klaus what the hell are you doing?!" she scolded under her breath as she pried her lips from his and squirmed out of his grasp.

_Pushing him away from her, he tripped backwards against the opposite wall. _

_She rubbed the taste of cigarettes and rum off her lips with her sweater angrily. _

"I didn't let you up here so you could sexually assault me," she said.

_Klaus laughed at her mockingly as he removed his jacket. _

"Come on sweetheart, don't be so dramatic," he chided, stepping closer to her as he dropped his jacket on the bench beside her.

_She stepped back. _

"We can't do this. Bonnie and Elena are in the other room sleeping," she reasoned.

_He smirked. _

"So you would if they weren't here?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

_She glowered at him in frustration. _

"No, but it's just another reason to add to the long list of reasons why we can't," she stammered. "I didn't invite you up here for a booty call. I invited you up here because I took pity on you. Which I'm beginning to think was a mistake," she scowled. "If you don't want my pity then you can leave," she suggested, pointing to the door.

_When he made no effort to grab for his coat or head towards the door, she took that as his desire to stay and she locked the door. _

_She moved past him into the kitchen and fetched him a tall glass of water as he followed after her. _

_He surveyed the room as she nudged the glass across the island. _

"I suggest you drink this if you don't want to look like shit tomorrow for your brother's wedding," she advised.

_Nodding, he accepted the glass and drank eagerly. _

"Thanks," he chuckled.

_She refilled the glass once more when he was finished. _

"You have a nice place here," he said, looking around again. "The tall ceilings are begging for art though," he commented.

_She enclosed her hands on her hips. _

"I didn't invite you up here for interior design tips either," she retorted, leaving the kitchen for her desk. "You're welcome to the couch, I need to finish hemming these pants," she stated, returning to her seat in front of her sewing machine.

_He moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch behind her. _

"When Harry Met Sally," he commented as she heard him nudge the DVD case on the coffee table. "I guess we proved Harry's point, didn't we, love?" he mused.

"Yeah, except we were never friends," she scoffed as she started her sewing machine.

_Klaus chuckled from behind her. _

"So your dad's a bit of a prick," she noted absently after a few minutes of silence.

_He laughed. _

"My mother's not much better," he snorted. "They've always been that way."

_She bit her lip, debating whether or not to pursue the conversation further. _

"He was particularly hard on you," she pointed out.

_He said nothing so she held back. _

"For someone who seems to disapprove of Elijah's life choices you sure defended him tonight," she observed.

"Elijah is old enough to make his own choices. I want him to be happy...even if that's committing to one woman, one job, one town for the rest of his life, and changing diapers. Like I told you last night, I love my brother and I will support him like he does me," he explained bluntly.

"I suppose that's why you're his best man," she half asked, half concluded.

"Did you just compliment me?" he mused.

_She smirked but said nothing. _

"I'm still trying to figure out why Elena picked you to be her maid of honour," he joked.

"Well I am up the night before her wedding day hemming your pants for tomorrow, if that gives you any indication," she replied. "There's so much I have to do tomorrow, I won't have time then," she sighed.

"Can I help at all?" he offered, taking her by surprise. "Living in New York has gotten me out of most of my responsibilities, so if you need help..."

_She glanced over the box of decorations beside her desk. _

"Elijah and Elena aren't supposed to leave for the airport until the afternoon following their wedding, but it would be great if you and the groomsmen could decorate Elijah's Mercedes before they leave. We'll also be taking a limo tomorrow to a park outside of Mystic Falls for a few quick outdoor photos. You could ask the limo driver if he'd let you decorate his car. Maybe tip him a little more," she proposed. "I have the box of decorations here," she explained.

"Sure," he said simply. "I'll take care of it."

_She sighed in relief, appreciative of the fact that there would be one detail tomorrow that she wouldn't have to worry over. _

"Thanks," she replied.

_There was more silence as she continued working on the final pant leg. _

"And for the record, I don't think you're a trollop," he murmured randomly as he moved around on the couch.

"A trollop?" she laughed.

"A slut," he clarified.

_She was tempted to ask him what he really thought of her then, but she knew that would open a can of worms that didn't need to be opened. _

"I'm sorry about what my father said about you tonight. You didn't deserve it," he said.

_Her body tensed as she stopped the machine and thought about how to respond. _

"Neither did you," she said simply.

_It took her another few minutes to finish off the last pair of pants, and she yawned contentedly when she was done. She was exhausted. _

"I'm done, so I'm going to bed," she declared as she stood up from her desk and folded the pants before setting them with the others.

_Klaus said nothing. _

_When she looked over the back of the couch, she found her reason. He was asleep._

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations to those of you who made it to the end! Review maybe please? :) How am I doing? Would you like to read more? The wedding day is next!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter got a whole mess of reviews, so thank you so much! I'm glad to know that you're enjoying this. **

**I'm sorry this took a little longer than anticipated. Blame it on my laziness and the fact that this update is 19,000 words. **

**Thank you to the lovely livingdeadblondegirl for editing this beast and helping sort out all the ideas that went into it. **

**This chapter is the big day! I would like to acknowledge in advance that the dialogue spoken during the wedding ceremony and the speeches are not entirely my own. I plagiarized from various sources including the internet and my own friends' weddings and then combined that with my own ideas. **

**I really hope you can make it through to the end and still have enough time to leave me a review.**

* * *

_Her eyes shot open the next morning to the sound of voices in her apartment. _

_When she remembered that Elena and Bonnie spent the night, she let her body sink back into the mattress comfortably. _

_She tensed again suddenly when she also remembered the unexpected visitor she had received after Bonnie and Elena went to sleep. _

_Dashing out of bed in a panic, she brushed her hair quickly with her fingers before leaving her room. _

_The aroma of fresh coffee filled the air as she entered the kitchen. _

_Elena was missing but Bonnie was there pouring herself a fresh cup. _

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly, obviously having noticed the exasperated expression on her face.

_She shook her head. _

"Nothing, I just thought I slept in. I panicked," she lied.

"Coffee?" Bonnie asked.

_She nodded, and as Bonnie went to retrieve a mug, she stood up on her toes to look over the couch to find it vacant. _

_He was already gone, she sighed. _

_She smiled anxiously back at Bonnie as she turned and placed a cup for her on the island. _

_Why wasn't Bonnie saying anything? Surely, she or Elena had found him on the couch when they woke up. _

_She sipped from her mug slowly as she waited for Bonnie to say something. _

"How late did you stay up last night?" Bonnie asked nonchalantly.

_She shrugged suspiciously. _

"Not too long after you. I finished those pants and headed to bed," she explained. "Where's Elena?" she wondered.

"She's in the shower. You better go grab one yourself. It's quarter after eight and we have the appointment at the salon for nine," Bonnie reminded her.

_If either Elena or Bonnie found Klaus here when they woke, they would have stormed into her room to confront her the second he left; that clearly hadn't happened. _

_There was no way she could have hallucinated him barging into her apartment and kissing her, or talking to him while she hemmed suit pants. _

_It's not like she was going to come right out and ask Bonnie if he had been here. _

_Maybe she had gotten lucky? Perhaps he had left this morning before they had woken up? _

_With no more time to dwell on it, she nodded in response to Bonnie's suggestion. _

_She instructed Bonnie to help herself to anything in the kitchen before disappearing back into her room. _

_Shutting the door behind her, she released a relieved sigh and headed for her bathroom, setting her mind to getting ready for a day that was sure to be eventful. _

_Her shower took no time at all since she skipped washing her hair in favour of having it done at the salon. She spent nearly no time fixing her hair or doing her makeup since both would be done later as well. At least these were things she didn't have to worry about today. _

_She put her hair up in a simple ponytail and opted to wear something comfortable for the morning since she'd be in a dress in heels for the better part of the day. _

_Her black yoga pants and grey zip up hoodie served this purpose well. _

_As she prepared a bag of things she would need to take to the hotel and her bridesmaid dress, she found herself smirking absently over Klaus's semi-drunken appearance on her doorstep last night. _

_She laughed quietly, reminiscing about the sound of him tripping up the steep staircase to her door. _

_When her stomach began to flutter as she thought about the way he had grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, she had to give her head a shake. _

_He practically forced himself on her. There was nothing sexy about it. He was rude and presumptuous. _

_She'd be lying to herself though if she said there hadn't been a heat that washed over her when his lips slid against hers, igniting a million reminders in her mind of their first frenzied encounter. _

_Cursing herself, she brought her things out into the hallway and returned to the kitchen. _

_Elena was dressed in a similar choice of outfit, helping herself to some orange juice and a plate of toast beside Bonnie. _

_She smiled brightly. _

"Good morning, bride-to-be," she gleamed.

_Elena scowled with a half smirk. _

_Her expression made her nervous as she instantly assumed Elena had seen Klaus this morning. _

"I barely slept last night," Elena revealed. "I think the reality of this is beginning to sink in. What's worse is I can't tell if I'm nauseous because of the baby or because of the wedding," she laughed.

_She sighed in relief. _

"Well there's no backing out now. In six hours you will be Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson," she told Elena with an excited reassurance.

_Elena rubbed her stomach uncomfortably. _

"Why don't you take your juice and food and sit on the couch? It might be more comfortable," she suggested to Elena sympathetically. "We don't have to leave for a little while yet."

_Deciding it was a good idea__,__ Elena took her plate of toast and her juice and headed for the couch. _

_She drank some more of her coffee that was now lukewarm. _

"Ah, what the hell?" Elena complained as she sat down on the couch.

_Glancing over at Elena, she noticed her shift uncomfortably as she reached for something underneath her. _

_She could see what appeared to be a men's leather wallet in Elena's hand and her stomach lurched. _

"Care, why do you have a men's wallet?" Elena asked, clearly confused.

_Rushing to snatch the wallet from Elena's hands, she was too late. Elena already had it open and was inspecting the contents. She hoped to God Klaus didn't carry any identification with him. She knew the idea was ridiculous; of course he did. _

_Elena looked up at her mischievously and dangled the wallet in her face. _

"Mind explaining to me how Klaus's wallet ended up in your couch?" Elena asked.

"What?!" Bonnie said from behind her.

_She felt her body begin to sweat instantly as though she had something to feel guilty about. Her emotion was unwarranted though. She had nothing to feel guilty about. He came to her apartment drunk, and she gave him a place to crash. That was it. She had done a good deed. _

"He came here last night after you guys went to bed," she confessed.

_A disgusted look crossed Elena's face as she jumped up from the couch. _

"Please tell me that you did not have sex with Elijah's brother on this couch. I thought you said it was a onetime thing!?" Elena scowled.

_She shook her head eagerly as she grabbed the wallet from Elena's hand. _

"We did not have sex," she assured them. "He came here after the bar closed. He was drunk and all the cabs were in service. I let him crash on the couch. I figured it would be better than letting him freeze to death while he attempted to walk back to the hotel," she reasoned.

_Both Bonnie and Elena were giving her a suspicious and critical look. _

_She glared at them both. _

"I swear to God," she bemoaned. "He passed out on the couch while I finished hemming the pants. Then I went to bed. Nothing happened," she stated firmly. "Who knows what kind of shape he'd be in this morning if I didn't let him crash here. You should be thanking me, Elena," she exclaimed.

_Elena eyed her reluctantly. _

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was a onetime thing for you to believe me?" she cried. "And besides, even if I wanted to have sex with him it wouldn't have happened with you guys in the other room. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty drunk. He probably would have had whiskey dick, anyways," she scoffed.

_Bonnie snorted and Elena relented with a sigh. _

"Fine, I believe you," Elena decided.

_She smiled thankfully and turned to Bonnie who nodded in agreement. _

"Klaus obviously made his way back to the hotel then," Elena concluded. "I should call Elijah and make sure he is there," Elena thought.

"Elena, you're not supposed to have any contact with the groom today until the wedding. Finish your toast. I'll give him a call," Bonnie offered.

_Elena accepted the offer gratefully and sat back down on the couch cautiously with her plate in one hand and a slice of toast in the other. _

_She watched Bonnie disappear into the hall and headed over to her desk for the decorations and the hemmed suit pants. _

_Both the box of decorations and the bag containing the pants were missing. _

_She opened the wallet in her hand and examined the New York driver's license sticking out of one of its pockets. _

"_Niklaus Levi Mikaelson" better have ensured those items got to where the needed to be._

* * *

_With everything packed in her car for the hotel, they drove around the corner to make their salon appointment just in time. _

_Elena had insisted on this salon since it was the one her mother used to frequent. Holly, the owner, had been a friend of Elena's mother. _

_Unfortunately when they arrived, Esther was there waiting for them. _

"Elena, sweetie," Esther greeted her, as though nothing had happened last night.

_Elena put on her best fake smile and gave her mother-in-law to be a small hug. _

"How are you feeling?" Esther asked.

_She turned to look down at some hair magazines so she could roll her eyes. _

"I felt a little nauseous this morning," Elena admitted. "But I don't know if its nerves or the baby."

_Esther laughed. _

"I had terrible morning sickness with every child - except perhaps Henrik - so did Sage with Liam and Emma," she related to Elena.

_She wanted to be sick just from listening to how fake the conversation was, although Esther's mention of a son named Henrik sparked her curiosity. He was not a Mikaelson sibling she had ever heard of before. _

"If it makes you feel any better, Elijah has been up since early this morning unable to sleep. You could have a runaway groom on your hands," Esther mused, nudging Elena playfully.

_Wouldn't Esther just love that, she thought. _

_Elena laughed faintly at the joke, although she could tell from her posture that she was screaming on the inside. _

_Disregarding both her and Bonnie, Esther pulled Elena's arm. _

"Mrs. Berenson and her associates have already gotten started on Rebekah and Sage. She's eagerly awaiting your arrival," Esther told Elena as she took her towards the hair stations.

_She and Bonnie exchanged bitter glares with one another. _

_They should have been first to get their hair worked on along with Rebekah and Elena. They were the bridal party after all. They should have been allotted the most time for their hair and makeup. _

_Instead, she and Bonnie were assisted by two estheticians in an adjacent room who worked on their nails_

_On the upside, this meant that she could avoid being around Esther Mikaelson. Not only was she an intolerable woman, she really didn't want to be confronted by the fact that Esther knew she had slept with her son. She had her helping of judgement last night, she didn't need any more. _

"So of all the doorsteps Klaus could show up on last night, he showed up on yours," Bonnie smirked casually.

_She glared at Bonnie, not really in the mood for her teasing. _

"You and Kol are really two peas in a pod, you know that?" she chided.

"I just think it's weird that he would show up at your apartment. You barely know him. He has to have old friends from around here whose couches he could have picked from," Bonnie shrugged.

"Well maybe none of them live close by," she said indifferently. "I don't know."

_Truthfully, she did know why he showed up at her place yesterday night - at least initially. _

"I think he might have a crush on you, Caroline Forbes," Bonnie giggled.

_She rolled her eyes. _

"He punched his father a second time when he called you a slut," Bonnie mused.

"I would punch someone if they called you a slut," she told Bonnie. "It doesn't mean I have a crush on you."

_Bonnie laughed. _

"What did you two talk about when he showed up?" Bonnie asked curiously.

_Her stomach fluttered once more as she recalled the feeling of his hands digging into the backs of her thighs. _

"I gave him some water and told him his dad was an asshole. We talked about the wedding while I finished hemming the suit pants. By the time I was done, he was passed out on the couch," she said simply.

_Bonnie seemed suspicious by her vague recollections, but she played it cool and sneakily changed the subject back onto wedding details. _

_When their nails were done they both had their hair washed and then they were shown each to a hair station. Sage and Rebekah switched places with them. Mrs. Berenson was still working on getting Elena's hair perfectly in place, as Esther nitpicked over her makeup on the other side of the salon. _

_The stylist working on her hair was busy fixing it into curlers while she was busy reading some Cosmo article on finding and securing, "Mr. Right__," when she heard his familiar accented voice greet __Elena. _

_She had her back towards them and pretended not to notice. _

"Caroline, did you happen to bring Klaus's wallet with you?" she heard Elena ask.

_Promptly closing her magazine, she turned in her chair to face them. _

_Klaus was standing there expectantly with a smug grin on his face, as though he was pleased Elena was aware of his overnight stay. _

_She nodded, ignoring the way his appearance seemed immune to hangovers and how hideous she probably looked with no makeup on and her hair tangled in heavy rollers. _

_Standing from her chair, she went to retrieve her purse. _

_It was at that time she heard Esther greet her son and inquire about his presence. _

"I forgot my wallet at Caroline's apartment this morning," he told his mother bluntly as she turned around with his wallet in hand.

"I see," Esther said to him.

_Esther stared daggers in her direction as she handed Klaus his wallet. _

_When Klaus made no attempt to correct his mother's obvious assumption about the nature of his visit, her first instinct was to leap in to do so herself, but she held back. She kind of liked that it seemed to piss Esther off. She could handle having a reputation as a slut if it meant Esther Mikaelson would be tortured by it. _

"I didn't realize it was missing until I went to pay the florist," he explained, putting his wallet in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Wait? Why are you at the florist?" she wondered.

"I'm picking up the boutonnieres and the bouquets," he said simply, his brows furrowing at her sudden inquisition.

_Her eyes widened. _

"That was supposed to be my job," she protested. "I wanted to look them over before we accepted them," she stated.

_She looked to Elena who shrugged. _

"I just figured you wouldn't want the added stress today, so I asked Elijah to get Klaus to do it," Elena said.

_She sighed in exasperation. Sudden changes in plans were not her cup of tea, especially changes to her plans. _

"How about I go over with Niklaus?" Esther suggested to Elena, before shooting her a critical glare.

_Before Elena could respond, she brushed passed both Esther and Klaus to grab her coat. _

"I'll go. I want to make sure they're right," she said determinedly.

"But you have rollers in your hair," Bonnie chuckled.

"I don't care," she said flatly before pushing the door open to leave.

_It was a cold day, but luckily for Elena and unfortunately for her eyes, the sun shone as brightly as ever. _

_She disregarded how ridiculous she probably looked in her rollers and coat. _

"Wait up!" Klaus called after her as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Did you take the pants and decorations this morning?" she asked quickly as a means to fill the silence.

"Yeah, the pants fit, and the decorations are there," he replied with a chuckle. "Can't you trust me to do anything? I think you have your hair wound to tightly in those curlers," he joked.

_She shook her head with a frustrated grimace. _

"I'm the only one besides Elena who knows what the boutonnieres and bouquets are supposed to look like, so I want to ensure they're right," she said as they crossed the street for the florist. "It's my job as the maid of honour to harbour as much stress for Elena as possible."

_He relented with a sigh and followed her towards the store. _

"Ah, Caroline!" the elder woman and owner, Mrs. Appleby said to her as she practically stormed into the store.

_She tried her best to refrain from throwing a fit about how she had told Mrs. Appleby that she was to be the one in charge of picking up the boutonnieres and bouquets the day of the event. _

"I've just come to check out the flowers for the wedding party," she said, mustering the most polite smile to tame her annoyance.

The boxes were still on the counter from when Klaus had been there the first time, and Mrs. Appleby opened them obligingly for her and Klaus to inspect.

In one box were the simple white roses that comprised the groomsmen's boutonnieres. In a secure box all on its own, was Elena's full bouquet of burgundy roses, and in a longer box were the bridesmaid's smaller bouquets of white and burgundy roses.

"They look fantastic," she complimented Mrs. Appleby before looking to Klaus.

_He nodded with an indifferent shrug as he eyed his cell phone. _

"There's a balance still owing on the boutonnieres," Mrs. Appleby reminded them.

_Klaus held up his wallet with a grin and pulled out a credit card. _

_After the account was settled, she picked up the longer box, leaving the other two smaller ones for Klaus. _

"The decorative flowers should have already arrived at the hotel earlier this morning," Mrs. Appleby said. "Give my congratulations to Mr. Mikaelson and Miss. Gilbert."

_She nodded with a smile. _

_Noticing Elijah's car parked out front of the store, she waited there for Klaus to unlock the doors. _

"You might as well take all the flowers back to the hotel," she decided. "Just put the bridal party flowers in Elena and Elijah's suite since that's where we'll be getting ready later," she told him, as she opened the back door to slide the box in.

_When she turned from the door he was standing immediately in front of her with the two other boxes. _

_She only faltered slightly before taking the two boxes Klaus was holding and placing them in the car with the other. _

"Don't drive fast or try to carry all three boxes in at one time," she advised him, stepping back up onto the curb and into his personal space.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a playful salute.

_Scoffing, she turned for the crosswalk, but he stopped her. _

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash at your place last night," he mused. "Who knows where I would have ended up."

_Some other random woman's bed most likely, she answered in her mind. _

_She shrugged. _

"Elena would have killed me if she found out I turned you away," she explained.

_He nodded with a small glint in his eye. _

"Well, nevertheless," he conceded.

_Noting his cell phone still in his hand, she grabbed it quickly. _

"Make sure you keep the groomsmen and Elijah on time and sober this afternoon, and if there are any wedding emergencies, text me immediately," she practically demanded as she entered her number into his phone without even thinking about what she had done until her number was there on the screen.

_He was smirking. _

"Is that your clever excuse for giving me your number?" he mused.

_She scowled and rolled her eyes. _

"In your dreams," she groaned, marching away, trying without success to hide the smile that was fighting to appear on her lips.

_When she reached the salon she could feel her phone vibrating in her purse. _

_She looked at it discreetly, seeing a text from an unknown number. _

"_I __like challenges," it read. _

_Blushing, she quickly wiped the smirk off her face and looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed her. _

_She was playing with fire, she reminded herself. _

_Just as she went to turn into the salon with her attention still firmly on her phone, she bumped into someone. _

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," she winced, as she looked up to see Carol Lockwood.

_Despite the size of the town it wasn't often that she ran into Carol. She was a busy woman and she was involved in only the most elite social circles. _

"Caroline!" Carol said a little too enthusiastically for her taste.

_While she always found the Lockwoods a little pretentious and stuck up, they had always been polite to her when she was with their son and cordial with her following their break up. They were basically a watered down version of the Mikaelsons with manners. _

"It's been a while. I've been meaning to stop by your store, but I've just been so busy, you know with Richard's re-election campaign for Mayor and all," Carol explained.

_She nodded understandingly. _

"I'm just running a few errands, and you must be getting ready for Elena's big day," Carol concluded as she noticed the curlers in her hair and their position in front of the salon.

"Yeah, I hear you will be there," she said, trying to make polite conversation.

"Richard and I are good friends with Elijah's parents. We're looking forward to seeing them again and celebrating Elijah and Elena's big day," Carol said excitedly. "Tyler is also in town for the occasion. I know he'd love to catch up with you if you get a spare moment tonight."

_That is precisely why she avoided Richard and Carol Lockwood when she could. They never missed an opportunity to bring up their son; to highlight his successes and try and insert her back into his life. While they had been hesitant about her relationship with Tyler when they were together, since they broke up she always felt like they were manoeuvring to get them back together. _

_It wasn't happening._

* * *

"Ugh, I just don't understand why you had to invite Tyler Lockwood too," she groaned to Elena as she tied up the laces to the corset back of Elena's dress.

_She did this extra slow on purpose since the photographer from yesterday's rehearsal was present to take photos. _

_Rebekah was in the bathroom changing into her bridesmaid dress so she took this as her only chance to unleash her frustration upon Elena. _

_When she returned to the salon earlier Esther was constantly present, never giving her the chance to confront Elena about the Lockwoods being on the guest list. _

"Elijah and I never even sent formal invitations to them," Elena shrugged apologetically. "It was all his parents' doing," she explained. "I didn't even know they were invited up until about a month ago. I was so stressed with everything that I just forgot to mention it to you."

_She sighed unhappily. _

"I haven't seen Tyler since the day we broke up," she stated.

"There will be a lot of people there, Caroline," Bonnie pointed out, "I'm sure you won't even cross paths with him."

_Rebekah emerged from the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face. _

"Ugh Tyler Lockwood is such an asshole," Rebekah said.

_Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment for Rebekah having overheard her conversation, but then she realized Rebekah had just openly bashed Tyler along with them. Her mouth parted in surprise and confusion. _

"You know, Caroline, I always used to be jealous of you for dating him in high school, but then my parents reintroduced me to him last summer when he visited England with his parents in hopes that we might start dating - even though he was dating someone else. I took him out to see some sights around London and all he did the entire time was talk about his lame job and check out other girls," Rebekah groaned.

_She smirked and laughed at this sudden reality where she found herself liking Rebekah Mikaelson. _

"I'm surprised your father didn't call you out on letting him pass you by last night like he did with me," she stated, wondering only after she said it if maybe she crossed a line with Rebekah already.

_Rebekah shook her head. _

"Finn and I are his favourites. He would never call us out publically," Rebekah shrugged. "But I assure you that one of the reasons he brought up your history with Tyler Lockwood was to try and make me jealous so that I might be motivated to pursue him at the reception tonight," she mused, "which I have absolutely no intention of doing."

_And just when she thought the elder Mikaelson's actions couldn't surprise her anymore. _

_Rebekah stood in front of the full-length mirror to appraise her appearance in the wine coloured bridesmaid dress. _

_Both she and Bonnie laughed and Elena gave her an 'I told you so' glare through the mirror as she stood beside Rebekah. _

_Okay, so perhaps Rebekah had changed since high school and wasn't as bad as she remembered. _

_Maybe the saying about the enemy of my enemy being my friend had some legitimacy. _

"Although if you're so keen to avoid Tyler Lockwood and his type, I'm not sure exactly what you're doing sleeping with my brother, Niklaus. I love him, but my father was right about his type," Rebekah shrugged.

_She scowled as Rebekah gave her the same lecture that she had received a million times already this weekend - even by Klaus himself. _

"It was a onetime thing," Elena and Bonnie assured Rebekah in unison.

_She shot all of them disapproving looks. _

"Nik will never settle down. He has an infamous wandering eye. At least he doesn't pretend otherwise though. He claims to have never cheated. That's more than Tyler Lockwood can say, I suppose," Rebekah admitted, looking squarely at her with an apologetic expression.

"Carol has this notion in her head that we could get back together," she complained.

"Tyler cheated on you and she knows it. Why would she even think you would consider it?" Bonnie lamented.

_Rebekah shrugged. _

"Because women like Carol Lockwood and my mother turn a blind eye to their own husband's indiscretions," Rebekah said simply. "And sometimes commit a few indiscretions of their own," she added, clearly referring to her mother.

_She didn't dare press Rebekah for more details than what Elena had provided the other night. _

"I could never stay with someone who was unfaithful to me," she said determinedly before noticing Elena's bewildered expression.

_They all laughed. _

"Sorry, Elena," she chuckled some more. "You're getting married today. I guess you don't want to hear any marriage horror stories."

_Elena nodded thankfully. _

_She finished tying the corset ribbon to Elena's dress and glanced over Elena's shoulder at her in the mirror. _

_Elena's wedding dress looked gorgeous. While the bodice was a fitted corset, the bottom was the billowing princess gown that Elena had always dreamed of wearing on her wedding day. She felt a keen sense of satisfaction knowing that she had helped make Elena's dream a reality. Months had gone into making this dress. _

"She has nothing to worry about," Rebekah said reassuringly. "Elijah is completely head over heels for you, Elena."

_With the dress secured, she helped Elena adjust her mother's veil before assisting her with her jewellery. Again, all of this happened at a slow pace to the photographer that had been lurking would get pictures. _

"The necklace Elijah bought you is beautiful," she admired as she clasped the diamond necklace together around Elena's neck.

"Yeah just a little more extravagant than the engraved cufflinks I bought for him," she laughed guiltily.

_All of them shrugged with a smirk. _

_She stood back from Elena so she could stand alone in front of the mirror. _

_Her throat constricted with emotion as the significance of the day began to sink in. She wished Elena's mother could be here to help Elena dress as she had just done. _

"You look amazing, Elena," she told her friend as the photographer took a few more photos.

_Bonnie and Rebekah both nodded in agreement. _

"You can't even tell that you're pregnant," Bonnie told Elena to quell her fears that there would be a small bump in her corset.

"Despite my parents' negativity, my brother is very lucky," Rebekah added.

_Elena smiled and shook her head as she tried to hold back tears for the sake of her makeup. _

"Thank you so much for making this dress, Caroline," Elena murmured as she waved her hands in front of her face to stop from crying. "It's beautiful," she added, leaning in to give her a hug.

"You're welcome," she replied, as she hugged Elena lightly.

_They took a few individual and group shots for the photographer in front of the ornate fireplace in the room, followed by a few in front of the terrace doors. _

"You ladies are seriously outshining the bride," Elena laughed as they had their photos taken without her.

_All three of them were in the same simple long silk dresses accented with simple diamond-like jewellery. She liked the dress Elena picked out. She appreciated that there were thin straps and that despite the low cut nature of the front she could still manage to wear a strapless bra underneath. _

_While Elena wore her hair completely up, she had her hair half up and half down in curls. Bonnie and Rebekah both had their hair entirely down. Bonnie's hair was perfectly curled, while Rebekah's curls were looser and over her right shoulder. _

_When the photos were done, they decided to give Elena the gifts they had gotten her and Elijah. Rebekah got them a wedding keepsake box that had their wedding invitation engraved on the top. Inside were various mementos related to their wedding she had been collecting for them since they announced their engagement. Bonnie purchased them a large bottle of red wine from the year of their marriage, accompanied by a list of milestones for them to use it to celebrate with__._

_In lieu of the fact that Elijah and Elena both kept journals, she got them a special personalized journal to collaborate on throughout the first year of their marriage. _

_Elena had to fight some more tears, but luckily there was a knock at the door to distract her__._

_She excused herself and went to answer it. _

_Michelle was waiting eager on the other side and she let her into the room. _

"It's nearly three o'clock. It's show time," Michelle announced.

* * *

_They were all waiting in the foyer outside the main ceremony room for the processional music to begin. _

_She hadn't been nervous before, but she had caught a brief glimpse at the small crowd of people waiting inside and that made her palms a little sweaty. _

_She recited what to do in her mind: do not start walking down the aisle until Bonnie is twenty feet ahead of you, hold your flowers at your hips and not at your chest, do not trip on the four inch heels Elena thought it would be a great idea to have to you stand in all day. _

_When the processional music started, the large double doors to the room opened and Michelle waved at Rebekah from the corner to begin her walk down the aisle. _

_She gave Bonnie an encouraging but anxious smile as Bonnie turned to follow Rebekah. _

_Before she got into her own position, she took a moment to hug Elena off to the side. _

_Once Bonnie reached the half-way point, she stepped into the ceremony room. She hurriedly ensured that she was in the centre of the aisle and that her bouquet was at her hips before she began her walk. _

_The room looked even more gorgeous than it had yesterday. Flowers of wine, lavender, and green added the necessary colour, and the lit candles made everything more intimate. _

_Everyone was staring at her from their chairs and her stomach twisted into a slowly tightening knot. _

_Elijah and the groomsmen at the front of the room were almost a blur to her. _

_That was when she caught sight of Tyler. She was only partially surprised to see the woman she found him in bed with a year ago as his plus one. _

_Carol was practically pointing her out to Tyler and they made brief eye contact before she purposely glanced over to the other side of the room at all the unfamiliar faces that probably made up Elijah's colleagues from work and old friends from medical school. _

_As she neared the end of the aisle, she did her best to avoid the death stares from Mikael and Esther by focusing on the rest of the wedding party. _

_Rebekah and Bonnie looked relieved to have made it to the end with no serious issue. _

_Elijah was smiling gratefully at her, but she could see the anxious anticipation on his face. _

_To her relief, Klaus had made it on time and was standing dutifully beside Elijah along with Kol and Finn. _

_All four of them looked exceedingly handsome in their black and grey three-piece suits. She had probably allowed her eyes to linger too long upon Klaus. She supposed it was only fair; she was pretty certain he had been staring at her ever since Bonnie had left the aisle to stand at the front. _

_She took her spot beside Bonnie and gave Elijah a reassuring nod as they both glanced down the aisle to see a hesitant Liam in a cute little suit making his way towards them with the pillow. _

_Klaus kneeled down when Liam reached the end and freed both wedding rings from the pillow before pointing Liam in the direction of Sage. He then stood and provided the officiant with the rings. _

_Emma was next and she looked adorable in her miniature white and burgundy princess gown. She seemed to love the attention as she tossed out rose petals in both directions until she reached the end of the aisle. _

_Once Emma was seated beside Sage and Liam, the processional music changed to signal Elena's entrance. _

_She clenched her fingers around her bouquet and smiled excitedly when she saw Elena appear and everyone in the audience stand. _

_While she felt sad for Elena, knowing that her parents and brother were absent on this day, she did her best not to dwell on that. She didn't want to be sobbing from sadness by the time Elena reached the end. She wanted to stay positive for Elena. This was a happy day. _

_She did start to feel tears rising in her eyes when she noticed the awed expression on Elijah's face as he watched his bride. A contented sigh escaped her lips at the sight. That was basically love summed up in one look. She wished she could take a picture and show Klaus later to challenge his cynical perspective on his brother's marriage. _

_Once Elena reached the last few rows, Elijah stepped down to meet her. He linked his left arm with hers and escorted her the rest of the way._

_When they reached the officiant, he cleared his throat and prepared to speak. _

"Welcome everyone," the officiant greeted.

_He waited for a few moments until he had everyone's attention before reciting the Call to Worship. _

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Elijah James Mikaelson and Elena Marie Gilbert, we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love."

_The officiant paused. _

"Now please join me in reciting the Lord's Prayer," he instructed everyone.

_Elena and Elijah weren't particularly religious, but she knew Elena's parents had been and from what she gathered, so were Elijah's. _

"Now, before I begin to impart upon Elijah and Elena some wise words and advice about love and marriage, the bride and groom want to take a moment to acknowledge those who could not be present today physically to bear witness to their union this afternoon. Elena's parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, along with her younger brother Jeremy Gilbert, are all a part of this ceremony in spirit. Henrik Mikaelson, Elijah's younger brother, is also with us today in spirit. Let us also say a prayer for them," the officiant said as he began to recite a prayer she was unfamiliar with.

_So Henrik was a younger sibling who had apparently died young. Elijah or Elena had never really mentioned him. _

_She was even more curious now, but tried to keep her attention fixed on the ceremony. _

"You may be seated," the officiant instructed the guests once the prayer was done.

_The officiant then started with the traditional Christian thoughts on love from First Corinthians before starting into some more secular and humorous commentary on the implications of love and marriage. He finished with his own personal observations of Elena and Elijah as a couple. _

"Elijah and Elena, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love," the officiant paused. "Elijah and Elena, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love," he continued.

_The officiant turned to Elijah. _

"Elijah, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" the officiant asked.

"Yes, I do," Elijah replied.

_With that, the officiant turned to Elena. _

"Elena, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" he asked Elena.

_Elena nodded. _

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"Elijah and Elena will now recite the vows that they wrote for one another," the officiant declared.

_She took Elena's bouquet as Elijah pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. _

_He took one of Elena's hands in his as he prepared himself to say his vows. _

_She attempted to hold back her tears without much success as Elijah began to eloquently recall the first time he and Elena met and the moment he knew he was in love with her. He finished his vows traditionally as he and Elena planned. _

"I love you Elena as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, now and forever. This is my solemn vow," Elijah spoke.

_Elena's back was towards her but she noticed Elena's free hand move to her face - obviously in an effort to catch a few falling tears. _

_The officiant handed Elena her notes as she reclaimed Elijah's hand. _

_Elena recited her personal vows shakily, also recounting the first time they met and when she fell in love. She also noted how grateful she was for Elijah in lieu of losing her parents and brother. She then recited the same final vows as Elijah had. _

"I love you Elijah as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, now and forever. This is my solemn vow," Elena stammered through her emotion.

_She returned her paper back to the officiant before joining both her hands with Elijah. _

"Elijah and Elena will now solidify their vows through the exchange of rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love," the officiant said as he handed Elijah Elena's ring. "And now as a token of your love and your desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Elijah, may place a ring on the finger of your bride," the officiant paused so that Elijah could position the ring and Elena's finger, "while reciting the words, 'Elena, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.'"

_Elijah repeated the words as he slipped the diamond encrusted white gold band onto Elena's finger. _

"And as a token of your love and your desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Elena, may place a ring on the finger of your room," the officiant stated as Elena excitedly readied Elijah's plain white gold band, "while reciting the words, 'Elijah, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.'"

_Elena said the words to Elijah as she placed the ring on his finger. _

"Elijah and Elena, before your relatives, friends, and God, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises to one another, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. Elijah, you may now kiss your bride," the officiant declared.

_She grinned stupidly as Elijah framed Elena's face with his hands and kissed her eagerly. _

_The guests erupted into applause and cheers. _

_Not even the sour looks from Mikael or Esther could ruin the moment. _

_Elijah and Elena parted the kiss and she handed Elena back her bouquet. _

"I would now request that Elijah and Elena step to the side, along with their best man and maid of honour as witnesses, to sign the marriage certificate before I officially introduce them to you all as a couple," the officiant said.

_She panicked for a moment, knowing that Michelle had forgotten to go over this part with them yesterday at the rehearsal. They would have to improvise. _

_The officiant stepped down from his platform and moved behind her to the side of the room. _

_Elijah took Elena by the hand and led her down in between the bridal party and the front row of Elena's guests. _

_She glared at Klaus a little bewilderedly before he made the first move and stepped beside her. He slipped his arm around her and guided her a little anxiously behind Elena and Elijah towards a small desk that had been prepared especially for the signing__._

_When the photographer appeared, his arm promptly fell away from her when he seemed to realize the casual way it was around her waist. _

_The photographer had her stand beside Klaus off to one side, as the officiant pulled the chair out for Elena to sit and sign her name. When she was done, she switched places with Elijah so that he could sign his name. _

_Elijah and Elena then traded places with her and Klaus. They stood off to the side as she took a seat at the table and Klaus was instructed by the photographer to stand behind her. _

_She concentrated on the document rather than the awkwardness of having her photo taken with Klaus and signed her name as neatly as she could. _

_Places with Klaus were traded so that he could sign the document and then they returned to their spots up front with Elijah, Elena, and the officiant._

_The officiant instructed Elijah and Elena to face the guests hand in hand. _

"I would now like to take the opportunity to officially present for the first time, Doctor and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson," the officiant announced enthusiastically to a cheering audience.

_The newlyweds kissed once more before heading down the aisle as the recessional music began to play. _

_Once Elijah and Elena were beyond the halfway point, Klaus moved ahead and offered her his arm. _

_She accepted it readily for one of the photographers as they both proceeded down the aisle. _

"Please tell me Elijah and Elena arranged for pre-reception drinks," he said under his breath.

_Scowling, she tugged on his arm discreetly. _

"Shut up and smile," she hissed through her fake smile as the paparazzi-like photographer confronted them at the end of the aisle.

_The large foyer and hall outside the ceremony room had been transformed into a casual area for guests to enjoy cocktails and appetizers while they waited for the other room to be converted for the reception. _

_Michelle was there waiting to congratulate Elijah and Elena. _

_She instructed the wedding party to head to the front lobby for some indoor photos, where they would then proceed to their outdoor location. _

_By this point, she had discreetly broke contact with Klaus, but kept beside him, worried that he might run off. _

_It wasn't entirely surprising to her when on their way through the foyer he manage to snatch two champagne flutes off the tray of a passing waiter. _

"Those are for the guests," she lamented.

_He handed one over to her. _

"We're technically the guests of honour; it says so right in your title. We deserve these," he reasoned, "besides, Doctor and Mrs. Mikaelson have some," he said, nodding up ahead towards the couple who did indeed have champagne flutes in their hands.

"Elena's isn't even real champagne," she countered.

_Ignoring her, he finished his glass in no time, while she preferred to sip on hers slowly. They had a long night ahead. She had to pace herself. _

"Did you use those decorations?" she asked him, suddenly fearful that he might have forgotten.

_He nodded and she sighed in relief. _

"The limo driver let Kol and I decorate his car, and we used the rest on Elijah's Mercedes. He's not going to be pleased," Klaus chuckled amusedly.

"Good," she responded, looking behind them to ensure the rest of the wedding party was following them.

"You need to relax, sweetheart. The hard part is over," he shrugged, setting his empty champagne flute down on a passing table as they gathered in the lobby.

_She shook her head. _

"We need to ensure the reception runs smoothly," she reminded him.

"That's precisely why Elijah and Elena hired a wedding planner," he said.

_She put her hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow at him. _

"Well they didn't hire someone to write and recite your speech for you," she pointed out.

_He shrugged nonchalantly. _

"I'm only concerned for the person who has to deliver their speech in the wake of sheer perfection that is my speech," he smirked.

_She was scheduled to recite her speech after him._

* * *

_After they were finished with the indoor wedding party photos, they departed - in the decorated limo - for the conservation area to take some quick outdoor photos against the snowy backdrop. Luckily for the wedding party__,__ the snow wasn't that deep and the bridal party was able to wear their boots for the occasion. _

_They had only spent about fifteen minutes in total outside in the freezing cold, but in that time Kol had managed to start a snowball fight with his brothers, much to Elena's chagrin. _

_It had stressed her out too, but the photographer had captured it on camera so she knew the event would make for some memorable pictures. _

_When the photographer was done with them, the girls promptly rushed the limo for their coats. While Elena was fortunate enough to have a long white bridal coat to wear, the bridesmaids only had thin matching dress shawls which served offered little warmth. _

_Back at the hotel, they were given a few minutes to freshen up before returning to the now empty foyer that had been the venue for cocktail hour. _

_Michelle was there to greet them again and inform them that all the guests had been seated for the dinner and were waiting for their return. _

_There were also two unfamiliar and handsome young men standing with Michelle whom she had never noticed before. _

"Congrats man!" the raven haired one stepped forward to hug Elijah and then moved onto Elena to do the same.

_The other fairer haired one offered the bride and the groom the same gesture before giving a friendly greeting to Klaus. _

"Hey Elijah, why don't you introduce us to Elena's bridesmaids who aren't your sister - since she's off limits," Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

_She groaned on the inside as Rebekah scoffed aloud. Bridesmaids were not entertainment for the groom's male friends. _

"Damon and Stefan, this is Caroline and Bonnie," Elijah introduced. "Damon and Stefan's father, Giuseppe, worked with my father when he was in Washington. They've been friends of the family for years, and Damon and I attended medical school together. They'll both be MC-ing tonight," he informed them.

_She shook Damon and Stefan's hands with a polite smile as Bonnie followed suit. _

_Damon had piercing blue eyes and an alluring smile and she knew automatically that he was trouble - probably more so than Klaus. Stefan had warm chocolate eyes and he seemed more friendly, but looks could be deceiving. _

"Since you still insist on getting serious with Meredith, the bridesmaids are mine, brother," Damon joked.

_It was always the nice ones who were taken or gay__._

"The bridesmaids are standing right here," she glowered with crossed arms.

_She could see Klaus smirking from behind Stefan as she put Damon in his place. _

"Feisty, I like it," Damon smiled.

_Elijah cleared his throat. _

"Well now that you have made quite the impression, Damon, perhaps you could announce our arrival for dinner," Elijah suggested much to her relief.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure you all are starving," Michelle added.

"Stef and I are on it," Damon declared. "Come on baby bro, let's go do this," he said, putting his arm around Stefan and walking back into the reception room.

"Sorry about that," Elena apologized to her and Bonnie, "Damon doesn't really have much of a filter."

"You can say that again," Rebekah groaned as they gathered at the doors.

"They'll introduce you with the person you walked with in the recessional from the outside in. So Rebekah and Finn you're first," Michelle informed them.

_They could all here Damon and Stefan's voices sound over the speakers through the closed door announce to the guests that they were about to introduce the wedding party. _

_Damon introduced Rebekah and Finn as the pair of them slipped through the doorway and into the reception. Stefan then introduced Kol and Bonnie, before mentioning her name alongside Klaus's. Once again, she was forced to stand beside Klaus as they entered the reception and headed for the main table while everyone eyed them curiously. _

_The reception was decorated similarly to the ceremony, since many of the decorations had been repurposed. The main difference being that the room now boasted a dance floor with circular dining tables on both sides of it, and the wedding party table at the head of it all. _

_When she and Klaus reached the table, she was thankful to discover that they were seated at the table according to how they stood during the ceremony. She was sitting in between Bonnie and Elena. _

_The last thing she needed to be confronted with the entire night was Klaus Mikaelson and fact that as much as she wanted to loathe him, she found herself wanting him to kiss her again as he had last night more. It was ridiculously frustrating. _

_When the entire wedding party was seated - save for Elijah and Elena - Damon took it upon himself to give them an enthusiastic introduction. _

"It's my pleasure to be the second person to officially introduce them as a married couple, Doctor and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson," Damon announced as Elijah and Elena walked through the doors hand in hand.

_She clapped and cheered enthusiastically along with Bonnie and Rebekah. _

_Once Elena and Elijah were seated, Damon recited a blessing to usher in the beginning of dinner as servers began to come around to take orders. _

_She barely had time to examine the preselected menu when a server approached her for her order. _

_She and Elena had discussed the meal choices months ago, but they had all slipped her mind. Scanning the menu, she found all basic selections, and quickly ordered the roasted beef tenderloin, although she didn't have much of an appetite. _

_When Bonnie went to fill her glass with the bottle of red wine that had been placed especially for them, she declined. _

"More for Rebekah and I," Bonnie mused, as she filled her and Rebekah's glasses.

_She opted for water instead. If she started drinking now, she'd be passed out somewhere before the night was over. Besides, she preferred a liquor drink over wine. _

"So as we wait for meals to be ordered and served, Stefan and I are going to act out some common female responses and their translations for Elijah's future reference," Damon mused. "Stefan is the husband, and I'm the wife."

_The audience laughed as Damon made cutesy eyes at his brother. _

_While Damon's cocky attitude annoyed her at first, she had to admit that he had a knack for keeping people entertained, hence why Elijah and Elena had selected him and his brother to MC the wedding. _

"Honey, what's wrong?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I'm fine," Damon said in a feminine voice with his arms crossed.

_Stefan and Damon both shook their heads. _

"She is definitely not fine, and most likely she is pissed...probably at you," he chuckled before eyeing a cue card for his next part.

"Honey, how much longer will you be getting ready?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I'll be ready in five minutes!" he declared, quickly rolling his eyes at the audience. "Try more like thirty minutes," Damon clarified.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Stefan repeated.

"Nothing," Damon said flatly.

"Refer back to what I said about 'fine,'" Stefan mused as the guests laughed some more.

_He looked down at his next line before looking reluctantly at Damon, who was standing with his arms crossed. _

"Honey, can I go out with the guys tonight?" Stefan wondered.

_Damon glared at him. _

"Go ahead," he replied flatly. "This, Elijah, is a dare, not permission, so don't do it - even when I come to town," Damon laughed.

"Especially when Damon comes to town," Stefan added.

_Stefan paused as he prepared to deliver the next line. _

"Are you sure it's alright if I go out with the guys tonight?" Stefan confirmed with Damon, who only gave a loud sigh in response.

_Even she laughed out loud at this. _

"Basically she thinks you're stupid," Damon chuckled.

"Honey, I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner plans," Stefan continued.

_Damon smiled sweetly. _

"That's okay," he replied to Stefan.

_Stefan shook his head and mouthed, 'it's not okay.' _

"That's okay means she wants to think long and hard before deciding how and when you will pay for your mistake," Damon explained.

"I promise that we'll reschedule," Stefan told Damon.

"Whatever," Damon hissed, before breaking character with a laugh. "She's basically saying eff you."

_Stefan scanned the bottom of his card. _

"Honey, I'll do those dishes," Stefan offered to Damon.

_Damon brushed him aside. _

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," he said bitterly.

"Translation: You should automatically know it has to be done and do it without having to offer or be asked several times. This will result in you asking her 'what's wrong?' and her replying with, 'nothing' so refer back to our translation of that word," Damon grinned.

"If you know these basic translations, you will be a much happier man, Elijah. We hope they could help every guy here tonight, actually. Enjoy your meals," Stefan announced to the crowd, who applauded their efforts appreciatively.

"Those translations were fairly accurate," she conceded to Bonnie, as Elena could be heard beside her pointing the same thing out to Elijah.

_Bonnie nodded. _

"I think I've probably already used a few on Kol," Bonnie laughed.

_She smiled, realizing that amidst their banter this weekend, she had probably used a few variations on Klaus. _

_They waited awhile longer for their meals to no avail. _

_Instead of letting Michelle handle it, she took it upon herself to get up from the table and confront the staff in the kitchen. _

_They didn't seem too impressed with one of the bridesmaids coming in and telling them what to do, but she noticed their speed pick up a little as she appraised them. Soon__,__ finished plates were making their way onto the serving trays and taken out to the hungry wedding party and guests. _

_She ran into Michelle on the way out of the kitchen and gave her a smug smile. _

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked under her breath as she returned to the table, knowing she hadn't gone to the bathroom like she had said.

_Before she could answer, servers were delivering their hot meals. _

"I told the kitchen staff to pick up the pace," she whispered, not wanting Elena to overhear.

_She tried to eat her food, but all she could do was pick at it; too preoccupied by her surroundings and the goings on. _

_Her appetite wasn't helped by the fact that at one of the tables closest to theirs at the front, sat Elijah's parents. She didn't envy Sage, Liam, and Emma, or the Salvatore brothers who were seated with them. _

_The only thing that could kill her appetite entirely was the sight of the entire Lockwood family, but fortunately the lighting was too dim and they were probably seated at a table that was closer to the back so she hadn't spotted them since the ceremony. _

_She noticed Elena's uncle John and his wife Isobel seated at a table along with her aunt Jenna and her husband Alaric. Elena wasn't the biggest fan of her uncle John. He had tried to contest her parents' will when they died, but she wanted to invite him nonetheless - he was literally one of the only blood relatives she had left. Elena was more friendly with her aunt Jenna, but she lived on the other side of the country. Had Elena not been of legal age when her parents died, Jenna would have become her legal guardian. That single table comprised all of Elena's living relatives. _

_Once dinner was over and their plates had been cleared, Stefan returned to the microphone to announce the start of speeches. _

_Her nerves began to hit her and she decided to break her no alcohol policy by pouring herself a small glass of wine. _

"First up is my old friend, and best man to the groom, Klaus Mikaelson," Stefan said, pointing the mic in Klaus's direction as she saw him get up confidently from his chair with a glass of wine in hand.

"Don't embarrass me!" she heard Elijah shout after him.

_In preparation for her own speech, she reached into her bag that she had hid underneath the table for the words she had written down. _

_She watched anxiously as Klaus took the mic from Stefan and set his glass of wine down on the table beside him. _

"Good evening everyone," he said casually. "Before I start, let's give a round of applause to Elijah and Elena for the delicious dinner...but most especially for the open bar," he mused.

_Everyone clapped and the guests louder with his mention of the open bar. _

"Also, because he would kill me if I didn't mention him first, I would like to point out how dapper Elijah looks in his suit. When he's not in scrubs, he's dressed only in the finest suits, so before you compliment the bride on her appearance, make sure you stroke his ego first," Klaus laughed.

_Elena was laughing while Elijah was grimacing with embarrassment. _

"I think we can all agree that his bride, Elena, looks stunning today as well," Klaus added, garnering a few more hand claps. "We should also give a round of applause to Caroline, Elena's maid of honour, who actually made Elena's dress," he proceeded, glancing over at her.

_Her cheeks flushed and probably resembled the colour of her dress. _

"She, along with the other bridesmaids, looks lovely today, too," he complimented.

_He paused for a moment to let the clapping and conversation spurred on by his comments die down. _

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Klaus, Elijah's more handsome younger brother," he revealed.

_She rolled her eyes at his own introduction as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and glanced over it quickly. _

"There's never been a time in my life that Elijah hasn't been there, but Elijah often likes to fondly reminisce about the peaceful first five years of his life that I wasn't in his," he laughed. "Since the day I was born I've made Elijah's life a living hell, according to him," he chuckled, "so I'm not exactly sure why he asked me to be his best man. I suppose maybe it's precisely because I've terrorized him his entire life - minus those first five blissful years - that he chose me," Klaus explained.

_He looked over his notes. _

"When we were younger, we were inseparable...well, perhaps I was just inseparable from him," he mused. "I was attached to Elijah's hip - probably literally sometimes, since I recall a few occasions where I tried gluing and duct taping us together. Luckily for the sake of Elijah and Elena's wedding night, I grew out of that phase," he joked. "Still, I went and did everything my brother did. We competed and challenged each other in everything, although Elijah was always one step ahead of me. This continued a little differently as we grew older and began to take different paths. Instead, we challenged each other's decisions and choices, and terrorized each other when we thought the other was making a mistake," he said. "This happened a lot," he grinned.

_Klaus glanced over at Elijah and Elena. _

"We still have this kind of relationship. So naturally, when he told me he was thinking about proposing to Elena, I terrorized the hell out of him. I thought he was making a huge mistake. Mind you this had a lot to do with the fact that I didn't know Elena that well, but I was also concerned that my brother was making a commitment that he wasn't ready to make. I asked him to give me all the reasons he wanted to marry Elena. His immediate response was that he loved her. He would go on to detail Elena's admirable attributes, and their common interests, goals, and values, but it was his quick initial response that stood out to me. Elijah had never sounded more confident about something in his life - not even his decision to go to medical school. So while I was still hesitant, I told him to go for it, because even though we challenge each other's choices, Elijah and I have always looked out for and supported one another wholeheartedly," he recounted.

_He stopped to take a sip of his wine. _

"It was Elijah's confidence that convinced me, but it was ultimately my confidence in him and my love for him that reassured me. I trust my brother and his ability to make wise decisions. And like his uncanny ability to select impeccable suits, he seems to have a similar ability when it comes to choosing a wife," he laughed. "A year has passed since Elijah first told me his plans to propose to Elena, and since then, I've gotten to know Elena a little better and she's confirmed everything Elijah has ever told me about her - although I'm still waiting to verify these baking skills Elijah has alluded to," he mentioned, looking expectantly at Elena. "Spending more time with them has also confirmed for me how happy my brother truly is with Elena, and that's ultimately all I want for him," he stated.

_He took another moment to examine his notes, before holding out his glass. _

"On that note, I would like to thank Elena for contributing a great deal to my brother's happiness, and I want to welcome her into our family. I'm not sure I'm prepared to handle another sister, but you don't seem half as bad as Rebekah," he laughed, as Rebekah scowled. "Let's all raise our glasses in a toast for Elijah and Elena. I wish both of you all the best. Congratulations!" he said.

_Everyone raised their glasses and cheered some more for the couple, with Damon shouting at them to kiss. They obliged him and everyone cheered some more. _

_Klaus handed the mic back to Stefan and returned triumphantly back to the main table. Both Elijah and Elena stood up to give him a hug. _

_Admittedly, his speech had been good. It was surprisingly sincere. _

_Stefan looked down at his itinerary to confirm her speech before speaking. _

"Now we'll hear from Elena's maid of honour, Caroline Forbes," he announced.

_She nearly finished her glass of wine as he said her name. _

_Standing up shakily, she filled her wine glass, before approaching Stefan. _

_Public speaking was not something that usually made her uneasy. It came naturally to her, but for some reason she was a little more nervous than she was used to. _

_It had to be a combination of things; the sentimentality of the speech, all the unfamiliar people in the room, what she was wearing, the alcohol, Mikael, Esther, Klaus, and the fact that Tyler Lockwood was somewhere in the crowd. That all had to be why. _

_She smiled at Stefan appreciatively and took the mic from him. _

"Hey everyone," she said sweetly. "I don't think Klaus needs his ego stroked anymore, but how about a round of applause for his speech. I didn't think Klaus was capable of heartfelt," she teased, "but apparently I was wrong," she added.

_Klaus narrowed his eyes in her direction as the rest of the main table began to laugh. _

_That was a perk of getting to do your speech second. _

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to share this special day with Elijah and Elena," she said to the audience. "Elena worked extremely hard - and made me work extremely hard - to make this possible," she joked, "so I'm glad you are all here to enjoy it."

_She glanced over at Elena and Elijah. _

"I know Klaus already mentioned it, but I would like to acknowledge how wonderful everyone at the head table looks. I was delighted when Elena asked me to be her maid of honour, but I was ecstatic when she asked me to make her dress. It's a privilege that I will cherish. I am so relieved that it came together as it did and that you love it and look amazing in it. What could be worse than being responsible for ruining a bride's dress?" she laughed.

_She turned towards the audience as she prepared to introduce herself. _

"Many of you won't know me, but I'm Caroline Forbes, Elena's best friend for more than twenty years. Our mothers were best friends, so it seems only logical that Elena and I would be too. I don't think Elena and I have gone more than a day without talking to one another. Ever since we were young, we've done everything together; shared in every significant moment - happy and sad - with one another. When Elena decided to join the t-ball team, I did too. When I decided to cut all my hair off, Elena did too," she chucked, thinking back to the time when they chopped their hair up with a pair of scissors when they were seven. "I can't say that I'll be running to get married now that Elena has, but I couldn't be happier to be a part of this day," she exclaimed, smiling at Elena sincerely.

_She took a quick sip of water before finding the spot she left off of in her notes. _

"When we were younger, a large portion of our time was spent picturing what this day would look like for the both of us. We would play dress up and re-enact it, with us often forcing her brother to be our groom stand-in," she recalled, remembering the way Jeremy would cry in protest.

_Swallowing hard, she forced herself to fight back her emotions at her mention of Jeremy. _

"Elena's dream always included a big dress, me as her maid of honour, a handsome and kind man as her groom, and her parents and brother wishing her well in the front row," she sighed. "I know that one of those things was missing today, but I can say with confidence that the rest of your dream came true, and that I'm sure your family was wishing you well from up there," she said, looking up, and smiling sympathetically with Elena, who had a tissue firmly attached to her eye.

_That provoked a few tears of her own, which she quickly brushed away with her hand. _

"You got your big dress, I'm here as your maid of honour, and I would say that Elijah fits the criteria of the handsome and kind groom," she mused. "I can still remember the first time Elena and Elijah met, because I was there," she reminisced. "I was over at Elena's house for dinner one night...we were probably seventeen at the time...and Elena's father brought his medical student, Elijah Mikaelson, home for dinner. Elena was giggling and staring at him the entire night. His intelligence, good looks, accent, and manners had her hooked and she had an instant crush. Elijah was probably all we talked about that night," she laughed, noticing Elena's face go red. "They fell out of touch for awhile after Elena's father passed away and Elijah had to return to school to finish his degree, but they reconnected when Elena began working at Mystic Falls General as a student nurse and Elijah returned to take a job with the hospital," she retold. "Elena's crush on Elijah was quickly reignited," she said suggestively. "Elena was never more eager to go to work."

_The audience laughed and Elena shirked with amused embarrassment. _

"Once he finally asked her on a date, she texted me relentlessly to inform me of the news. They went out for a four hour long coffee date, and I heard all about it when Elena called me at midnight to tell me about it. She told me that night that she was going to marry him. I received another midnight phone call barely a year later when Elijah proposed to Elena at her family's lake house...and here we are," she said happily as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

_She was far from sad, however. _

"I am so thrilled that my best friend has found such a thoughtful, caring, intelligent and handsome man like Elijah to love and to spend the rest of her life with. You truly complement one another. You started as friends and it evolved into a love that many people only dream of finding. I hope that the love you have for one another will only deepen and grow. I hope your marriage will be blessed with many successes, great memories, lots of laughter, and the pitter patter of little feet," she said, laughing to herself as she realized the latter hope would be fulfilled in less than nine months. "Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Always put your love and your family first. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never-ending. So, here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. I love you both, and thank you again for wanting me to be a part of your day. Cheers!" she said, raising her glass in their direction with one hand while wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks with the others.

_She walked back to the table speedily, almost tripping over her heels as she did. _

_Her speech had seemed to go over well. Everyone was clapping and cheering, so that was a good sign. _

_Elena practically strangled her in a hug when she got back to the table. _

_They both laugh-cried before Elena could thank her for the thoughtful speech she had given. _

_Elijah thanked her too. _

"Nice jab at Klaus at the beginning of your speech," Bonnie smirked.

_She returned a playful grin as she sat back down and helped herself to some water. _

_Damon soon returned to the microphone to announce the bride and groom's first dance of the night. _

_Not only was she excited to watch Elijah and Elena share their first dance, but she was grateful that it would segue into the dance portion of the night. A wedding was first and foremost a party and there needed to be music for people to dance to. _

_The lights all dimmed, save for the ones focusing on the centre of the dance floor. The slow music started as Elijah led Elena onto the floor. _

_She held her breath in an effort to contain her excitement and joy at the sight of Elijah and Elena dancing. It was probably one of the most romantic things she had ever witnessed. He had his arm securely around her waist while the other was hold her hand beside them. They were both staring at each other intently as they talked to one another, laughed, and kissed. _

_Both she and Bonnie clenched their chests and looked at one another with dramatic emotion before both swooning some more at the newlywed couple. _

_Before she could catch herself, she was glancing to her left where Klaus sat casually, now nursing a bar drink as he watched his brother dance with Elena. _

_He looked over at her, but she quickly turned away, standing up from her chair anxiously as she decided to go confirm the song list with Damon and the DJ. _

"Hey blondie," Damon said over the music as she approached him.

_She rolled her eyes and ignored the flirty eyes and smile he seemed to be laying on so thick. _

"Did Elena or Elijah give you the list of songs they want played tonight?" she asked.

_Damon nodded and tapped his jacket pocket. _

"Does the DJ know?" she inquired.

"Of course he knows. Don't worry about it. I have it all under control," he assured her.

_His words weren't satisfying to her. _

"Can I see the list to confirm its right?" she asked.

_Damon glared at her, clearly annoyed by her persistence. _

"I just want to ensure there's nothing missing," she added.

"There's nothing missing. Trust me. Elijah gave me this list earlier this afternoon," Damon resisted as the first slow song began to come to a close.

_Her hands immediately went to her hips. All she wanted to do was see the stupid list. _

"Can I just see the list for my own peace of mind?" she demanded.

_He disregarded her question as he picked up the mic once the next slow song began to play. _

"The bride and groom would like to invite the rest of the wedding party out onto the dance floor," Damon announced.

_She scoffed and returned her attention to him expectantly when he put the microphone down again. _

"I got it handled, blondie, now go out there and dance," Damon shooed her.

_It was her intention to remain steadfast, until she felt a familiar hand grab a hold of her arm, instantly provoking goose bumps to rise on her skin. _

_Damon waved at her mischievously before she was brought face to face with Klaus. _

"Accosting the MC, I see," Klaus mused as he wrapped his arm around her waist assuredly and picked up her resistant hand.

"Ugh!" she sighed in frustration. "I just wanted to confirm the song list. He didn't have to be an ass about it," she complained as she rested her wayward free hand self-consciously on his shoulder.

_They hadn't been this close since the night before. She needed to stop thinking about it. How could she though when his citrusy cologne was overwhelming her sense of smell, when his hands were on her, and when they were so close she could practically taste the words rolling off his lips. _

"Damon Salvatore is generally an ass, sweetheart," he explained, as they moved rather effortlessly around the dance floor.

"I suppose it takes one to know one," she retorted.

_He laughed and feigned offence. _

"Ouch," he said. "I thought we were passed all that?" he wondered. "I mean, you did give me your number earlier," he mused.

_She glared at him. _

"Okay, okay, so it was for 'wedding emergencies' but when was the last time I was an ass to you, hmm?" he asked.

"Um, when you barged into my apartment and assaulted me," she quickly noted.

_He rolled his eyes. _

"For starters, you unlocked the door," he pointed out as he leaned in a little closer. "Moreover, I'm fairly certain your lips moved against mine, which would suggest some reciprocation," he said.

"There was no reciprocation on my part whatsoever," she scoffed.

_He shrugged with a smug grin as he looked down at her arm and noticed the goose bumps that had been awakened once more. _

"Cold?" he asked.

"Annoyed," she said flatly as she looked away from him.

_She wasn't surprised to see Bonnie and Kol dancing with one another, and she tried to occupy her mind with thoughts of them rather than her current dance partner. She also noticed Elijah dancing with Esther and Elena dancing with Mikael. Okay, so maybe dancing with Klaus wasn't that bad. _

"I see Miss Mystic Falls still remembers her dance training," he said to her, clearly trying to move them away from more inciting topics of conversation.

_His comment intrigued her, but she wasn't about to ask how he remembered her being crowned Miss Mystic Falls. _

"It's not that hard," she shrugged, downplaying his skill just as much as her own.

_He shook his head amusedly. _

"But she obviously forgot how to receive a compliment," he chuckled.

_She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't help but smirk at his comment. _

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson, your compliment is entirely undeserving, but appreciated nonetheless," she remarked sarcastically.

_He snickered at her. _

"So I think my speech killed your speech tonight," he said nonchalantly.

"No way!" she protested. "Mine was more eloquent," she pointed out.

"Mine was funnier," he retorted.

"Mine was funny!" she argued defensively. "Why do you have to make everything into an argument?" she groaned.

_He shrugged. _

"You're quite good at doing that on your own, love," he mused.

_She rolled her eyes. _

"At least I meant what I said in my speech," she glared at him, referring back to his pessimistic views on marriage and his brother's relationship.

"How do you know I didn't mean what I said?" he wondered with an arched eyebrow.

_She started to stammer as she wondered if he was genuinely hurt by what she had implied. _

_He laughed at her and she shoved his shoulder lightly as the music began to fade. _

"I meant everything that I said tonight, Caroline," he assured her as he leaned into her once more. "Especially the part about how lovely the bridesmaids look," his accent rippled against her ear.

_Her cheeks went red instantly and she was grateful for the dim lighting. _

_He let go of her as the song ended, smiling mirthfully at her before leaving her to stand there by herself a little more speechless and unsure than she was before. _

_A faster song began to play and Bonnie broke her from her trance as she began to dance in front of her. She tried to dance along, but her eyes were too focused on Klaus as he made his way back to the bar. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and realized instantly who she was looking at. _

"I thought it was a onetime thing?" Bonnie asked over the music.

_She tore her eyes from Klaus and nodded readily at her friend. _

"It was...it is," she said flustered, confused by which tense made more sense in this case.

"You two were awfully close," Bonnie pointed out.

_Her defences were activated and she rolled her eyes. _

"He was trying to talk to me," she reasoned. "You and Kol were pretty close," she changed the subject.

_Bonnie shrugged. _

"Yeah we were," Bonnie admitted. "But we're also not fooling ourselves with onetime restrictions," she countered.

"Can we just dance?" she complained.

_Rebekah eventually joined them on the dance floor and they danced to a few more upbeat songs to encourage other guests to participate. _

_When the block of fast songs came to an end and another slow song was introduced, she had full intentions of heading back to the main table to get a drink, but she was stopped by Elijah who asked her to dance. Not wanting to refuse the groom, she relented and remained on the dance floor. _

"I knew this would probably be my only opportunity to thank you personally for everything you've contributed to this wedding," Elijah said.

"You don't need to thank me, I had a lot of fun," she told him.

"Nevertheless," he said, "you helped make my wife a very happy woman today."

_She laughed. _

"I think the fact that you showed up and said 'yes' is what made her a happy woman today," she joked.

_He nodded with a smirk as he looked over at Elena who was dancing with Klaus. _

"You did a fantastic job on her dress," he remarked. "She looks beautiful."

_Her heart clenched in response to Elijah's sweet words. _

"She looks amazing," she agreed. "Thankfully she doesn't have a baby bump yet. The dress might not have looked right otherwise," she mused.

"Then I'm sure we would have had a repeat of yesterday night on a larger scale. Luckily no one has noticed that Elena has been favouring water tonight. And hopefully my parents and Kol can continue to keep their mouths shut," he said.

_She nodded in agreement as they moved around the dance floor silently for a few moments. _

"Speaking of last night, I wanted to apologize for what happened. My father shouldn't have dragged you into things, and Kol...well he shouldn't have said what he said," Elijah said regretfully.

_Last night was not something she wished to talk about, for the simple reason that she didn't want to relive her embarrassment. Elijah bringing it up just made her more uncomfortable because it reminded her that he knew what happened between his brother and her. _

"What happened between you and my brother is your business," Elijah said simply, which both surprised and relieved her. "I know Elena has already lectured you, so I'll spare you. I trust that you're fully capable of handling yourself," he concluded.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively. "Just for the record though, it's not going to happen again," she said, feeling the need to assure him.

_A throat cleared behind them. _

"Father," Elijah said, causing her whole body to go tense.

_She looked over her shoulder and noticed Mikael standing behind them expectantly. _

"Mind if I cut in, son?" Mikael asked.

_In a matter of seconds, her body felt completely ill. _

_Elijah looked to her for an answer. _

_Not wanting to be rude, she nodded to Elijah reluctantly as he stepped aside and Mikael took his place. _

_She cringed slightly when he put his arm around her waist and wrapped his other hand around hers. _

"You seemed like a good dancer. I wanted to see for myself," he stated.

_She forced a polite smile. _

"The wedding really came together today," Mikael observed, "Elena and her bridesmaids are quite the sight," he added while his eyes wandered over her intrusively.

_Her gag reflex was nearly enacted. _

_She distracted herself by looking away, only to be confronted with a bitter stare from Klaus who was still dancing with Elena. _

"Elijah and Elena are very happy," she commented casually, knowing it would annoy him.

"Apparently so," Mikael sighed almost disappointedly.

_She kept quiet, biting the inside of her cheek to refrain from freaking out. _

"I want to apologize for my sons' behaviour last night. They were out of line," he spoke.

_After that comment she couldn't silence herself any longer. _

"Perhaps you should apologize for your own behaviour," she scoffed. "The things you said about your children, about Elena, about me, were terrible," she said boldly.

_Mikael chuckled dismissively. _

"I didn't mean to offend you, it was more of a warning," he clarified. "Niklaus is shallow and fickle; he cares for no one but himself," he explained.

"Gee, I wonder where he could have gotten that from?" she said under her breath sarcastically.

_Mikael tightened his hold on her, and she shook under his grasp. _

"Fine, don't heed my warning," he shrugged, "but tomorrow morning when you wake up alone, after Niklaus inevitably takes what he wants from you tonight, remember what I said," Mikael spat as the song came to an end.

_She pulled away from him as quickly as she could, darting off in the opposite direction of Klaus, in search of some wedding task to put her mind to. _

_Initially she went from table to table to ensure that everyone received their party favours, and she had even resorted to picking up trash off the floor. _

_Needless to say, she was relieved when Stefan announced that it was time for the bride and the groom to cut the cake. _

_She watched off to the side with Rebekah as a pure white three tiered wedding cake surrounded by cupcakes was rolled out in front of Elena and Elijah to be cut. _

_They cut the first piece together and fed each other from a single plate, with Elena making the first move to smear some over the side of Elijah's face. He quickly got her back with a generous chunk of icing on her nose. _

_When the presentation of the cake was done, she had kept busy by ensuring that everyone who wanted a piece of cake got one - along with some champagne - and that the leftover cake was boxed for Elena and Elijah to save and eat for later if they wanted it. _

_She herself hadn't indulged in a piece; she would grab a cupcake later. The last thing she needed was a sugar high right now. _

_And though she didn't have to, she helped ensure the cake plates were cleared, pausing only briefly to listen to Elena and Elijah thank their guests and the wedding party. _

_When she emerged from the kitchen, she was met almost instantly with a frantic Bonnie. _

"Where have you been!? Elena's going to throw her bouquet now," Bonnie said, pulling her by the hand out onto the dance floor behind all the other eager single ladies.

_The Cyndi Lauper song, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" was playing in the background. _

_By the time Damon finally encouraged Elena to toss the bouquet she was too preoccupied by the overflowing sight of the gift table. She was reminded of the reason she was standing in the middle of the dance floor when the bouquet swiped her shoulder and fell beside her. She picked it up casually as the other women, in a large hoard in front of her, searched the ground for where the bouquet might have fallen. _

_She held up the bouquet with a small triumphant smile as Elena turned to see who had caught it. _

"You didn't even make an effort and you still caught it," Bonnie groaned as she emerged from the group of women.

"Do you want it?" she shrugged, holding the bouquet out to Bonnie. "I really don't want a stranger putting Elena's garter around my leg and then having to dance with him," she mused.

_Suddenly Bonnie seemed less interested in the bouquet. _

_They all stepped aside then as Stefan brought out a chair for Elena to sit on in preparation for Elijah to remove her garter. _

_Damon started to play some 80s rock music. _

"Yeah Elijah!" Kol hollered from beside them as Elena sat down and Elijah approached her. "Get on your knees!" Kol laughed.

_Both of them looked positively embarrassed as Elijah kneeled in front of Elena and Elena lifted up her dress slightly. _

"I'm going to catch that garter," Kol winked in her and Bonnie's direction. "Niklaus and I will fight to the death for it."

_She rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. _

"Well in that case, maybe you do want the bouquet after all, Bonnie," she teased.

_Everyone laughed bashfully at Elena and Elijah as he slipped his hand up Elena's left leg to retrieve the garter. _

_Catcalls and cheers from Damon on the mic and men in the crowd erupted when the baby blue and white garter was revealed on Elena's lower thigh. The garter was Elena's 'something blue.' _

_Elijah pulled it off quickly and held it up victoriously for everyone to see. _

_She shook her head and covered her eyes as all the single men began to gravitate towards Elijah as Elena stepped aside__.__ She didn't even want to see who caught it. _

"Toss that thing, Elijah," Damon cajoled him.

_When she heard more loud shouts and jostling she knew Elijah had thrown it without even looking. _

"How perfect," Damon jeered.

"Oh my god," Bonnie mused.

"What?" she panicked as she looked up.

_Her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw Klaus dangling the garter above Kol, who was lying flat on his back on the floor. _

_She groaned inwardly as Bonnie smirked at her suggestively. _

"Apparently fate doesn't want it to be a onetime thing either," Bonnie snorted.

_She nudged Bonnie in the ribs as Damon called for her presence on the dance floor. _

"Come on blondie, this isn't over until the best man places the garter on your thigh and you share a dance," Damon said teasingly.

_Shoving Elena's bouquet against Bonnie's hands, she trudged onto the dance floor for the chair Elena had since vacated. _

_Elena was standing with Elijah at the edge of the dance floor giving her a sympathetic look. _

"Let's get this over with," she said to Klaus sternly as she fell unceremoniously into the chair.

_Looking absolutely thrilled with the turn of events, Klaus stalked towards her with the garter around his index finger. _

_With her hands locked securely around the edges of the chair, she refused to react when he kneeled in front of her. _

"And remember kids, for every inch above the knee he goes with the garter, its one year of happiness for the newlyweds," Damon chuckled.

_Klaus looked at her mischievously and she shook her head in protest quickly. _

_When his hand cradled her left ankle her body tensed a little more and her fingertips dug into the chair a little deeper. _

_Everyone began to cheer when he slipped her foot through the garter and began to raise it up her bare leg. _

_She was not drunk enough for this, she thought as she fought to control both her embarrassment and arousal. _

_When he reached her knee with the offending piece of material, she heard Kol's voice above all the rest howl encouragingly. _

"Come on Nik go higher, it's nothing you haven't seen before!" Kol bellowed.

_Klaus laughed out loud at the comment while she cringed. _

"Just put it on," she demanded, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

_He purposely rested his palms against both sides of her leg and brushed them over her skin as he pushed the garter part way up her thigh. _

_His touch provoked more goose bumps to rise on her legs, which she watched him take immediate note of. At least nobody else could see them, she thought. _

_With the garter secure, she pushed the skirt of her dress back down effectively forcing him to remove his hands from her legs. _

_He stood from his kneeling position and extended his hand to her. _

"I believe there's also a dancing component to this cute little tradition," he mused.

_She had almost forgotten about that part, but Damon quickly affirmed Klaus's thought. _

_Grabbing his hand, she helped herself up as Stefan removed the chair. The hard part was over she told herself. Dancing was easy. _

_Thankfully, as they began to dance and the song progressed, Elijah and Elena, along with a few other couples, joined them. _

_They fell into the familiar routine their bodies had set earlier. _

"Looks like I get two dances with you tonight," he mentioned jovially.

"Not by choice," she retorted.

_He shrugged indifferently. _

"I noticed my father talking to you earlier," he said curiously.

_She didn't respond to his comment. _

"He made you upset. What did he say to you?" he asked.

"He said nothing," she lied.

_He looked at her unconvinced. _

"He backhandedly apologized for yesterday night before warning me about you again," she relented.

_Klaus laughed as he shook his head dismissively. _

"My father knows nothing about me," he shrugged. "Besides, you don't need to be warned about me anyways right? Thursday night was a one-off and you're supposed to be avoiding me," he chuckled.

_She nodded in agreement before gasping in surprise as he leaned her back. _

"Unless of course you'd like help removing that garter later on?" he proposed suggestively.

_Her eyes widened and she frantically suppressed the efforts of the devil on her shoulder who was urging her to say yes. _

"I think I can manage," she said flatly as he brought her back up.

_She took a steady breath, trying hard to reign in the erratic beat of her heart. _

"Suit yourself then," he sighed as the song ended.

* * *

_It was nearing midnight when Elijah and Elena said their goodnights to the remaining crowd of guests. _

_Finn and Sage had returned to their room hours ago with two exhausted and cranky children, and since she hadn't seen Mikael and Esther for awhile, she supposed they did the same. _

_Save for her brief confrontation with Mikael earlier, the Mikaelson parents had been on their best behaviour tonight, thankfully. _

_Elijah and Elena's wedding had been a success overall, she concluded. _

_She only had to stay around for one more hour until the bar closed and the music stopped for the remaining younger crowd. _

_Her feet were throbbing and her head was pounding. She wanted nothing more than to take a bath in her hotel suite's tub that came fully equipped with jets. Then, she wanted to sink into the pillow like mattress and sleep for days_

_At least now that all the activities had been taken care of__,__ and the bride and groom had escaped to their honeymoon suite, she could relax a little more. _

_After freshening up in the washroom, she returned to the main table in search of Bonnie, only to see her dancing with Kol to some rap song. _

_With Bonnie and Kol practically simulating sex on the dance floor, she finished what was left of their bottle of wine at the main table and took off for the bar before it closed. _

_Now she could drink a little without having to worry about her wedding duties. _

_Knowing the bartender would card her despite being a clear member of the wedding party, she brought her purse with her. _

"Whiskey Sour," she requested, pushing her driver's license across the bar top for him to inspect.

_He gave it back to her and she stashed it back into her wallet and swung her purse back over her shoulder. _

_She was busy combing her fingers through her fading curls when Tyler Lockwood stepped up to the bar beside her and ordered a Scotch neat and a wine cooler. _

_Concentrating on the bartender as he finished mixing her drink, she thought she could get away with ignoring him. _

_This was the part of the night she was supposed to get to enjoy. Why did he have to show up now of all times. _

"Caroline?" she heard him ask.

_She looked up, pretending as though she hadn't already noticed him. _

"Tyler?" she said, feigning surprise. "Hi," she greeted cautiously.

_Now that she had the opportunity to see him up close, she could conclude that he hadn't really changed much. His face had filled out a little more, and he was sporting a bit of stubble, but other than that, he looked like the same jock she had dated throughout high school and during college. _

_He leaned into give her a hug, but she shirked away coldly. _

"It's been a while," he said awkwardly, stepping back.

_Clearly it had been, since he had seemed to have forgotten that the last time they saw each other she had found him in bed with another girl - the same girl he brought to this wedding. _

_She began to scan the area for any sight of her. _

"Yeah," she said, not really sure what he wanted her to say.

_When the bartender pushed her drink across the bar, she accepted it gratefully. _

"You look great," he said to her, only heightening the level of discomfort she felt.

"Thanks," she murmured before taking a sip of her drink.

_He seemed offended when she didn't return the gesture. _

_Sure, he still looked good, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. _

"My mom says you opened up a store in Mystic Falls," he said, trying to start a conversation with her.

_She nodded. _

"I'm working in DC, for the State Department," he said proudly.

"Your mom said," she told him, taking another drink.

_He smiled. _

"I'm in town for a few days. We should get together and catch up," Tyler offered.

_She nearly spit out her drink. Was he serious?_

"Tyler...I don't think that's a good idea," she hesitated.

_His eyebrows furrowed. _

"Why not? We can be friends, can't we?" he asked.

_She glared at him. _

"Uh, the last time I checked you cheated on me. Sorry if I'm not keen on the idea of becoming friends with you," she said bluntly, surprised by her own audacity.

_He groaned. _

"I was young. I made a mistake. Can't we move on?" he sighed.

"That was just over a year ago, Tyler. It's not like we were in some teenage relationship. We were talking about getting married when you cheated on me. And I have moved on," she hissed, "I just don't feel comfortable being your friend," she said defensively.

_He shook his head. _

"Tyler, did you get that cooler?" a feminine voice said from behind her.

_She turned to see the familiar face of the woman he had cheated on her with. She was dressed in a tight red dress that seemed more fitting for a nightclub than a wedding reception. _

_Tyler began to stammer as she exchanged nasty looks with his date. _

"Uh, Caroline, this is my girlfriend, Hayley," Tyler introduced meekly.

_Hayley extended her hand and she shook it politely. _

"I think we met once before," Hayley smirked.

_Her jaw dropped at Hayley's inappropriate comment. _

"I think you're right," she said innocently, "but I wasn't sure if it was you or not since the last time I saw you, you were on your back underneath my boyfriend," she hissed.

_Hayley frowned and took a defiant step towards her before Tyler stepped in and blocked Hayley with his arm. _

_He glared disapprovingly at her and she shrugged innocently. _

_It felt good to be able to say that, she thought. _

"I thought you said you moved on?" Tyler asked critically.

"I have," she muttered, preparing to extricate herself from this disaster of a situation.

_He laughed at her. _

"You say that you have, but you're the one still acting like a jealous girlfriend and bringing up shit that happened over a year ago. You're the one who came running back to this dead end town," Tyler pointed out bitterly.

_Her face dropped and anger burned in her gut. _

"You know exactly why I came back to Mystic Falls," she seethed as tears began to glaze her vision.

_He looked at her incredulously. _

"Sure, initially, but you're still here aren't you," he pointed out.

_She gasped and before she could think about her actions, she could feel the palm of her hand cracking against his cheek as she slapped him. _

_The force of her hit sent him stumbling backwards and Hayley charged towards her. _

_That's when Stefan intervened and pulled Hayley back, while she herself was being pulled back by two strong arms. _

"Easy, love," Klaus said from behind her as she struggled free from his hold.

"Let go of me," she hissed as she pulled away from him.

_Stefan released Hayley as Tyler recovered. _

_Tyler was chuckling amusedly now as he nursed his reddened cheek with his hand. _

"Is Klaus Mikaelson your idea of moving on?" Tyler remarked snidely.

_She glowered at him and started for him once more. _

_Klaus grabbed her by the arm before she could make his other cheek red. _

"You and Klaus aren't my idea of anything!" she stammered furiously as Klaus pulled her back.

Klaus forced her to turn her back to Tyler as he removed her from the confrontation, dragging her behind the bar and into the now empty event room kitchen.

_He stood in front of the door so she couldn't return. _

_She scowled in frustration with her back to him as she ran her fingers under her eyelids to catch the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since Tyler had begun to bait her. _

_Throwing her purse on the stainless steel counter, she pushed herself up onto it to sit down. _

_She kicked her heels off angrily as she watched him step away from the door cautiously. _

"You're not gonna run back out there are you?" he asked.

_She shook her head. _

_With her reassurance, he slipped off his suit jacket and tossed it on the counter revealing the grey vest and white collared shirt underneath. _

_She released a small sigh of appreciation, before shaking herself out of it. _

_He walked around the empty kitchen before stopping in front of a few boxes beside the fridge. _

"That's more like it," he beamed, as he reached down and held up a bottle of champagne, left over from dessert.

_She rolled her eyes, even though she knew she could definitely use a glass. _

"Get the white box in the fridge," she told him.

_He arched an eyebrow at her. _

"Please," she scowled.

_Satisfied with her response, he opened the large fridge and pulled out the box she was referring to. _

_He walked back around the long rectangular island she was sitting on and set the box beside her before popping two bottles of champagne open relatively effortlessly. _

"What's in the box?" he asked.

_She smiled as she flipped the lid open to reveal the red velvet and vanilla cake. _

"The remainder of Elena and Elijah's wedding cake," she mused. "I'm starving."

"Isn't that for them?" he laughed before taking a swig of champagne from one of the bottles.

_She shrugged. _

"I didn't get my piece yet," she said as she took a chunk of cake with her hands, "besides, what they don't know won't hurt them," she smirked, dropping the small piece of cake into her mouth.

"There are probably utensils around for that," he suggested.

_Laughing with a shrug, she closed her eyes and tuned him out, preferring to savour the taste of the red velvet and vanilla icing. _

"It's so good," she murmured with her mouth full.

"Well you can't have cake without champagne," he said, pushing the other full bottle her way.

_She used the champagne to wash the cake down before nudging the box in his direction. _

"You can't have champagne without cake," she suggested.

"I'm trying to watch my figure," he teased as he pushed himself up onto the counter beside her.

_Scowling, she went to pull the box back towards her. _

"More for me then," she concluded.

_He grabbed the box and stuck his hand inside, pulling out a decent piece of cake. _

_She took another drink from her bottle as she watched amusedly as he ate the cake from his hand. _

"Yeah, it's pretty good," he admitted with a laugh. "Maybe better than sex," he concluded with a smirk, before taking a drink from his own bottle.

_As he wanted, she responded with an offended glare. _

_She rolled her eyes and pulled the box back to her, eating and drinking quietly for a few minutes. _

"That was quite the slap out there," he mentioned as she stuffed her mouth with more cake.

"He deserved it," she stated simply once she was finished chewing through her cake.

_He chuckled against the tip of the bottle. _

"It sounded that way. I just didn't think you had it in you," he explained.

"Well now you do," she pointed, "so don't get on my bad side," she threatened, secretly hoping he wouldn't ask her anymore questions about her confrontation with Tyler.

_He looked surprised. _

"I didn't know I was on your good side," he stated.

"You're not," she said quickly, "you're...you're on my neutral side," she declared, taking another long sip of champagne as he took his turn with the cake.

"What the hell does it take to get on your good side then?" he scoffed as he hopped off the counter.

_She shrugged playfully. _

"I'm completely serious sweetheart," he laughed. "I mean, I punched my father for you, I brought those hemmed pants back from your place, I decorated the getaway car and the limo like you asked, I made sure the flowers got to where they were supposed to be, I tried to get you to enjoy yourself tonight, I saved you from completely humiliating yourself with Tyler Lockwood, and I'm pretty sure I gave you an orgasm the other night. What more do you want from me?" he teased with a laugh.

_Blushing, she hid her smile with the end of her bottle. _

_He had a point. This weekend he hadn't really been an ass to her at all, save for dropping his pants in front of her, kissing her unexpectedly, the sexual innuendos, and the flirty comments - all of which, if she was being honest with herself - she hadn't really minded that much. He had actually been kind of perfect. _

"Fine, okay, maybe you can be on my good side," she decided as he washed his hands at the sink.

_When she was done the last of the cake, he threw her a rag from the sink to wipe her hands off with. _

"What are the perks of being on your good side?" he smirked, as he returned to the counter, this time standing against it, facing her.

"The simple satisfaction of being on my good side," she shrugged with a giggle, taking another sip of champagne.

_He grinned at her childish response and she found herself smiling at the dimples on his cheeks. _

"So that was the girl Tyler cheated on you with?" Klaus asked.

"You mean the hoe in the red stripper dress, Hayley?" she confirmed.

_Klaus shook his head with a laugh. _

"Yeah, her," he said.

"That would be her," she answered, taking another comforting drink from her bottle. "I helped myself into Tyler's apartment, dropped my bags on the floor and rushed to his bedroom thinking he was still asleep, and there she was being pounded by my then boyfriend; that's Hayley," she said bitterly, taking another quick sip.

"You don't have to talk about it," he offered.

"I just hate how proud of it she is, and I hate that he had the audacity to bring her here and then the nerve to talk to me like we could be friends and forget it ever happened," she complained.

_They both took swigs from their bottles. _

"I mean, Tyler thinks I'm jealous, but I'm not. It's not that. I don't want anything to do with him ever again, but who wants to be confronted with their own inadequacy? I'm not a masochist," she sighed.

_He scoffed. _

"You're not inadequate," he protested. "Tyler is the fool for screwing things up with you, and it's obvious that he knows it," he paused, "Hayley doesn't even compare to you," he said.

_His words affected her but she brushed the feeling aside as she slid off the countertop nervously. _

"You're biased," she pointed out.

"So?" he remarked, stepping slightly in front of her.

_She smirked and shook her head as she stepped back into her shoes. _

"I should get back out there," she decided, suddenly anxious again about being alone with him. "Thanks for the pep talk, though," she added as she went against her better judgement and cupped his face with her hand before kissing him on the cheek.

_He reacted quickly, holding her wrist in place as his other hand reached for the counter behind her, effectively pinning her in between. He made no definitive move though as she parted her lips from his face. _

_She made the mistake of letting her face linger closely beside his. _

_The alcohol and scent of his cologne seemed to hit her all at once. She felt this dizzying frustration consume her as she waged an internal debate with herself about what to do next. _

_She wanted him again desperately, but something was holding her back. _

"I want to kiss you," she whispered.

"Caro..."

_And so she silenced him with her lips, giving into her curiosity and the hormones that had been raging for him again since yesterday. She ignored the tiny voice of reason that was squeaking at her to stop. _

_He reciprocated enthusiastically at first, teasing her lips with his tongue, but he soon pulled back reluctantly. _

"We probably shouldn't do this. You're messed up over Tyler, you've been drinking..." he trailed off.

_She scowled. _

"Now you're going to be a gentleman?" she groaned. "Since when does any of that matter to you? Why are you making this more complicated than it has to be?" she wondered.

_He dropped his face into the crock of her neck and sighed in frustration. _

"I thought you said you wanted a onetime thing?" he asked, raising his head to look at her.

_She rolled her eyes at his hesitation. _

"Think of this as a continuation of Thursday," she suggested. "Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind," she demanded.

_When he could only muster a smirk and a stunned expression at her command, she grabbed his tie and pulled him against her, and took his lips with her own. _

_She coaxed his mouth open playfully with her tongue and that was about all the convincing he needed._

_One of his hands wrapped tightly around her waist while the other trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder. _

_He kissed her back intensely, batting his tongue against hers as she fell back against the edge of the counter. _

_She murmured quietly into his mouth as their tongues taunted one another. _

_With her hand still clutched firmly around his tie, she pulled him flush against her. _

_Her mouth ravished his while her free hand pulled lightly at his hair. _

_His hand on her waist descended lower and cupped her ass through the satin of her dress, while the other tugged at the strap of her dress. _

_She could feel the bulge of his arousal firm against her pubic bone and she eagerly responded by pulling his hips harder into hers by his belt. _

_He grunted against her lips in response while his hands continued to grope every part of her body that he could reach. _

_Her body was aching and it was all she could do to stop herself from tearing his clothes off right there. _

_She knew if they continued their frenzied kisses and teasing touches for much longer that that's what would happen. She wanted him, she had admitted as much to herself, but she didn't want him in a hotel kitchen. _

_So, while his lips were adequately preoccupied with hers and his hands were enamoured with her bottom, she slipped her hand into the side of her bra where she had been hiding her spare hotel room key card in case of an emergency. Removing it without him noticing, she discreetly dropped it into his pants pocket. _

_Mustering all the willpower she had, she tore her mouth away from his and moved out from in between him and the counter. _

_He glared at her with confusion in his eyes and frustration written all over his body. _

_She smiled coyly as she grabbed her purse off the counter and took a final sip of champagne. _

"I need to make sure the gifts are taken care of, and then I'll be heading upstairs to my room," she hinted, grinning at him from over her shoulder as she made her escape.

_Adrenaline rushed through her as she walked determinedly towards the gift table. _

_Her swollen lips were still curved into a heady smile as she touched them with her fingertips. _

_There was a giddy excitement in the air for reasons only she was privy to, and she felt guilty and exhilarated all at once. _

_Knowing that his cell phone was in the pocket she had dropped the key card in, she texted him quickly. _

_Unlike him, she had not provided him with her room number, only the key card to gain entry. _

_She smirked as she sent the message. _

"_I hope you really do like challenges."_

* * *

**A/N: Are you still alive? I would love to know in the form of a review, lol. I'm scared. **

**If anyone's curious about the slow songs played at Elijah and Elena's wedding, I briefly shuffled through my iPod and found a few suitable songs in this order: **

"**Forever" - Ben Harper**

"**Make You Feel My Love" - Bob Dylan (no not the Adele cover version) **

"**In My Life" - the Beatles**

"**Fall" - Ed Sheeran**

**The next part will be the last one to the prologue. It won't be as long as the other parts, but there will be a tiny twist to it. **

**Oh! Would you like to see the ideas I had in mind for the wedding outfits? Go to my tumblr... idiot-wind. tumblr image/47791947656 (no spaces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I'm back with the final chapter! **

**It's not as long as chapter 4, but judging by the fact that reviews were nearly cut in half from chapter 3, it's probably a good thing. Unless fewer reviews for last chapter just means excitement as waned? Please tell me that is not true! Much of my motivation to write and write fast comes from you guys. **

**Three cheers for my beta, livingdeadblondegirl, who edited this and lent me her wonderful advice and some ideas. She's great! **

**I will warn you that the following chapter contains some steamy adult themes. If you're into that, keep reading. During the adult parts I recommend listening to "The Real Her" by Drake since it gave me sexy inspiration and kind of conveys the mood I was aiming for and Klaus's POV. Yes, I know the song is about a stripper, but any song can have multiple meanings. The instrumental track will even suffice.**

* * *

_He stood there utterly dumbfounded as she disappeared back into the reception room. _

_One minute she was playfully resisting his advances, the next she was pulling him close and sucking the breath out of him with each one of her hungry kisses. _

_Now she was abandoning him in the midst of their moment of passion, leaving him sexually frustrated and in desperate need of more of her. _

_He leaned over the counter, placing his palms flat against the cold surface of the stainless steel in an effort to compose himself. _

_His breathing was still ragged and the crotch of his pants was strained from an aching hard on. _

_This is what she had reduced him to. _

_And no matter how hard he tried, thoughts of her would not cease. _

_The way she said she wanted to kiss him; the way her body felt pressed into his; the memories of the night before last: her soft skin, the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the sight of her curves, the sound of her soft moans, the feeling of her warm wet centre enveloping him completely. _

_It was all too overwhelming and she consumed him in a way no other woman had before. _

_He was never interested in going back for seconds. The fact that the first time with her had not been enough both intrigued and unnerved him. _

_Suddenly he had a one-track mind. He wanted her again so badly that he could practically taste her sweet lips on his tongue. _

_He couldn't believe a part of him had tried to resist her earlier and he was having trouble explaining it. He supposed he wanted to give her an out; a final chance to refuse him. He had been gunning for a second night with her shortly after the first; he couldn't believe how close he had come to sabotaging it. _

_Even she had called him out on it and that made him laugh. She was right, why did it matter to him if she was using him to get back at Tyler, or that she had been drinking? It hadn't even crossed his mind the first time. _

_This was just sex, and just sex was something he had prided himself in being an expert at. _

_The fact that he was the one complicating things was unthinkable to him. Complicated was the very reason he launched girls after the first round. _

_And now here he was pursuing a second go with his sister-in-law's maid of honour turned little blonde vixen. _

_He was playing with fire. _

_Or perhaps it was her who was playing with fire? She was the one who had kissed him this time? _

_A kiss that he was still reeling from; a kiss that he had full intentions of repaying in kind now that she had sent clear signals his way that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. _

_It seemed only fitting that he would finish his return to Mystic Falls with her, since she had helped him start it. _

_This was just a continuation of Thursday, he said, reminding himself of her argument. _

_They would wake up in the morning and part amicably. Then, he would return to New York and his old routine, he told himself. _

_But first, he needed to get her out of his system. _

_Picking up his jacket, he left the kitchen in pursuit of the bar to rejoin Stefan._

_He ordered two bourbons knowing that last call was imminent as he draped his jacket over the back of the bar chair. _

_Stefan was working on a fresh beer. _

_As he sat down his phone began to vibrate. _

"What the hell was that about?" Stefan asked obviously referring to the earlier confrontation they had broke up.

_He shrugged absently as he slipped his hand in his pocket to fish for his cell phone._

_When he retrieved it, a hotel key card came along with it. At first he thought it was his, but he knew he had put his in his wallet. _

_He scanned the text he had received from none other than the maid of honour herself. _

"_I hope you really do like challenges." _

_Staring at the message quizzically for a moment, a knowing smirk crossed his face as he remembered the key card. _

_Although he knew she was somewhere on the third floor - the entire wedding party was - he did not know her exact room number; she hadn't given it to him. _

_His first instinct was annoyance, but he found himself smiling stupidly at the message as his cock began to stir again. _

_She was more mischievous than he gave her credit for. _

_He liked playing games with her. She had surprised him by turning the tables. _

_And so he would humour her, because he knew the prize behind the correct door would be worth it. _

"Hello? Klaus?" Stefan said in a semi-intoxicated sing-song voice.

_His eyes shot up from his phone, as though he had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be. Deciding to keep her in suspense, he opted not to text back. Instead, he dropped his phone, along with the key card, back in his pocket. _

"Hmm? Sorry, mate," he said. "Tyler Lockwood is just some douche bag former jock," he shrugged, taking a drink from his glass.

_Stefan gave him a puzzled look. _

"So the maid of honour just goes around hitting douche bag former jocks and you leap in to the rescue?" Stefan wondered.

"I went to high school with them. They were freshmen when I was a senior. Caroline dated him for a few years. He cheated on her with the girl you restrained," he clarified.

_Stefan nodded. _

"So that's why the Tyler guy was calling you an asshole like he knew you after you dragged Caroline away," Stefan laughed.

_He glared at Stefan curiously before scanning the room for any sight of Lockwood. _

_Surely he was too old for teenage drama now, but he was back in Mystic Falls, and that was practically a free pass to kick the shit out of whomever he felt like - even if Elijah and Elena's wedding was still technically happening. _

_Stefan shrugged. _

"He also called you a dick and Caroline a whore, and proceeded to declare that you could have her. He actually kind of sounded jealous," Stefan informed him.

_He chuckled lightheartedly into his glass. _

"So did you?" Stefan asked.

_He arched a confused eyebrow. _

"Did you have her? Strike her off your list?" Stefan inquired with a laugh.

_Bourbon caught in his throat and he coughed a little as he chuckled. _

"I don't have a list," he assured his friend.

_A mental list maybe, but not a physical list where he wrote down names and marked them off as he went along. _

"That didn't answer my question," Stefan mused. "Judging by your loose tie and dishevelled hair, I'm going to say that you did," Stefan concluded.

_He shook his head as he broke into a sly smile. _

"Come on, mate. You know I can last longer than that," he teased.

_Stefan laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him as a joke. _

_He scowled. _

"We barely had time for foreplay," he reasoned, as he reached into his pocket and flashed Stefan her room key card. "But she did give me this," he smirked.

_Stefan grinned in amazement. _

"Why are you sitting here with me then?" Stefan asked.

"She's taking care of the wedding gifts or something first," he shrugged, taking another drink.

"Shouldn't you be helping her as the best man?" Stefan snorted.

_He rolled his eyes at the prospect of trying to help Caroline Forbes. _

"She's a control freak. She wouldn't let me help her even if I offered. I would just get in the way," he said in amusement.

_Stefan gave him another puzzled look. _

"You almost say that like you have a history with her?" Stefan inquired.

_He paused and laughed Stefan's comment off. _

"You get to know someone quickly over the course of a wedding weekend," he sighed stressfully.

"So you've spent more time with her then?" Stefan prodded.

"We're in the wedding party together," he pointed out.

_This garnered an incredulous glare from Stefan, who seemed to know that he was hiding something. _

_He knew his friend was making this into something it wasn't and he was eager to dispel that notion._

"We hooked up Thursday night," he admitted with an annoyed tone.

_He wasn't about to fill in the rest of the details, namely the events at the rehearsal or the fact that he had shown up drunk on Caroline's doorstep the night previous. Stefan had a knack for reading too much into things and drawing his own conclusions. _

_Stefan looked both satisfied and surprised. _

"And Klaus Mikaelson is going back for more?" Stefan asked.

_He shrugged off Stefan's friendly jab. _

"She's a great lay," he said.

"That's never been a good enough reason for you in the past," Stefan pointed out. "You're seeing her, aren't you?" Stefan pressed with a victorious smirk on his face as he hit his shoulder.

_His face contorted. _

"What? No," he said firmly. "You'll draw that conclusion before you'll accept that the sex was great? You know I don't _see_ people," he mused. "Thursday night was the first time I've talked to her in years. We spent the weekend together because of Elijah's wedding shit and we happened to fuck once," he assured his friend.

"Twice," Stefan corrected, looking down at the key card in his hand with a look of disbelief still firm on his face.

_He rolled his eyes. _

"Didn't you clearly hear her say that Lockwood and I weren't her idea of anything?" he wondered.

"You sound a little hurt," Stefan mentioned.

_He pushed his friends arm with a frustrated grimace. _

"Fuck off, mate," he growled.

_Stefan fought his hand back playfully before taking a swig of his beer. _

"I'm just bugging you," Stefan laughed. "So you'll hook up with her tonight and then what?"

_He noticed Caroline in his peripheral vision loading some of the wedding gifts into a large cart as he considered Stefan's question. _

"We'll wake up in the morning, go to Elena and Elijah's post-wedding brunch, and then I'll leave to go back to New York," he said simply.

"Just like that," Stefan said surprised.

"Just like that," he confirmed.

_Stefan caught him looking in Caroline's direction and he nodded over to her. _

"Is she aware of this?" Stefan asked.

_He nodded. _

"She's well aware of my reputation," he informed Stefan.

_Stefan narrowed his eyes at him. _

"Hopefully she doesn't think she's the exception to the rule," Stefan suggested with another drink of his beer.

"She knows I don't do serious," he assured Stefan.

_Looking away from Caroline, he downed the rest of his drink. _

_Stefan shook his head. _

"I don't know how you do it still," Stefan wondered.

_He cocked his head to the side and looked at Stefan questioningly before starting on his second drink. _

"Fuck around," Stefan answered. "I mean, it had its time and its place, but don't you ever want to settle down?" he asked.

"I value my freedom, thank you very much," he said decidedly. "I'd rather not limit myself to one woman."

_Stefan laughed amusedly as he extended his hand to pat him on the back. _

"Klaus Mikaelson, God's gift to women," Stefan joked sarcastically. "It's not necessarily limiting, you know," Stefan suggested.

_He narrowed his eyes at Stefan as they both listened to Damon thank the remaining guests as the last song came to a close. _

"Who are you trying to convince here?" he mused. "How serious are you getting with Meredith?"

_Stefan smiled and shrugged guiltily. _

"We're thinking of moving in together...buying a house...here actually," Stefan revealed.

_This was the first he had heard of this. He and Stefan hadn't exactly kept in the best of touch as of late, though. _

"Here, as in Mystic Falls?" he inquired.

_Stefan nodded. _

"Meredith and I want to be in a small town, and I really liked Mystic Falls when Damon and I would come to visit you guys. Damon is gonna get Elijah to put in a good word for her at the hospital here, so we'll see what happens," Stefan explained.

_He knew he looked surprised, it was impossible for him to hide. _

"What about you? Does Mystic Falls really need another lawyer?" he wondered.

"Well I'd have your brother and Elena as clients," Stefan replied.

_He smirked. _

"Have they already inquired about a divorce?" he joked.

_Stefan laughed and shook his head. _

"I've heard through the grapevine that the only lawyer in town plans to retire soon," Stefan added. "I wanted to check out some houses tomorrow before Damon and I leave."

"So you're getting pretty serious with her then," he concluded.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Stefan groaned.

_He sighed and glared at Stefan incredulously. _

"It's not a bad thing," Stefan protested with a laugh. "Meredith and I have things in common. We do things together. There is actual intimacy, and the sex is a million times better," he argued.

"Yeah, when you have it once a month," he snorted.

"That's a stereotype," Stefan countered.

"Is it?" he challenged.

_Stefan nodded with a sly smirk. _

"It's more like multiple times a week," Stefan bragged proudly. "And no, it's not just vanilla. You'd be surprised how adventurous women can be when you commit to them," he mused.

_He laughed at his friend's back-handed jab._

_When he looked back in Caroline's direction, he noticed she had disappeared._

_Taking a quick sip of his drink, he climbed off the chair and patted his friend on the back. _

"Well whatever does it for you, mate," he shrugged. "I, however, am going to play with the maid of honour before I head back to New York," he laughed.

_Chuckling, Stefan stood up too. _

"I should probably get back to the room Damon and I are sharing before he does," Stefan said, nodding towards his brother who was flirting with one of the remaining guests.

_He grinned and gave Stefan a friendly hug. _

"You'll have to make it out to New York some weekend," he offered.

"For sure," Stefan nodded.

"Give my regards to Meredith. And good luck with the house hunting," he said with a sarcastic smirk.

_Stefan laughed. _

"Give my regards to...well...yeah," Stefan retorted jokingly.

* * *

_He and Stefan parted in opposite directions; Stefan towards Damon and him towards the exit along with his drink despite the 'no alcohol permitted beyond this point' sign. _

_There were no more familiar faces in the remaining crowd. _

_Much to his relief, his parents had left earlier. Finn and Sage had left early with the kids. Elena and Elijah had no doubt left to enjoy the rest of their wedding night alone. Rebekah was nowhere in sight, and Kol and Bonnie were also missing. _

_Caroline was also gone, but he knew exactly where she was hiding. _

_She was waiting for him to accept her little challenge. _

_It was his initial intent to go outside for a smoke first, until he noticed Tyler and Hayley by the hotel lobby doors with Richard and Carol Lockwood. _

_Tyler exchanged glances with him. He felt inclined to confront him right there, but Tyler was not his main priority at the moment, and judging by the sour expression on Lockwood's face, he knew that. _

_He could have found another exit, but he decided to skip the smoke and headed for the elevators instead. _

_While he waited for one of the lifts, he sipped from his glass and thumbed her room key card still in his pocket. _

_During his ascent up to the third floor he checked his phone for any last minute messages from her. _

_There were none, so he concluded she had not gotten cold feet yet. _

_He took another generous drink from his glass, wetting his mouth which was dry with an unfamiliar anxious anticipation. _

_When the doors opened, he went to his room first to discard his jacket and to pick up a precautionary measure for later. In lieu of Elena's pregnancy, he wasn't about to take any chances. Moreover, he knew Caroline wouldn't want to either. _

_Back in the hall, he quickly recalled where everyone's rooms were to narrow down the doors he would have to try with the card. Process of elimination got rid of seven rooms - his included. The hotel wasn't very big, but it still left him with around ten other doors to try, he surmised. He would start with those closest to his since the rest of the wedding party seemed to have rooms clustered together. _

_The floor was empty and he hoped the late hour would work in his favour so that he wouldn't run into any familiar or unfamiliar faces as he awkwardly tried to find Caroline's room. _

_He had tried two doors with no success when he heard another door open a few feet down the hall and someone step outside it. _

_Playing it cool, he went to the next door and faked a search of his pockets for his key card. _

_He glanced at the open door from the corner of his eye, to see his brother Kol and Bonnie in quite the lip lock. _

_Panicking briefly, he thought about darting back for his own room, but Kol noticed him before he could. _

"Nik, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Kol laughed. "That isn't your room."

_He looked up at the door number and pretended to realize that Kol was right. _

_Bonnie was standing in the doorway to her room bashfully behind Kol, as Kol eyed him curiously. _

"Are you drunk?" Kol asked, nodding his head towards the liquor glass in his hand.

"I'm fine," he shrugged and turned back down the hall for his own room.

_Kol was still watching intently from down the hall as he placed Caroline's key card in his door by mistake. _

_The light didn't go green. _

_He tried again to make it look believable, before quickly fumbling for his own wallet to retrieve his real key card as Kol approached. _

"Let me try it," Kol offered as he snatched the card from his hand and tried it himself.

_Hastily tearing his wallet from his pocket in that same moment, he grimaced when the condom package came along with it and fell to the floor. _

_Kol looked down at the condom and the seemingly defective room card before a devious smile formed on his lips. _

"The card won't work for your room because it's not for your room, is it?" Kol inquired.

_He ripped the card from Kol's hand and picked up the condom. _

_Kol looked back at Bonnie and then back at him. _

"It's for Caroline's room. Caroline gave you the key to her room and neglected to give you the number, didn't she?" Kol wondered with an amused chuckle.

"Maybe she did, but that's none of your business," he scowled.

_Kol erupted into more laughter that he was sure would wake the entire floor if he continued. _

"Shut up," he hissed.

"This is too great. Your friend Caroline is pretty amazing," Kol said to Bonnie amidst another fit of laughter. "I will never let you live this down, Niklaus, you know that, right?" Kol teased.

_Ignoring Kol, he turned to Bonnie pleadingly. _

"Perhaps you would know which number Caroline's room is?" he asked her.

_Her lips tightened in silence. _

"Don't tell him, darling. This is too entertaining," Kol beamed.

"Fuck off," he seethed as he shoved Kol aside and moved towards the door beside the last one he had tried.

_Eyeing the slot hopefully, he prayed to anything that this would be the right room, even if it didn't lead him to Caroline. At this point he just needed to escape his brother's relentless torment. _

_He wanted to jump for joy when he slipped the card in and the light turned green. Instead, he breathed a subtle sigh of relief and flashed a victorious grin at both Kol and Bonnie as he moved the handle._

* * *

_Pushing the door open, he stepped into the room cautiously, wary of the fact that she could have played him by giving him the wrong key card altogether. _

_Walking into a stranger's room would be just another thing to add to his list of embarrassing things that had happened to him this weekend. _

_His worry was quelled when her scent, which he could only describe as an intoxicating combination of sugar and spice, overwhelmed his sense of smell. _

_Her room was a lot like his, except everything was reversed. In the small foyer, there was a bathroom on the right and a closet on the left. _

_He smirked at the sight of her heels strewn hastily on opposite ends of the tile. _

_Letting go of the door, it clicked shut behind him. _

_He stepped out of his own shoes and proceeded into the dimly lit room. _

_She was facing the dresser on the left-hand side of the room as she removed her necklace. _

_He said nothing at first as he leaned against the entrance into the main room and admired the way in which the dress she was wearing clung to her figure and accentuated every curve. _

_She gave him a playful but nervous smirk through the mirror before deciding to turn around. _

"What took you so long?" she demanded laughingly as she approached him and helped herself to his glass.

_The remainder of his bourbon was quickly consumed by the vivacious blonde in front of him as he stood there dumbfounded. _

_Never one to be outdone, and no longer in the mood for games, he grabbed the glass from her hand and set it carelessly on the table beside him. _

_As the glass rattled against the wood surface, he grabbed eagerly for her face and let his lips collide with hers. _

_He pushed her lips open with his tongue while he turned her around. Pinning her against the wall with his hips and one hand around her wrist above her head, he continued to ravish her mouth with hungry kisses. _

_Her lips and tongue tasted like bourbon and mints. _

_She murmured into the kiss as he allowed his free hand to wander over her shoulder and then over the swell of her breast. _

_He was pleasantly surprised when she nibbled his bottom lip lightly as he broke their kiss for air. _

"I think you know exactly why it took me so long," he mused as his lips moved across her jaw and onto her neck.

_Her free hand traced his side before slipping in between them, gliding over his crotch teasingly. _

"You said you liked challenges," she retorted.

"I do," he agreed.

_He sucked on her pulse point while he let his hand roam over her satin covered hip. _

"I'm afraid your little game got us caught though, sweetheart," he smirked as his lips travelled onto her collarbone.

_She tensed against him. _

"What?" she breathed.

_He let go of her wrist and raised his head to look at her. _

"Long story short, Kol and Bonnie know what we're up to. They were in the hallway making out when I was hunting down your room," he explained.

_Her fear about being caught for a second time seemed to be placated by the fact that he had spotted his brother and her friend necking in the hall. _

"They were kissing?" she smiled as her hands fell between them and began undoing his vest.

_He nodded. _

"Like full on kissing?" she confirmed.

"Like this," he stated before ardently connecting their lips once more.

_He dropped his arms to his sides, enabling her to pull the grey suit vest off his shoulders and down his arms. _

_Their tongues swirled around each other's fervently back and forth while their lips played along. _

_With his vest on the floor, she began tugging on his tie. _

_His hands were busy roaming over the dress material he so desperately wanted to tear away from her body. _

_She and Elena would probably kill him for it, but his ability to think rationally was waning as she pulled his tie off his head and started working on the buttons of his shirt. _

"That's how they were kissing," he explained breathlessly as he pried his lips away from hers.

"I want another demonstration," she requested, pulling him towards her by his loose collar.

_He kissed her again fleetingly before returning to the delicate flesh of her neck, kissing, biting, licking, and sucking. _

_Once his shirt was undone, her warm hands coiled around his neck and his body shook at the sensation of her fingernails scraping carefully along the sensitive skin. _

_His lips travelled lower this time. While his hands cupped her perfect breasts, his tongue slid over her deliciously exposed cleavage that he had been not so secretly admiring all day._

_Her head fell back against the wall and her torso arched into his body responsively while her hands combed through his hair encouragingly. _

_He could hear her heart pounding as his lips brushed over it before ascending back up to her collarbone. _

_When one of her hands dropped suddenly between them and griped him over his pants, his lips faltered slightly. _

"You're driving me mad," he hissed against her ear as he inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair.

"And you're driving me crazy," she laughed against his neck.

_With one hand tangled in her hair and the other on her hip, he kissed her anxiously as she began to unbuckle his belt. _

_He sucked in a breath when she unbuttoned his pants and slipped a curious hand inside. _

_Her hand brushed over his cock teasingly until she finally began to stroke him. _

_He gasped against her mouth as she continued to jack him off. _

_The feeling was relieving. His body had been aching for her to touch him since their tryst in the kitchen. It was all he could do to pull himself away from her grasp. _

_With a few inches separating them now, he could focus on the larger task at hand. _

"Turn around," he instructed her with his hands on her arms to guide her.

_Now behind her, he brushed her hair over one of her shoulders as he pressed his lips against the other. _

_He kissed along her spine as his fingers caught the small zipper of her dress. _

_Tugging it down, the black lace of her strapless bra and the small of her back were quickly revealed to him. _

_He noticed goose bumps rise again on her skin as he reached for the small straps of her dress and pushed them off her shoulders. _

_The dress fell down her torso effortlessly after that, and he helped it over her hips and watched it pool around her feet. _

_He paused briefly to admire the loose blonde curls that directed his eyes over the arch of her back down to the black lace thong that displayed her perfectly rounded ass. _

_She was still wearing the garter he had placed on her thigh earlier. _

_Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he pulled her against him and let his hands roam over her newly exposed skin. _

_Her head fell back against his shoulder as one of her hands guided one of his over her breasts while her other reached around to touch him once more. _

_Evening the playing field, he let his free hand wander underneath the skimpy material of her panties. He cupped her wet mound in his hand. He couldn't believe how aroused she was. _

"Touch me," she whined.

_He outlined her slit with his index finger, before resting the pad of his finger gently against her clit. _

_She sighed appreciatively as he let two of his fingers tease her as she teased him. _

_This only lasted a short while though as it soon became too much for both of them. _

_She stepped out of her dress and spun around, pulling him against her by the collar of his shirt. Her lips engaged his in one of those infamous kisses of hers that seemed to suck the air straight from his lungs. _

_He removed his shirt hurriedly as she reversed their positions. _

_Her small hands pushed him playfully against the wall before consuming his lips in another eager kiss while she pressed her warm body against his. _

_She mimicked the attention he had lavished upon her neck on his as her fingernails dug into his lower back. _

_He needed her now. _

"I want you," she confessed in a low whisper as her lips nibbled on his earlobe.

_Her admission made his stomach clench with an unfamiliar feeling. _

_Grinning at the coincidence, he lifted her up, resting her legs on his hips. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck. _

_She distracted him with her lips as he attempted to navigate them towards the bed. _

_He stumbled forwards, nearly dropping her, when his toe hit the edge of her small suitcase on the floor. She gripped him tighter with a shriek as he cursed her luggage. _

_By the time he finally found the bed and dropped her down onto it, they were both laughing. _

"Sorry," she apologized innocently, sitting up on the bed as he stood at the edge.

_Intent upon salvaging the mood, he leaned down and helped himself to her soft lips. _

_Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him in closer. _

_She backed up on the bed, pulling him with her. _

_With their lips still connected, he climbed onto the bed, settling overtop of her and in between her legs as she fell back onto the mattress. _

_He groaned when his stiff and aching lower half pressed hard against her centre. The contact was both delightful and torturous. _

_When he parted the kiss they were both panting breathlessly as both their hips grinded against each others' almost involuntarily. _

_He peppered some more impatient kisses down her neck as he peeled back the thin cups of her bra. _

_His lips make their way to her now exposed breasts. _

_He dragged his lips tauntingly over one of her nipples while his hand gently messaged the other. _

_Her hips literally rose up from the bed, pressing hard against him, craving more contact. _

_She hummed gratefully when he darted his tongue out and swirled it around one of her puckered nipples. _

_He broke contact only briefly to reach his hand underneath her to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. _

_His mouth and hands alternated between both breasts as her hips began to roll against him more frantically and her breathing became more ragged. _

"I need you inside of me, Klaus," she hissed.

_He felt his entire body respond to her request as a verbal reply got caught in his throat__.__ Nobody had ever uttered that specific request to him before. _

_Lifting his head, he found her staring at him pleadingly with semi-parted lips, hooded eyes, and her wild blonde mane splayed out gorgeously around her face. _

_She sat up, pushing herself back a little to slip out from underneath him. _

_Maintaining lustful eye contact with him, she lifted herself slightly to remove her last remaining article of clothing over her bottom and down her thighs. _

_She stopped just above the garter and eyed him expectantly. _

_Now on his hands and knees, just overtop her shins, he flashed her a smug grin as he leaned down and took the garter in his mouth. _

_He heard her breathing hitch as he pulled the material over her knee with his teeth. It fell loosely down her calf and he removed it off her foot with his hand. _

_Before he could even remove her panties the rest of the way, she had it taken care of, and the dainty piece of material slinked around her ankles. _

_He pulled those off the rest of the way as he climbed off the bed. _

_His stomach flipped with excitement at the erotic sight of her perched atop the bed with her knees bent and legs spread. _

_She was glistening with desire for him. _

_He could see her cheeks begin to blush under his intense stare. _

"You're beautiful," he caught himself saying to reassure her.

_While he had meant to say something along the lines of __'sexy,'__ the adjective he had let slip seemed to have its desired effect as she erupted into an infectious smile. _

_He retrieved the condom from his pocket before removing the pants that were hanging loosely on his hips. _

"Let me do it," she offered, as he finished pulling off his socks.

_She rose up from the bed on her knees and extended her hand. _

_He gave her the condom and she opened the wrapper carefully. _

_Once the condom was removed, he took the empty wrapper from her and tossed it on the nightstand. _

_She positioned the condom around the head of his cock and sliding it down his shaft. _

_As she explored his chest with her lips and tongue, her hand stroked his erection and massaged his balls expertly. _

_Eventually she reached his lips with hers and she claimed them in another heated kiss. _

_Both his hands entwined themselves in her hair while their tongues and lips explored. _

_He leaned over her again as they continued to kiss, causing her to move back onto the bed. _

_She broke their embrace once she lied back. _

_He climbed back over top of her, placing himself in between her legs once more. _

_Her legs rested against his as she waited anticipatorily for him to enter her. _

_With one hand holding himself up above her, he used the other to position himself at her opening. _

_He watched her reaction intently as he entered her tight heat gradually. _

_She sucked in a breath and he could feel her muscles constrict around him instinctively as he went deeper. _

_He could tell she was uncomfortable by her tense body and contorted expression. _

_When he was in as far as he could go, her fingertips dug into his back holding him in place. _

"Relax," he urged, as he kissed her.

_Her breathing steadied as her body accommodated him and soon she released her grip._

_He pulled his hips back and pushed into her a little faster. _

_She released a contented sigh__,__ and her hands reached up to wrap around his neck while her legs curled around his hips encouragingly. _

_Each thrust inside of her was more pleasurable than the last. That, coupled with the way her body was undulating below his, beginning to meet his hips thrust for thrust, was completely overwhelming._

_He used his free hand to outline her leg and massage her breast before he dipped it in between them to caress the tiny bundle of nerves at her centre. _

_As he circled her clit with the pad of his finger__,__ her torso arched upwards and a small moan escaped her lips._

_He bucked his hips harder, loving the way her whimpers and sighs grew louder. _

_With the way her body was shaking he was certain she was on the verge of climax. _

_Thus, it was surprising to him when her eyes opened and her movements slowed. _

_She propped herself up and he raised his body accordingly, regretfully pulling out of her in the process. _

_When she sat up completely, he fell back, resting on his knees. _

_He eyed her curiously. _

_A smile soon formed on his lips when she climbed astride him unexpectedly. _

"I want to be on top," she said breathlessly, as her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"By all means," he mused as she held herself against him with an arm securely around his neck.

_Her other hand steadied him at her opening. _

_She gazed at him intensely as she lowered her hips and enveloped him. _

_He gasped and clenched her hips in response to the new sensation. _

_When she rose back up, he was eager to force her hips back down again, but she resisted. _

_She smirked and shook her head. _

"I need it slow," she whispered as she sunk back onto his throbbing cock.

_He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to pick up the pace. _

_It's not that it didn't feel good; the problem was that it felt unbearably good. It was a teasing sort of pleasure that he wasn't used to. It was a pleasure that was almost painful. _

_She lifted her hips and pushed down again, whimpering as she pressed her body flush against his. _

_He groaned loudly through closed lips, both in response to her movements and the sound of her voice. _

"Kiss me," she urged, framing his face with her hands.

_With one hand still clinging for a semblance of control on her hip, the other grabbed the back of her neck and desperately brought her face towards his, crashing his lips against hers. _

_Distracted by feeling of her tongue floating over his, he released the vice grip he had on her hip. This enabled his hand the freedom to slide up her back and along her ribcage. _

_One of her hands fell against his shoulder while the other skimmed through his hair. _

_As her hips continued to rock against him she pulled back from his mouth to release one of the most impassioned sounds he had ever heard. _

_She fell back slightly, with her head tipped to the side. With closed eyes and parted lips she held onto him tightly for support. _

_With her chest now bared to him, he palmed and licked her breasts readily. _

_She hummed and whimpered delightedly and his own body shook with the first warnings of his impending release. _

_He kissed her neck and used both hands to cup her chest. _

"Don't stop," she hissed against his ear, as she brought her body into close to his again.

_Her request amused him because he was barely doing anything, save for touching her and moving his hips upwards to meet hers. _

_She was in complete control of things and though he usually preferred that to be his role, he found himself enjoying this. _

_He was mesmerized by the feeling of her damp skin pressed so tightly against his and the sight of her in his lap taking her pleasure from him and revelling in it. _

_Dwelling on it pushed him closer to the edge and he groaned into her hair. _

_Through partly closed eyes he found her lips and kissed her clumsily. _

"I'm so close," she said against his mouth.

_Her words alone nearly sent him careening over that edge. _

_He wrapped an arm securely around her back as he bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to stave off his orgasm just a little longer. _

_With one of her hands still firmly planted in his hair, her other arm was coiled around his torso with her fingers digging desperately into his shoulder blade. _

_Her legs griped his sides unyieldingly as she continued to ride him. _

_She had her body so firmly wound around his that he was basically at her mercy for his release. _

_Every muscle in her body was unbelievably tense and she began to move her hips a little faster and sporadically. _

"I'm cumming," she announced in a blissful cry.

_His eyes shot open instinctively and he watched her face, barely an inch from his, twist into one of the most exquisite expressions he had ever seen. _

_He felt an unsettling warmth wash over him at the sight as her body continued to writhe against him and her velvety walls convulsed around him unremittingly. _

_She continued to moan wantonly against his lips while she continued to ride out her climax and at that point he gave in, completely indulging in the feeling of her coaxing out his own orgasm._

_Sucking on his bottom lip languidly, she lowered herself and took him in one final time. _

_He grunted loudly and clenched her body tightly as his release was torturously drawn out of him from the slow sway of her hips. _

"Fuck," he panted.

_A consuming jolt of euphoria shot through his body as he pulsed inside of her. _

_Feeling light headed, he rested against her shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. _

_He remained there quietly as he came down from his amazing high. _

"That was so good," she sighed contentedly as her fingers traced patterns on his spine.

_He raised himself from her shoulder and tucked some loose hair behind her ears as he nodded in agreement. _

_She kissed him intensely and he reciprocated gladly despite the sudden gnawing urge to pull away. _

_Falling back onto the bed, she took him with her as she tugged on his neck. _

_He rested overtop of her and they made out some more as though they were some lovesick teenagers or long time lovers. They were neither of those. _

_This time was different than Thursday night with her and he couldn't quite explain it. _

_The whole experience from the moment he entered her room felt foreign and surreal to him and he was growing more uncomfortable by the second. _

_If this was any other time he'd be in the bathroom getting rid of the condom by now, or he'd already be dressed and out the door._

_Despite this, his body remained firmly glued to hers. Their lips danced together lazily and his hand embraced her, trailing up her leg, wandering over her hip and up her side before setting against her neck. _

_He was certain if she kept kissing and touching him like she was, in another few minutes he'd be ready to have her again. _

_He kissed her more deeply and groped her cravingly as she mewed underneath him. _

_When he realized what he was doing, he sat up slowly so as not to rouse her suspicion. _

"Don't you want to go again?" she smirked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

_Her insatiable appetite made his body burn with desire, but he fought the urge to climb back on top of her and ravish her like she wanted...like he wanted. _

_Another time would make it two times too many and he was already starting to feel like even once had been a mistake. _

_Instead, he grinned at her as he climbed off the bed. _

"You've exhausted me, sweetheart," he lied. "Besides, I'm fairly certain these aren't reusable," he joked as he removed the condom.

_He waited for her to suggest that he return to his room to get another one._

_When she laughed and fell back he let out a subtle sigh of relief before escaping to the bathroom. _

_Once in the bathroom he discarded the condom and used the toilet as he tried to figure out what would happen next. _

_He splashed some water in his face and tried to come up with any legitimate reason to return to his room. _

_Soon, a knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. _

"Are you almost done?" she asked from the other side, "I need to go."

_He laughed and rolled his eyes as he opened the door for her. _

"Thanks," she said as she squeezed past him, now dressed in a pink tank top and black boy shorts.

_As he cursed himself for checking her out, he walked back into the room to begin the process of retrieving his things. _

_He was in desperate need of a smoke, but his pack was in his jacket that he had left back in his room. _

_When she emerged from the bathroom he was in the middle of putting his pants back on. _

_He could sense the disappointment in her expression when she saw him. _

"You're leaving?" she asked.

_He scrambled for an excuse. _

"I figure it's probably best," he admitted. "I mean, I don't know how it would look to everyone if we left from the same room tomorrow morning," he laughed nervously.

_She shrugged, seemingly unconvinced by his reasoning. _

"Well Kol and Bonnie already know exactly what happened tonight," she reminded him. "And I bet Kol will be sure to inform everyone tomorrow," she added with an eye roll.

_He chuckled at the prospect for a moment as she shut off one of the dresser lamps before pulling back the mussed blankets on the bed. _

"You can stay, if you want," she offered with her back to him.

_He paused at her suggestion. _

"Do you want me to stay?" he stammered without a second thought.

_Why did he ask her that? _

_Glancing at him over her shoulder she gave him a hesitant half-smile and nodded as she climbed into bed. _

_He considered remaining steadfast in his decision to leave, but instead he found himself returning her reluctant smile and rounding the bed for the other side. _

_Removing his pants once again, he pulled back the blankets and lied down beside her. _

_He released a drawn out sigh as she shut out the remaining light. _

_She curled up beside him and kissed him unexpectedly in the darkness. _

_Why did the feeling of her against him feel so wonderfully familiar and yet so painfully unnerving to him all at once?_

"Thanks for being so great this weekend...with everything," she whispered.

_The sudden surge of guilt he felt compelled him to deny her claims, but he remained quiet. _

_He was far from great, he conceded to himself. _

_As she rested against him he wondered what she was thinking; what she was thinking about the weekend, and about him? What would she expect from him in the morning? _

_Truthfully, he didn't even know what he was thinking. _

_It was becoming obvious to him that sex with her was not the solution to getting the hunger he had for her out of his system. _

_He had been with her twice now and still he was left wanting. He yearned for more of her, and he knew his desire went beyond sex. _

_That need is what terrified him most. _

_This wasn't him. This wasn't what he wanted or what he needed. He was just confused. His mind was distorted by two evenings of great sex. The contradictory feelings he felt weren't real. _

_What the hell were they doing? More specifically, what the hell was he doing? _

_He couldn't stay here with her. He needed to stop deceiving himself and he needed to stop deceiving her. She didn't deserve this. _

_And he would only make things worse if he stayed here with her until morning. _

_He had to leave. _

_It was for the best. _

_He would return to his room, try and get a few hours sleep, and then he'd catch a cab for the airport in the morning before the post-wedding brunch. _

_Waiting until he was sure she was asleep, he slipped out of bed with ease; she hadn't stirred once. _

_He had a lot of practice when it came to making escapes like these. _

_This one, however, was the first escape he had to talk himself into. _

_Now he knew why he had tried to resist her earlier._

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate me a little? **

**I urge you to go re-read the sex scene in chapter one to compare and contrast. **

**And the little twist I was referring to was that this chapter is in Klaus's POV. I know you were probably expecting something bigger than that, but *shrugs* I thought it would be an interesting twist to end the prologue with Klaus's thoughts. **

**Don't be too upset about the ending because this is just the prologue! Now that the prologue is finished, I will be moving into the full-length multi-chaptered continuation of HSG. It will be called Tangled Up In Blue, so keep your eye out for it (add me to your alerts). I would like to have the first chapter posted soon. **

**For those of you I have not discussed it with in any amount of detail, Tangled Up In Blue will take place about a year after HSG. Just as HSG ended on a bittersweet note, Tangled Up In Blue will begin on a bittersweet/tragic note. **

**Review me maybe?**


End file.
